


Big Game

by Anna_July



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Love, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_July/pseuds/Anna_July
Summary: Which fandom do you want to play? Choose your gender. Choose your blood status. Choose your worldview. The character creation is complete. Have a good game!Meet, Big Game of Adara Black.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Большая Игра](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727632) by Alteara. 



**"Do you want to play the Big Game?"**

This is what appeared in front of my face this morning. I waved my hand in front of my eyes. The inscription didn't disappear, even more, it moved with me. To the bathroom, to the kitchen, to the hallway, to everywhere in my apartment.

She didn't disappear when I went outside or when I got on the bus. Nobody saw her except me. An ordinary computer window, one that constantly pops up on the screen. On the screen! Not in the real world!

Silly Google request "What to do if a computer window appears in front of your face?" gave nothing.

The inscription made me nervous all day at work.

And in the evening ... my nerd soul could not stand the tension, and I pressed **"YES".**

Then it started ...

The inscription in the next window read:

**Which fandom do you want to play?**

The dropdown hinted at a large selection. Impressive vistas flashed before my eyes. But I quickly cooled myself.

Star Wars? I did't know the whole universe.

The Lord of the Rings? The Silmarillion had not read.

Game of Thrones? Uh-uh ... the game would end very quickly.

Dusk? Ha! Three times HA!

Naruto? It's not even funny.

Bleach? I looked for a long time ago, I didn't remember even a half ...

Reborn? He's kind of very childish ...

I didn't even want to pay attention to minor fandoms. And then it dawned on me!

There was one fandom that's canon I knew almost by heart and read several hundred fan fictions. And I would be a complete fool if I refused to play a game on him.

And I confidently chose **"Harry Potter"**.

The character creation window immediately popped up.

**Choose your gender.**

Female. I always passed as a female character first. What if the love interest would be cool?

There are three default female characters to choose from and a **"Create your own character"** button. Well...

* * *

**1\. Hermione Granger**

**_The daughter of dentists - it is dangerous! And omniscience is not a vice! There is a great chance that you will make friends with the Chosen One and marry a red-headed slob._ **

_**Character penalty.** Mudbloods don't have much magic. Maximum magic 40._

_**Character bonus.** Your love of books will play into your hands!_

_+0.75 to the speed of pumping intelligence._

* * *

**2\. Ginevra Weasley**

**_You are a little princess in rags! You also have a solid support group._ **

**_Character penalty._** _One who reads a lot is a bore!_

_Intelligence pumping speed halved._

_**Character bonus.** The twins' jokes have strengthened your body pretty well._

_+0.75 to the speed of pumping stamina._

* * *

**3\. Nymphadora Tonks**

**_A metamorph stumbling over everything - it doesn't matter! You can always marry a werewolf._ **

_**Character penalty.** Agility is not for you._

_Maximum agility 15._

_**Character bonus.** The constant use of a magic gift allows you not to worry about the amount of mana._

_\+ 0.75 mana regeneration rate._

* * *

Yes ... what a choice! But if?..

Button **"Back to gender selection"**. I chose male.

Well, of course.

* * *

**1\. Harry Potter**

**_The Boy Who Lived! Chosen One! Do not forget that you are just an orphan and everyone just wants to use you._ **

_**Character penalty.** Your restlessness will do you no good._

_-0.75 to the speed of pumping intelligence._

_**Character bonus.** You are a favorite of Magic, nobody just get second chance without any reasons._

_+0.75 to the level of Magic._

* * *

**2\. Draco Malfoy**

**_Heir to the family. Very rich, but tattoos don't suit you. Be careful with ferrets!_ **

_**Character penalty.** A pampered home boy, one sneeze - into the bed with a thermometer!_

_-0.75 health regeneration._

_**Character bonus.** Do you know what people say about natural blondes? This is not about you._

_+0.75 to the speed of pumping intelligence._

* * *

**3\. Ronald Weasley**

**_In a family where everybody is cooler than you try to prove that you are not a fool, maybe you'll succeed. In extreme cases, you can hit on the hairy squirt._ **

_**Character penalty.** Well, it is said! Weasleys don't read!_

_-0.75 to the speed of pumping intelligence._

_**Character bonus.** To dodge the twins' tricks you must have talent!_

_+0.75 to the speed of pumping agility._

* * *

The characters were ... so-so. It would be interesting to play Tonks or Malfoy though. Still, I know what happened to the others. But ... the dexterity penalty or the health regeneration penalty is somehow ... not for me. What if the game needed to climb the wall behind the chest with loot? It's a shame there were not variant of Luna or Neville.

**Resolved.**

**Return to the female character.**

I decided to create a new one! Shepard under my careful guidance saved the galaxy, by the way!

**Select a blood status.**

What a question?! Pureblood, of course!

**Choose a worldview.**

What is that supposed to mean? Which side would I be on in the war? Then my eyes were pop out because I hadn't seen the Dungeons & Dragons worldview charts for a long time. Law Abiding, Neutral, Chaotic, Kind, Neutral, Evil.

I had always been closer to the Chaotic or Neutral worldview. There I went.

**The character creation is complete. Have a good game!**

How was this completed? What about the choice of name? What about an appearance editor? Was it really random?

A warning popped up.

**Attention! The introduction of a new character into the canon can lead to irreparable changes in this world.**

"I know! Give me a disc with a new game!" - I thought.

Only then the disc didn't appear. But I was beginning to be sucked somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black never intended to get married, even more so, to have children. They had James as a family man, though he had only recently gotten married. James and Lily had no children yet. But it seemed that Sirius will have one soon.

Ella Foley was beautiful, smart, with a sense of humor, though pureblood.

At first, she got a little fat, but Sirius liked it even more, especially as her breasts grew. He should understand then! But Ella felt fine, no toxicosis, hysterics or what else do women do when they are waiting for a baby?

\- Will I become a father? - asked Sirius again.

\- Yeah, - answered Ella, - five months have already passed!

\- Oh... - Sirius pointed to the stomach. - Where?

\- She is very calm, and I have a constitution that is almost invisible. Though now it is already noticeable, - Ella was embarrassed and spent her hand on her stomach.

\- She? - Blinked Black.

\- She, - nodded the woman, - baby's a girl.

Sirius was in shock. It was not even some hypothetical child, it was a girl! His, Sirius, daughter!

\- Will you marry me? - Sirius exhaled, because though he was brought up by dark magicians, they taught him to take responsibility.

\- Yeah, - Ella nodded carelessly.

The wedding was fun, but quiet. There were Potters, Longbottoms, Lupin and Pettigrew.

\- I can't believe it! - outraged Potter, - you will become a father before me!

\- I can't believe it myself, - repeated Sirius.

Ella was quietly joking with Alice and Lily. Remus, Peter and Frank were talking about something.

\- You know, I sent a letter to my mother, - Sirius reluctantly told his friend, - although she won't be happy, she should know.

\- That's right, - nodded James, who clouded up. The loss of his parents was a blow to him. - Maybe she will take her into the House.

Sirius just shrugged it off.

\- Did you come up with a name?

\- For whom? - Black blinked .

\- For your daughter, you idiot! - James exclaimed, - I thought so. Here, look.

Prongs turned the parchment sheet, written with the handwriting of Potter.

Sirius was google-eyed. There were at least a hundred names.

\- It's customary for Black to name children after stars, right? So I took out my astronomy textbook and looked, - James shaken with parchment.

\- What have you got here? - Remus came to my friends.

\- Names! - James gave Lupin a slug on the shoulder, - we chose the name for the baby!

\- We want it too! - the others joined the conversation.

Ella snatched parchment from her new husband's hands:

\- Exactly not Betelgeuse!

\- We could have called her Betty, - James tried to justify himself.

\- And not the Chapel, - Lily shook her head looking at the list.

\- I like Mira, - said Alice.

\- Electra sounds impressive, - Peter said thoughtfully.

\- Vega is beautiful too, Frank shoved his finger at the parchment.

\- Adara, - Sirius dotted it, - she is my daughter. She will be Adara.

\- Why? - Everyone, except Ella and James, resented the choir.

\- Sirius is the brightest star in the Big Dog constellation, and Adara is the second brightest star in this constellation, - smiled Ella, - I wanted to call her that from the beginning.

\- I even emphasized that, - James showed, - it seemed to me to be the coolest variant too.

\- We should drink that! - Frank drew the glasses into his friends' hands, - to Adara Black!

\- To Adara Black! - everyone shouted to the choir.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. My eyes hardly opened, my arms and legs didn't work.

I knew that it was a dangerous thing. Why did I touch it? Idiot!

\- She is so small, - someone said right above my ear.

The second voice answered something to him. I tried to blink my eyes and...

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!

Why is everything so big?! Or, am I so small?! What is going on?!

I tried to move with my arms and legs so that a strange man would let me go, but I didn't achieve anything. Then, I understood everything.

I am a baby. I've been stranded in the world of Harry Potter!

Here my body made a strategic decision to cry, and I succumbed to it with pleasure.

I want to see my mother!

I think that's she.

\- You talk too loud! - The woman said and took me to her. I cried even harder. I want to see my mother, not this one! Where is the button to exit the game?!

There was no button. There was nothing. Due to the weakness this body calmed down and fell asleep. The victory of the flesh over the spirit in action.

* * *

After a week of humiliating baby life, I am able to figure out what was what. I have to take the warning sign about the irreparable changes in the canon more seriously.

My parents were Ella Foley and... drum roll... Sirius Black! Where this dog found his wife and daughter remained a mystery to me. Though why a mystery? I created it myself. Potters didn't have a child yet. But Lily secretly told Ella that they were also expecting a firstborn, and I heard because I was lying in Lily's arms. It was a bit annoying.

I was the first child born to this company, so I was сщввдув by everyone who wasn't lazy. Especially distinguished was James, who turned out to be my godfather. When he came to us, he wouldn't let me out of his hands and would tell me all sorts of stories. The fact that I couldn't understand him didn't stop Potter. On the one hand, he was terribly annoying, and on the other, he loved me very much, and it wasn't his fault that I turned out to be from another world.

At the pace "look, Mom, I'm turning over" and "Dad, smile, I'm smiling" the next six months passed. Being a baby is hard work! How much effort is spent on such simple things as moving a toy to yourself or flipping over. My first Christmas has passed, which I slept over.

By the way, I didn't understand anything about the political situation. Sirius left for work according to the schedule, and he came back absolutely ordinary. Dumbledore didn't come to us. James was absolutely happy. Remus wasn't going anywhere. Peter was a frequent guest. Maybe it was too early?

Peter Pettigrew made me feel two things. I knew that in the future he would betray Potters and Sirius would get to Azkaban because of him, but he was... kind. The actor in the movies was terrible, but in this life Peter was blonde, a little chubby, with charming dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, and he always smelled like muffin because he rented a room above the bakery. He could tirelessly walk for hours around the house and garden with me in his arms when I was naughty. This man betrayed Potters? I didn't want to believe in this.

\- It's Blacks' Owl, - said Sirius one evening looking out the window. - What does it want?

\- Mm? - I asked, sitting in his arms. The owl was beautiful. It was gray with amber eyes. It looked arrogantly at the two of us. Sirius, holding me with one hand, with the other tried to open the envelope. It would be better to put me on the sofa, smart guy.

\- What is it? - Ella came up and took me to her.

\- My mother calls us to her place, - Sirius frowned, - Why would she do that?

\- She calls, so it means - it is necessary, - Ella has told quietly. I liked it in her.


	3. Chapter 3

She called us for only one reason. Regulus Black died. How, no one knows. The date of death suddenly appeared on the patrimonial tapestry. To be honest, I forgot about it at all. Walburga Black, who looked like eighty years old, met us in silence. I decided that we should build bridges with my grandmother, since I had failed with my uncle. So I began to tear myself to the woman, twitching with my whole body and molding something in my incredibly intellectual childish language.

\- Ada, calm down, - Sirius tried to calm me down.

\- Ada? What a plebeian name, - Wilbura outraged.

\- Adara, - Sirius immediately rushed to defend my good name, - Adara Walburga Black.

What a funny thing! I didn't know it.

\- You gave her a middle name in honor of me? - the woman asked as if doubting her son's mental abilities.

\- Not me, - Sirius said and intercepted me more comfortably.

\- I named her that way, - Ella stepped in and made the perfect curtsy, - Ella Black.

\- From Foley, I know, - nodded Walburga, - but if we had conspired with you, he wouldn't have married. He'd ran away.

\- He is a freedom-loving man, - Ella agreed, - but loves his daughter. He loves you, too, though grumbles.

Sirius, to his honor, didn't comment on it. I gave my voice again.

\- Give her to me, - Walburga resolutely approached us, - she can smell her native blood, so she is worried.

It's nothing like that! I just reinsure myself.

\- Hello, Adara Walburga Black, - Sirius reluctantly gave me to his mother, - Welcome home! You will need to be introduced to your ancestors.

\- Hey, - Sirius resented and tried to take me away.

I immediately cried. Ella hit Sirius in the hands.

\- You, fool, must be restored on the tapestry, - without paying attention to anger Sirius, continued Walburga, - Regulus won't return, so the House needs an heir.

\- What happened to Reg? - quietly asked Sirius, who had instantly calmed down. He loved his brother after all. It could be seen from him.

\- I do not know, - my grandmother shook her head, - it was two months ago. He just left in the evening and never came back. In the morning, the date of death appeared. I tried to find him... his body, but it did not work... He also does not appear in the portrait.

Suddenly she sobbed, and I realized that all she had done before was just bravado. She could hardly hold on, so she talked about all kinds of ancestors, stupid names and everything not to think about Regulus' death.

Sirius stepped to Walburga and hugged her from the back.

\- I came back, Mother, - he said quietly, - we will deal with everything.

She cried out, Ella gently took me out of her hands and stepped aside, leaving Blacks to deal with each other.

It turns out that an introduction for ancestors was really the introduction for ancestors. There was a whole gallery of portraits on the second floor of this house. I was shown to everyone. Some of them didn't react in any way, but the majority of them favored the appearance of such a charming me in the Black House. The portrait of Regulus was really empty. And House Tapestry looked quite different from the one in the movie. Nobody was wearing stupid hats, I was there now, Sirius and Ella, too. I didn't like the motto of the House. Not "Winter is Close", not even close. "Toujours Pur".

Soon, my alive ancestors appeared. Sirius somehow started to look around scared, and then clung to me like a tick. Did you decide to hide behind your daughter? Well, well, well.

Great-grandfather Arcturus and great-grandfather Pollux were very cheerful elderly gentlemen and looked clearly better than the grandmother. Great-grandmothers Irma and Melanie were also still alive! People were still coming. Where were they all in the canon?

In addition to Sirius, they also restored Alfard, because it would be dishonest. I was given to the women of Black for the time of men's hard talk. I smiled nicely until I came to the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. I wasn't expecting to see her. The woman stroked my head and coddled. I grabbed her by the nose and she laughed. So, is she a psychopath? She is a normal woman. Something is not right here.

We returned home tired, but satisfied, even Sirius.

Lily and Alice were to give birth soon. Numerous grandparents filled me with pyraminxes, abs and other children's toys.

\- Soon you will have two whole grooms, - James exclaimed once, sitting on the floor with me and helping to build the tower.

\- No, - I answered automatically.

\- No? - James asked me again in surprise.

\- No, - I repeated and was surprised. Did I finally start talking?

\- James, - I said to check and poked my finger at him.

Potter's face stretched out.

\- Padfoot, come here! - he exclaimed, picking me up.

\- What?! - Sirius ran out from another room.

\- Ada began to speak, - Potter enthusiastically handed me to Black.

\- Isn't it too early? - Sirius asked without believing.

\- Come on, - Potter said to me, - who am I?

\- James, - I decided to make Prongs happy.

\- And who is this? - James pointed at Sirius.

Here I was having a hard time answering. I've always called Ella and Sirius by their names. However, won't it be weird if I say so?

\- Dad? - I looked at Sirius questioningly. He looked as if someone was giving him a million galleons right now.

\- Daddy! - I repeated in the affirmative, and nodded to fix it.

They threw a party about the first words I said. At that time, I fell asleep peacefully in Peter's arms.

* * *

That was the end of the quiet days. Potters began to hide. Sirius began to come ruffled and very tired and began to leave at a bad time. Ella was worried, and so was I. Potters must have been told about the prophecy, and they came up with a plan with Fidelius.

Sirius used to turn into a dog and sleep in the nursery next to my crib. It seems that he was seriously scared.

Remus didn't appear in our house anymore. Peter appeared very rarely and always looked terribly tired.

I saw Potter and little Harry only once on my first birthday.

Time went by, and I was already cheerful chatting and no less cheerful running around the house, breaking my knees. It was scary to look at the calendar and think about how it would end.

On X day, I was tense and refused to sleep. Ella, feeling my nervousness, couldn't calm down either. And HE came closer to the morning.

\- Professor Dumbledore? - Ella was surprised, - something happened?

\- I am afraid that yes, my girl, - Dumbledore said and raised a wand.

I was powerlessly looking at how Ella's body fell to the floor from the green flash.

Then, he turned to me and I recognized the wand in his hands. I would recognize the wand of Sirius anywhere. He threw some kind of spell at me and the light faded.

* * *

**The training was passed.**

_+500 to experience_

**Achievement is unlocked.**

* * *

**Quest is completed.**

**The hope of the Black House.**

_**You have returned the prodigal sheep to the flock. The shepherd is grateful to you.** _

_+750 to experience_

**Level up**

* * *

**Quest is completed.**

**Collapse of hopes**

**_You had everything fabulous, but the fairy proved to be terrible._ **

_+500 to experience_

**Level up**

* * *

**House capacity is unlocked.**

**Blood of Blacks.**

**_Blacks are considered the elite of the magical world for reasons, the skeletons in their cabinets bite._ **

_+0.75 to pumping speed of legilimency_

_+0.75 to pumping speed of occlumency_

_+0.75 to pumping speed of dark magic_

_+0.75 to pumping speed of intellect_

_+0.75 to pumping speed of magic_

_+0.75 to mana recovery rate_

* * *

**House capacity is unlocked.**

**Blood of Foleys**

**_Still waters run deep_ **

_+0.75 to pumping speed of intellect_

_+0.75 to mana recovery rate_

_+0.75 to pumping speed dark magic_

* * *

**The capacity is obtained.**

**_Legilimency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked._ **

_Who wants to rummage through other people's dark thoughts?_

**_Occlumency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked._ **

_Demons in your head ready to hold the defense to the last! Do not let them down, commander!_

**_Dark magic. 1 lvl. (active). Locked._ **

_Dark magic to be afraid - not to be Black!_

**_Surveillance. 4 lvl. (passive)._ **

_Your habit of staring at everything around you has finally paid off. You notice more than others._

_+0.25 to pumping speed intellect (+0.05 for each level)._

* * *

**Character Penalties**

**Status:**

**Daughter of a murderer**

**_Your father is a disgrace to the whole magical world. Your surname causes aggression in people around you._ **

_-1500 to reputation_

**_The circumstances of your life indicate that Luck has turned back on you._ **

_-10 Good luck_

* * *

**The main quest has begun.**

**Victim of fraudulent manipulation**

_**You have seen too much and interfered with many people. Sit quietly and wait for the owl from Hogwarts.** _

_**Bonus for finish:** You will survive._

_**Penalty for failure:** You will die without even starting to play. Epic Failure._

* * *

**The additional quest is started.**

**Returning to ancestors.**

_**You have a lot of relatives! Let them know that you are alive!** _

_**Bonus for finish:** You'll live in a big house, eat enough and enjoy life._

_**Penalty for failure:** Stay until you are 11 years old in an orphanage._

* * *

**You have unlocked the new location.**

_**St. Mary's Shelter. Level of danger - 2. Welcome!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Adara Walburga Black**

**Status: Daughter of a murderer**

**Age: 1 year and 11 months**

**Class: Magician**

**Level: 3 (2250/2500)**

**Health: 100/100**

**Mana: 50/50**

**Power: 0**

**Endurance: 1**

**Agility: 0**

**Intelligence: 7 (+1.75 to pumping speed)**

**Magic: 7**

**Luck: -5**

**Loose points: 11**

**Money: 20,000 galleons (not available)**

**Reputation: -1500**

* * *

This is what I saw when I opened my eyes. In games, this window is usually called the Window of the character. So the game started. And two years of my life in a child's body was an introductory video and training.

I would deal with it.

Name - understandable. Age. I had a birthday in this world on the 12 of November. If I calculated, that day was the 1 of November, yes, I was almost two years old.

Class - Magician. This was interesting.

* * *

**Magician.**

**_There is magic raging in your blood! You can turn a chair into a table, and a butterfly into a hummingbird! But do not be too ambitious, there are many of you!_ **

_Class bonus: +1 to Magic_

* * *

Not dense, but understandable. I was more than sure that this was just a transition class. I'd have opportunity to change it into something in the future.

Health and mana weren't not enough, as for me, but I was only two years old.

* * *

**Power.**

_Only Hercules, lying in a cradle, could strangle a snake, and you are just a little girl._

* * *

**Endurance**

_You are able to shout all day long._

* * *

**Intellect**

_Knowledge is power. You know much more than it seems._

* * *

**Magic**

_Purebloods do not have a weak magic._

* * *

**Luck**

_No one is insured against bricks falling on his head._

I had a fine of -10, so naturally my luck was equal to 5. That was quite good.

* * *

**Money**

* * *

This was the contents of the children's safe, but it was in Gringotts, so it was not available.

Everything was bad.

 **The quest "Returning to ancestors"** was very tasty and gave good benefits. It's much better to be brought up by Walburga than at the orphanage at the monastery. Just think about it! A witch in a monastery! I hoped that my magic would be under control, otherwise the exorcism rite would be performed from the nuns.

* * *

So it took me all the time to plan my return to Black. At the same time, I tried not to think about Ella and Sirius, because when I thought about them, my eyes were pouring tears themselves.

They treated me well in the orphanage. Sister Brigita, who was engaged with kids my age, rejoiced at me.

So I collected pyramids and abc, talked with Sister Brigita on children's topics. Basically, I would point at some subject and ask, "What is this?" and she answered me.

By the way, I got to the orphanage without my first name and last name. Probably, Dumbledore expected that I would be given another name here and I would get lost. But I didn't. To the question of the nun who found me on the porch, "Well, what is the name of our new pupil?" I answered:

\- Ada Black!

She was surprised, but not for long. You see, muggles have such people, psychologists. Including children's ones. Miss Collins, called on the occasion of a new pupil, sat me down at the table, gave me sheets, colored pencils and told me to draw my house.

I drew it as best I could. Sunshine, two-storied house, tree with apples, Padfoot, Ella, Sirius and me. Then, I sat under the door and overheard.

\- There was no violence, - Miss Collins told to the orphanage headmaster, Sister Agnes, - and they were working with her at home, so she is so developed.

\- And how did she end up here? - Sister Agnes was surprised.

\- She says that bad old man brought her here, - said Ms. Collins, who frowned, - I think we should turn to the police. The girl clearly bathed in her parents' love and suddenly finds herself here, without documents. It is possible that she was kidnapped.

Sister Agnes nodded.

\- Well, where are your mom and dad? - asked me later.

I thought about it, how could I explain to them and not show that I was much older than my age? I had an idea.

I pointed my finger up and said:

\- Mom is in heaven.

The nun and the psychologist looked at me.

\- And dad?

Where is Sirius, I did not know. Either already in Azkaban, or still in pretrial detention.

\- I don't know, - I answered.

\- You don't know? - Miss Collins asked me again.

I nodded.

\- Her father may look for her, we have to tell the authorities.

\- I think so too, - agreed Miss Collins.

\- Gimmaund, - suddenly, an idea came to my mind.

\- What? - Miss Collins squatted next to me, - what is it?

\- Grand... - I could not say this word.

\- Grandma? Do you have a grandmother? - Sister Agnes sister came forward.

\- Yes! - how glad I am to be understood!

\- And she lives on Gimmaund?

\- Gimmaund! - well, what a pathetic childish language. They will not understand.

\- Let's turn to the authorities, look for her grandmother. Maybe she is looking for her granddaughter herself, - said Sister Agnes.

If my relatives were muggles, they would find me. But they were magicians and had no contacts with the world of muggles.

So I just started waiting.

* * *

As I expected, no Gimmaund street was found by the ladies, just like the grandmother, who was looking for her granddaughter. Walburga was probably looking for her granddaughter in the magical world, not knowing that she was put at the monastery.

So I had nothing else to do but grow up and send her a letter with my own coordinates.

By the way, after that conversation, I got two whole stats raised.

* * *

**You managed to explain to two adults what you need.**

_+1 to Intelligence_

* * *

**You are madly lucky to have these decent ladies in your way.**

_+1 to Good luck_

* * *

This's how I lived. Raising the level of intelligence, pumping surveillance, communicating with adults and learning to read. Luck -4 often let me know about itself: the plate with my food broke, or the ball on the nose was given - it was offensive.

I wrote a letter to my grandmother on my fifth birthday. Sister Brigita, who had thought that I had forgotten about my family, agreed to take me to the post office and helped me send the letter. Most likely, she thought that I was writing a letter to Santa Claus, Christmas was not far off.

"Grandma, I am at St. Mary's Shelter in Muggle London! Come and get me! Adara."

Short, succinct. It should work. I didn't know would ordinary mail be able to deliver a letter to a magical house? Well, at least I tried.

On the envelope, I carefully wrote "Walburga Black. London. Grimmauld Place, 12" and I gave it to a postal worker. Sister Brigita cooed nicely with the letter carrier at that time and didn't even check the text of the letter, which played into my hands.

\- What did you ask Santa for? - She asked me when we went back to the orphanage.

\- That my grandmother will find me, - I answered her.

\- Oh, - the kind woman looked at me with pity.

In two days it appeared before my eyes.

* * *

**Quest is completed.**

**Returning to ancestors.**

_You have successfully managed to contact your relatives in the magical world._

_+1000 to experience_

**Level up**

**Level up**

**Level up**

**_Despite your young age, you have managed to convey your request to adults._ **

_+1 to Intelligence_

**_You have returned to your family. What is it but luck?_ **

_+1 to Luck_

* * *

I blinked.

"Does it mean that my grandmother received the letter? I mean... She should to come for me."

I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

\- Ada, child, - Brigita called me frowning, - come with me. You have visitors.

I followed her almost jumping. In the office of Sister Agnes my grandmother was sitting, and next to her there were a woman and a man, both blondes.

\- Adara! - jumped up Walburga, seeing me.

\- Grandmother! - I exclaimed, rushed to her and cried.

\- To tell the truth, we were looking for you, Mrs. Black, Ada immediately said that she had a grandmother, - said Sister Agnes when everyone calmed down more or less, - but we didn't find Gimmaund Street, and you didn't report to the police.

\- Grimmauld Place, - said Walburga, - it's not the Gimmaund Street. We applied to the aurors... I mean, to the police. But nobody could help us.

\- It's amazing that Adara was able to send us a letter, - the blonde man said discreetly, - so we could find her.

\- She is unusually smart, it is not worth burying such a gift in the ground, - Sister Agnes looked at me.

\- We are only interested in one thing, - he seriously started, - who brought the girl to you? You see, besides her own grandmother, Adara has a lot of close relatives from both her mother and father. The child was missing. Someone kidnapped her and for three years she was not living with her family. Have you seen this person?

\- Lucius, - the blonde woman tried to calm down the man, - they had nothing to do with it.

I stared into all eyes at the man who spoke. So it is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! My grandmother took a serious support group with her.

\- We didn't see, the girl was found on the doorstep in the morning, - answered Sister Agnes, - but Ada herself talked about some bad old man.

\- Bad old man? - asked Walburga and looked at me.

\- He had clothes in sequins and a long beard, - I gave up Dumbledore ingeniously, but I didn't talk about his involvement in the murder of Ella.

Narcissus pressed her hand to her mouth.

\- If you know who it is, you can call the police from here, - suggested Sister Agnes.

\- Where is dad? - I instantly asked.

My grandmother sighed. Lucius took away his eyes. Narcissa put her head down.

\- He died too, right? - I quietly asked, inside dying. I had already changed the canon wildly, it may be that Sirius died instead of getting to Azkaban.

\- We will talk at home, Adara, - stood up Walburga, - Lucius, please, draw up all the documents.

Malfoy nodded. My grandmother took me by the hand and resolutely led me out of the office. I only managed to shout at Sister Agnes and Sister Brigitte:

\- Thank you for everything!

\- Is there anything you need to take away from here? - asked me Walburga when we went out into the corridor.

\- No, - I shook my head.

\- Then we'll have to wait for Lucius and Narcissa, and we'll go home, - my grandmother couldn't stand it and stroked me on the head, - how glad I am that you are okay.

\- I was afraid that the letter wouldn't come, - I said quietly, - I had no owls.

\- It's not that simple there, Narcissa will explain it to you later, okay?

\- Narcissa? - I made a very surprised face. Moreover, it's the first time I saw Narcissa Malfoy.

\- My niece, your father's cousin, - replied Walburga, - she and her husband visited me this morning, when your letter came. I was immediately going to pick you up, and they kept me company.

\- Ah, - I sighed thoughtfully, - are grandfathers all right?

\- They're fine, - Walburga nodded unwillingly.

\- We can go now, - Lucius and Narcissa appeared from the office.

I threw my last look at the orphanage's walls and sighed. Even though my life there wasn't bad, I didn't want to stay at all.

* * *

**You unlocked the new location.**

**Grimmauld Place, 12. Danger level 5.**

* * *

First of all I rushed to the Family tapestry.

**Sirius Black 1960 - ...**

There was no date of death, and I could breathe a calm sigh.

**Ella Foley 1958-1981**

I didn't know that Ella was older than Sirius.

I was ready to cry.

\- Adara, - grandmother called me.

\- Where is my dad? - I asked.

\- We will talk about it later, - Walburga strictly said.

\- Auntie, she has just returned home, - Narcissa splashed her hands, - let her breathe at least.

\- That old man killed my mother, - I told them, - with my father's wand.

Walburga crumpled to the floor. Narcissa turned white. Lucius stepped towards me:

\- Are you sure?

\- It was before my eyes, - I nodded, - we were waiting for daddy, but that old man came instead him. Mom knew him and let him in the house, and he cursed her with something green, and she fell. Then, he came to me and he had daddy's wand. I recognize her anywhere.

\- You were very small, - Narcissa began with some complaining voice, - maybe you mixed up something?

\- I even remembered the address of my grandmother's house, and you think that I didn't remember the one who killed my mother?!

"What is wrong with them?!"

\- Your dad is in Azkaban, - Lucius mildly told me, - it's a prison. He sits there for killing twelve Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, Ella Foley and you.

"Crap. How did we get assigned to this list?"

\- But I am alive, - I mumbled quietly, - and it was not my dad who killed my mother.

\- I will kill him, - my grandmother whispered, - I will kill Dumbledore.

"Wow. Did they all believe that Sirius killed a bunch of people in the name of Voldemort? It is a nightmare."

\- Auntie, there is nothing we can do now, - shook head Narcissa, - no one has recovered from what happened, and Dumbledore is a hero now.

I pretended that I don't know what everyone is talking about, but tears of resentment and grief still broke through.

Although it was still great to return to my grandmother.

* * *

**The additional quest has started.**

**Black Legacy**

**_Aristocrats aren't made, they are born. It is time to become a worthy representative of your Family._ **

_**Bonus for finish** : You will be called the Heir of the Black and will be given a lot of benefits._

_**Penalty for failure** : Deterioration of family relations. Changing your status to Blood Traitor._

* * *

"That should have been expected. Since this moment my education will be serious." - I thought.

* * *

**You have entered the dungeon**

**You entered the Black Library**

_\+ 1.5 to pumping speed intellect_

_+1.5 to pumping speed magic_

* * *

Wow... So, if I read books there, would the intellect pump faster? And if I practiced magic here, would it do the same? What a gift! So, I decided to make some simple calculations and called the character's window.

* * *

**Name: Adara Walburga Black.**

**Status: Daughter of a murder**

**Age: 5 years**

**Class: Magician**

**Level: 6 (3250/3500)**

**Health: 200/200**

**Mana: 100/100 (+1.5 to recovery rate)**

**Power: 2**

**Endurance: 3**

**Agility: 1**

**Intellect: 15 (+2.4 to pumping speed)**

**Magic: 7 (+0.75 to pumping speed)**

**Luck: -2**

**Loose points: 22**

**Money: 40000 galleons**

**Reputation: -1500**

* * *

This was a jump. But on the other hand, in all games, the first 10-15 levels to dial were very easy, it became hard later.

* * *

**_Legilimency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked._ **

**_Occlumency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked._ **

**_Dark magic. 1 lvl. (active). Locked._ **

**_Surveillance. 12 lvl. (passive)._ **

* * *

There were other Family abilities. This was very little for me, a gamer with experience. How could I reach Imba? Not a single active skill.

* * *

**Legilimency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked.**

_Requires Level 25._

_Requires Intellect 40._

_Requires Magic 30._

_Requires Endurance 30._

* * *

Well, everything was clear there. Other people's brains are not a toy. I would crawl up to 25 levels not soon."

* * *

**Occlumency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked.**

_Requires Level 15._

_Requires Intellect 25._

_Requires Magic 10._

_Requires Endurance 10._

* * *

This was clear, too. It was easier and more useful to protect your brain than use other's.

* * *

**Dark Magic. 1 lvl. (active). Locked.**

_Requires an introduction to the coven of the Family._

_Requires Level 15._

_Requires Magic 15._

_Requires Endurance 10._

* * *

What was the Family coven, I didn't know yet, but I thought that I would soon be enlightened.

\- Grandpa Arcturus and Grandma Melanie will soon be here, - the voice of Narcissa ripped me from the window of the character.

I turned to Narcissa standing in the door and a little blonde boy. Probably, they decided to acquaint me with Draco.

First Surveillance gave me such results:

* * *

**Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Age: 4 years and 5 months**

**Class: Magician**

**Level: 7 (3750/4200)**

**Health: 180/210**

**Mana: 120/120**

**Strength: 3**

**Endurance: 1**

**Agility: 4**

**Intellect: 10**

**Magic: 7**

**Luck: 5**

* * *

"Why is he on the level above me? Not fair!"

\- I wanted you to meet my son, your cousin, - Narcissa pushed the boy to me.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, - he introduced himself, carefully imitating Lucius.

\- Adara Walburga Black, - and curtsy.

It immediately popped out before my eyes.

* * *

**Etiquette. 1 lvl. (passive)**

* * *

You know how a fork differs from a spoon.

\- Grandpa Pollux and Grandma Irma will also arrive, - said Narcissa, - and we will have to show you to our ancestors and thank them. They also took part in the search. You will be called.

\- Yes, Aunt, - I nodded.

As soon as Narcissa left, Draco stopped looking like a worthy heir to the family.

\- Did you really live with muggles? - he exclaimed.

\- Yes, - I answered honestly, - for almost three years.

\- And what are they like?

"Well, he asks as about crocodiles in the zoo, honestly."

\- They are different, - I said evasively, - there are both good and bad.

\- Do you know how to fly a broom? - he immediately forgot about his first question.

\- I had a children's broom, but my mother allowed me to fly only under her supervision, - I reluctantly said and did not lie, - so I can hardly fly.

* * *

**The additional quest has begun.**

**Ice Prince**

_The Heir Malfoy in his estate suffers from loneliness. Make friends with him and get a reliable ally in your children's affairs._

_**Bonus for finish** : improve your relationship with Malfoys. Access to the Malfoy Estate._

_**Penalty for failure** : worsening relationship with Malfoys. Lifelong nickname "mudblood"._

* * *

"Well, do I need it? I would like to see Malfoy Estate. Eh...

\- If you could teach me, - I said and the child's eyes immediately caught fire.

"How dishonest it is to play on children's feelings."

\- Of course, I have several brooms at home, you can come, and I will teach you how to fly, - he enthusiastically started making plans.

\- It will be great! - I nodded.

My relatives, both living and dead, were sincerely glad to see me back, but they did not give me any indulgence.

The training began right the next day.

By the evening I leveled up.


	5. Chapter 5

The **"Ice Prince"** quest was completed exactly on Draco's fifth birthday and brought 500 points to experience.

So I got a second friend. Or the first, considering that the other was a portrait.

The portrait of Regulus Black lived in the landscape in the living room on the third floor, which I loved, without appearing in his own frame.

Somehow it so happened that I caught him. For one minute we were staring at each other in silence. And then he started talking:

\- You'd better read the "History throughout the Ages", it says more clearly.

\- I will keep it in mind, uncle, - I nodded, - but why don't you show up in your frame?

\- Everybody wants to know how I died, but I don't want to talk, - Regulus said, - and here you are... I always liked this living room better too. Here, the spell of concentration stands, you know?

_+1 to pumping speed intellect_

So, this is the effect of the concentration spell.

Regulus was an truely aristocrat and a bookworm, so I never gave up on his company. When someone else came, Regulus was immediately hiding. Only to him I told about the system of pumping skills, of course, like a joke. He laughed for a long time without even knowing that this system was my life, but admitted that the idea was interesting. He even offered me a couple of options where it would be better to move.

My eighth birthday passed, and the adults didn't leave me alone.

**Etiquette. lvl. 16. (passive)**

You know the difference between a meat fork and a salad fork and know the language of flowers. You are almost a socialite lady!

And another skill, even heavier, but not bad pumped endurance and agility:

**Dance. lvl. 21. (passive)**

You know the waltz, the lanse, the jig. And don't even trample your feet to your partner!

I stopped tramping on my partner's feet when I got level 6. Draco was especially happy about it.

He, by the way, wasn't easy at all.

When I pumped the Surveillance up to Level 20, I could see that there were two whole penalties on him.

The -0.75 to recovery of health, which was at the creation of the character, for a reason not quite clear to me, didn't allow the health scale to be filled to the end and:

* * *

**Status**

**Eater's puppy**

**_The parents of the character were at the party. When the leader was killed, they hid the party tickets so that they couldn't be found. But everyone knows who they voted for._ **

_Aggression on the part of detractors towards the character doubled._

* * *

That's just how it's written in his character sheet! Well, what kind of system was it?

I was still madly interested in the question of what level I should pump Surveillance to finally see the levels of my family.

I only saw Draco's level. The other levels and their character sheets were made up of question marks. How big was the difference between our levels?

After spending eight years in the "Game", I was able to understand something for myself.

First, the role system was adjusted not only to the canon, but to me as well. For example, the stats were quite familiar and understandable. There were levels, classes, abbreviations. It seemed that the role-playing system pulled a lot of different moments out of my memory and put it in this world.

And secondly, it's not possible to swing and become an Imba yet. Active skills required huge power costs, as well as a high level of Magic, Endurance and Intelligence. Once I tried to create my own skill, I was left without eyebrows and dessert for a week, and everyone expressed indignation at my self-confidence, including portraits.

To successfully assimilate the spell and apply it in practice required a passive skill of Charms. It depended on its level, the quality, and power of execution. The same was true for Transfiguration. And the Potions was a disaster in general: in the lightest potion, the right reactions in the boiler wouldn't happen until you get level 3. There we go.

My dreams about craft remained my dreams, because Art of Artifacts also proved to be a passive skill, which was transmitted only in the Families, which were engaged in it. Neither Blacks, nor Foleys were noticed in it.

When I discovered all this, I was terribly disappointed. How did the guys in fanfics manage to level up and come to Hogwarts so cool? Yes, I had level 12. But it's the same with Draco 11. He almost didn't lag behind me, and in some places he outrun.

However, my favorite relatives didn't give me the opportunity to throw all my strength at the leveling up. Kreacher, at the instigation of my grandmother, took away my book at exactly ten o'clock, turned off the light and strictly followed my sleep.

I was also forbidden to fly on a broom longer than one hour a day.

If Sirius was tortured the same way, it is not surprising that he ran away. The thought to send everyone to hell visited my head almost every three hours. As soon as this thought occurred in my head, it immediately appeared before my eyes:

* * *

**The Black Legacy**

_**Aristocrats aren't made, they are born. It is time to become a worthy representative of your House.** _

_**Bonus for finish:** You will be called the Heir of the Black and will be given a lot of benefits._

_**Penalty for failure:** Deterioration of family relations. Change of status to Blood Traitor_.

* * *

The word **Failed** pulsed, and I dutifully took up embroidery/bouquet making/accounting and whatever.

Exactly, I knew only one thing. I had to get rid of the Magician class. The class that gives +1 Magic and no more was just a mockery. Regulus, when I painted him all my "hypothetical" characteristics, agreed with me, but said quite a sensible idea that after reaching a certain level, the system itself will offer a way of development. But level 10 was already behind me, and the next frontier was level 15, which I will reach just to Hogwarts.

I was upset and disappointed with my uncle's calculations, so I went to the library. Everything was simple here. First, with the help of Surveillance, I looked at the bookshelves. Choose the most interesting and incomprehensible. Then drag the books into my living room and read. The harder the book was, the harder it was to recognize by Surveillance and the harder it was to read. And what happens when we conquer mobs higher above ourselves level? That's right! We get more loot and experience!

Up to the 25th level of Intellect was only a little bit missing. I was waiting for something special. And it happened.

* * *

**Attention, you raised the Intellect to 25 without using the loose points.**

**It is not a shame to bring such a smart lady into the light.**

**Choose a reward:**

_**1\. The worldview is an outdated concept. Modern people say - Civil position!** _

_+1.5 to pumping speed of reputation_

**_2\. New skill: Charisma (passive)._ **

_You are just Miss Charm._

_Aura of Charm (permanent effect)_

* * *

What's there to think! With my reputation at -1500 I still needed to do something, but without Charisma I'll survive.

* * *

**Attention, the worldview will be replaced by the Civil Position.**

**Worldview - removed.**

**Civil Position - added.**

**By default, your Civil Position is Anarchist. Do you want to change it?**

* * *

Okay, just a minute. What kind of anarchist?! I'm Black! I had to change, you bet!

* * *

**The list is now available.**

**1\. Conservator (recommended)**

_Not broken - no need to fix it._

**2\. Liberal**

_Freedom of speech, freedom of choice. You may not be understood in your own family, but you can always leave it, right?_

**3\. Socialist**

_Factories are for peasants, lands are for workers. On the contrary, they have already tried it - it did not work._

**4\. Democrat**

_All are equal. Mudbloods, and purebloods, and house-elves, and worms._

**5\. Anarchist**

_The government isn't and will not be! No one is a decree to you!_

* * *

Oops. Three times oops. And why did I have a Conservative recommended?

Because...

* * *

**The Black Legacy**

_**Aristocrats aren't made, they are born. It is time to become a worthy representative of your House.** _

_**Bonus for finish:** You will be called the Heir of the Black and will be given a lot of benefits._

_**Penalty for failure:** Deterioration of family relations. Change of status to Blood Traitor_.

* * *

I saw. I choose the Conservator.

* * *

**Civic position**

_**Blacks are old-school magicians, and they are not happy with innovations. Although the previous leader of this sector has disappeared, Blacks have not changed his opinion.** _

_+1.5 to pumping speed of reputation_

* * *

A week had passed since I changed it, and I began to notice something wrong with me. The day before I spent all night thinking that I hadn't even asked myself how Lucius had "processed" my documents at the monastery. Something told me that it couldn't be done without Obliviate. But Dumbledore had to have left his spies there. What if something happened to Sister Agness? By morning in my reflections, I had reached the point where I didn't know where Ella was buried. I had not even asked for three years. And Sirius? I quickly threw the problem from me to others, telling about the murder of Ella, and relaxed. And James and Lily? And Peter? I didn't listen to the Head of the House. I mostly passed by my grandmother's words. What was wrong with me?

By the evening, I got an amazing debuff.

* * *

**Migraine**

_**Great knowledge multiplies grief.** _

_**Awareness of own worthlessness provoked a headache attack.** _

_-10 to Intellect_

_-5 to Endurance_

_-5 to the Power_

_-5 to Agility_

_-5 to Magic_

**_Temporary effect._ **

* * *

And there was no cure for migraine for magicians.

In general, it was offensive. To my indignation with my own actions Regulus said:

\- Aren't you always like this?

\- What's this?

\- You do only "pump up" your levels, you communicate with people, only if you need something, don't respect the older generation, you don't keep promises...

\- I keep! - I was outraged.

\- You promised Draco that you would study Potions with him, I heard myself, but you didn't go.

\- The book was interesting, - I said, covering my red face with my hands.

\- It would have disappeared if you had left for an hour?

It was an incredible shame. Especially because the reason not to go was insignificant.

\- So why isn't anyone telling me that I'm behaving incorrectly?

\- We have already talked to one. He left the house, breaking down the door, - Regulus sniffed.

\- Dad...

\- Well, it was almost the same. But he said hello to everyone before breakfast.

\- And I did not? - I asked, dying inside and trying to remember my morning.

\- I have never heard.

It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare. It was time to grab my head and wail.

\- Although the last couple of days you have been behaving decently. Even flying on a broom in the middle of the lesson wasn't interrupted, because you're tired.

\- You're a portrait, how do you see all of it?

\- In the attic, a still life with fruits hangs right in front of the window, from there I look.

I doomedly looked at my uncle.

\- Do you think grandma will forgive me for my behavior?

\- She will forgive you, even if you start to torture muggles in the basement, - Regulus said grimly, - she has no one left but you.

I sighed and went to make peace with my relatives.

* * *

My grandmother, even if she was surprised at my presence at her five o'clock tea, didn't show anything.

Draco was not offended at all, he was used to this kind of neglect from my side. Poor child. He had no luck with his cousin.

Then I joined the family accounting under the supervision of great-grandfather Arcturus, rode horses with great-grandfather Pollux and went shopping with grandma Druella.

\- It's like the child was replaced, - exclaimed Ellador Black from her portrait - that's what life in a favorable environment means! Told you, she would get rid of the muggle influence and would become a lady!

\- I think that Muggles have nothing to do with it, it's just that the girl realized her duty to House, - objected Cygnus Black from his painting.

If you had asked me, I would have said it was all because of a stupid worldview, whose influence on my life I simply underestimated. It's not like I weighed anything when I chose. I wanted the disk! But when the worldview was gone, all my selfish actions had surfaced in all its glory. I felt that I'll continue to work out their consequences. And this is what an eight-year-old child did... Let's consider that I acquired my Civil position very timely.

After establishing contact with my relatives, strange as it might seem, my studies went well and I managed to bring my Surveillance to level 25.

The high level of Surveillance allowed me to unlock a new skill.

* * *

**Choose skill:**

**1\. Perspicacity**

**_A big monster spitting fire - a dragon. A small lizard in a shell - a turtle! Sherlock cries quietly in the corner of your talent._ **

_\+ 0.75 to pumping speed intellect_

**2\. Intuition**

_**When there is nothing else to hope for, it remains to trust the luck.** _

_\+ 0.75 to pumping speed intellect_

* * *

I wanted to ask: "Can't you wrap it together?". Both of them were very tempting. Regulus with which I decided to consult on this issue, said:

\- I would choose Perspicacity. More facts, more information.

Draco first asked me a question about a hypothetical choice:

\- Are you sure you can't take both?

\- Exactly, - I answered.

\- Then Intuition! Do you have any idea how much easier it will be to catch Snitch?

\- What about fair play? - I asked with a sneer.

\- Everything is honest, it's not a spell!

I didn't ask such a stupid question to the elders, they would think that I had nothing else to do.

So far, they'd considered these calculations to be a game that Draco and I invented.

In fact, I was presented with a choice to rely on facts or feelings.

Not being able to choose on my own, I threw a coin in the evening.

* * *

 **Name:** Walburga Black

 **Status:** Steel Lady

 **Class:** Sorceress

 **Age:** ?

 **Level:** ?

* * *

Yes! Perspicacity was cool!

\- Why do you shine so bright, let me ask you? - my grandmother was sitting heavily set on the sofa next to me. Regulus immediately washed away from the painting.

\- Grandma, are you a Sorceress?

\- Aren't you? - Walburga was surprised.

Well, what is the manner of answering a question by another question? I wondered if we didn't have any jews in our bloodline?

\- No, - I honestly answered her, - I am a Magician!

\- And how do they differ?

Really, how?

* * *

**Sorceress**

_**Sorcerers don't fly naked on brooms, sorceresses aristocratically curse.** _

_+1.5 to pumping speed Dark Magic_

_+0.5 to pumping speed Poitions_

_+10 to Magic_

_+10 to Endurance_

* * *

\- Sorcerers are good at dark magic and potions, - I said cautiously, -and magicians have not yet decided on their specialty.

\- I've never heard of such a classification, - said Walburga, - but the idea is interesting. So, in your opinion, I am the Sorceress. It fits the description. And who is Narcissa?

\- It is necessary to look at her! - I wanted to check it on uncle Lucius, and on the others!

\- Without looking, you can't tell? - my grandmother's voice was suspicious. - I shrugged.

\- But it is more reliable to look.

* * *

In general, Perspicacity gave me a lot of benefits. Besides the fact that at last I was able to see the class of my relatives, with the help of new opportunities, I could see the charms imposed on objects. For example, the first time I looked at Draco, when he was flying on his field, I almost went blind from the flashing windows before my eyes.

It turned out that all the equipment Draco wore during his workout had various charms: weight relief, spells for less air resistance, thermal regulation and even softening the impact. The broom was enchanted too! Most of it I couldn't recognize, the level of the charms was not enough.

It became much easier to understand the books I had read, and I was able to grasp the very essence almost immediately.

I suspected that Intuition would have prompted me to move a wand or which ingredient should be thrown into the cauldron while cooking the potion.

I understood in such a way that Perspicacity was good for theory, and Intuition for practice.

* * *

My tenth birthday was celebrated by a huge cake with whipped cream, an acquaintance with a bunch of thoroughbred children my age (Crabbe and Goyle were also present) and the return of Aunt Ida Foley from Eastern Europe. In general, it didn't turn out well with Foley. Somehow I forgot about my relatives from Ella's side, and my grandmother was afraid that they would take me away from her - still everyone thought that Sirius had killed Ella. So she blocked the fireplace from them. She also didn't reply to the letters. As a child, to be honest. But then grandma Luisa and grandpa Irwin thought to write to Malfoy, and Narcissa was able to fix her grandmother's brain. And after this, I started to communicate with them.

So, aunt Ida was an unusually sensible lady, with a well-hung tongue and an excellent knowledge of runes. She became a frequent guest in our house.

\- The DPR won't be long, - Ida said thoughtfully once, - we magicians don't usually care about the muggle's political regimes, but now everybody is interested.

\- I would give them less than a year, - I said.

It was 1990. I rose to the 14 level and received a notice.

Get a letter from Hogwarts to unlock level 15.

After that I started to look through my stats and think, can I become competitive?

* * *

 **Name:** Adara Walburga Black

 **Status:** Daughter of a murder

 **Age:** 10 years

 **Class:** Magician

 **Level:** 14 (9750/10000)

 **Health:** 320/320

 **Mana:** 200/200

 **Power:** 9

 **Endurance:** 12

 **Agility:** 12

 **Intellect:** 28

 **Magic:** 16

 **Luck:** 8

 **Loose points:** 50

 **Money:** 90,000 galleons

 **Reputation:** \- 1350

* * *

Then I called Draco, opened his character sheet and began to compare our characteristics jealousy:

* * *

 **Name:** Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **Age:** 9 years

 **Class:** Magician

 **Level:** 13 (8900/9100)

 **Health:** 290/300

 **Mana:** 190/190

 **Power:** 11

 **Endurance:** 14

 **Agility:** 15

 **Intellect:** 16

 **Magic:** 17

 **Luck:** 11

* * *

My precious cousin somehow unimaginably managed to overtake me on level of Magic. And in general, his statues were impressive.

\- You're squinting again, - Draco grumbled, - Mom says you'll have wrinkles so early.

I squinted when I used Surveillance and Perspicacity. It's a bad idea to activate them aloud, isn't it? I'm sure I would be in Mungo.

\- I'm checking if we are ready for school, - said.

\- This is more than a year, - Malfoy said outrageously.

\- It is better to do too much than not enough, - I decided proudly, - let's go, you'll teach me how to pull dumbbells.

And we began to wait for letters from Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

The preparation for Hogwarts was in full swing. The books available to me in the library were carefully studied. Offended Draco nozzled near during the studying after I said it was better to pay more attention to study than to flying, and his parents agreed with me.

I liked the charms the most, but it was impossible to practice them without a magic wand. Wandless magic existed in this world, but my skill was clearly not enough to master it. I suspected that wandless magic was the very top of my skill, the last level. That's why all I could do was to push Charisma to level 2, and then I needed to practice. The same was the case with Transfiguration, which was brought up to level 2. But there was Potions, Draco and I both pumped up to level 6 by boiling different light potions under the supervision of grandma Druella and Krecher, which both were very proud of. The Potions, by the way, was pumped not only when the potion was directly boiled, but also when we prepared the ingredients, so the more elegant we chopped the flobberworm, the higher our skill became.

On the morning of July 1, 1991, Kreacher gave me a letter from Hogwarts. My hands were shaking when I took the envelope. The letter from Hogwarts! A real one! A dream of millions of fans of Harry Potter's world! On the envelope with green ink it was written: "Miss A. Black, London, Grimmauld Place, 12, room in lilac tones". How they knew I had lilac-colored walls and curtains? And the blanket's, too? I remember choosing this style when I was five years old, when aunt Narcissa asked me how to decorate my room. It's unlikely that my family would shout about it at every corner. One explanation was Magic.

I sighed, threw away unnecessary thoughts, and carefully opened the envelope.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF SORCERY AND MAGIC_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore (Knight of the Order of Merlin 1st degree, Great Wizard, Supreme Wizard, President of the International Confederation of Mages)._

_Dear Ms. Adara Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Director._

* * *

**The quest is completed.**

**Victim of fraudulent manipulations.**

**_You have managed to survive in this big and evil world._ **

_+1000 to experience_

**The level is increased.**

**Inventory is unlocked.**

**Map is unlocked.**

* * *

**The main quest has started.**

**Wolf in sheep's clothing.**

**_You need to convince the Director that you don't remember anything about Day X, otherwise it will end badly for you._ **

_**Bonus for finish:** The director will be sure you are not a danger and will forget about you for a while._

_**Penalty for failure:** A spell of Obliviate at best._

* * *

**The additional quest is started.**

**Pride of the House**

_**Your relatives are waiting for your distribution in Slytherin. You should not disappoint them.** _

_**Bonus for finish:** improved relations with relatives. Gifts from family._

_**Penalty for failure:** worsening relations with relatives. Temporary deprivation of pocket money._

* * *

I blinked. What was unlocked there?

Inventory?! Map?!

\- Map, - I tried it out loud.

A map of our house with marks immediately appeared before my eyes. On this floor of the house there was only me. There was a floor switch. My grandmother, marked as Walburga Black, was climbing the stairs, apparently, to me. Kreacher was in the kitchen. Oh, Draco! He jumped out of the fireplace on the first floor and, judging by the speed of movement, ran to me. He must have also received a letter.

\- Ada! Letter! - A disheveled cousin flew into my living room.

\- A young man, I'm sure that you were taught to knock on the door before entering, - strictly announced my grandmother, appearing behind his back. Draco first turned white, then red.

I laughed.

\- Grandma Walburga, excuse me! - Draco exhaled.

\- Letter, grandmother, - I decided to save my cousin from the massacre, - Hogwarts!

\- Kreacher told me, - nodded Walburga, - I ordered a festive dinner and called the family.

\- Foley too? - I instantly asked.

\- Foley will come tomorrow, - Walburga wince a little. They still didn't get along.

So, that night was the night for the Blacks.

\- Narcissa and Lucius will be there, too, - she nodded Draco.

Correction, and for Malfoys.

When my grandmother left us, Draco finally managed to exhale and fell on the sofa:

\- I thought I was dead.

\- You know very well that my grandmother is very strict, - I frowned, - why provoke her.

\- So the letter, - my cousin immediately forgot about his sorrows and shook parchment in front of my face.

His ability to instantly switch was something impossible to me.

\- Hogwarts! - He was jumping in the living room enthusiastically, - we are going to Hogwarts!

\- Yes, yes, -I nodded, - But we have to be ready for everything.

\- Ready for what exactly? - Draco looked at me.

I have already told you that it is very easy to manipulate children, right? Even though it is disgusting. I had been training Draco for three years. I don't need irreconcilable animosity with the Hero and the Redheads. Draco didn't need it even more than I, with his horrible penalties.

\- There will be muggleborn children, - I said, - and we need to be tolerant towards them.

\- And Blood Traitors, - Draco spit out, - we don't need to be tolerant of them.

\- Draco, - I shook my head, - I told you, I specifically learned that Weasley is a lot and they are all boys. You will be bullied, they won't look at your blood status; they will just catch you and kick you in a dark corner.

\- I have Crabbe and Goyle, - Malfoy said confidently.

\- Do you know what people say about those who hide behind others' backs? That they are cowards!

\- I am not a coward, - Draco jumped up instantly.

\- It's better just not to get them, - I advised, - I know that uncle Lucius has a negative opinion about Weasley, but we won't have anything in common with them. Just don't pay more attention to them than to anyone else.

\- And the mudbloods?

\- Muggleborns, - I corrected him, - we will not insult anyone. We are quiet, calm and smart children.

\- But they are...

\- I have the father in Azkaban, - I interrupted him, - due to mass murder of muggles. I am a dark magician for everyone a priory. Daughter of a murderer. I will have enemies. It is not necessary to make our life more difficult.

Draco was silent.

\- Everybody knows about my father, - he quietly said, -nobody believes in Imperius, right?

\- Nobody, - I confirmed, - your reputation also leaves much to be desired.

\- So aunt Ida says, right?

\- Yes, she does.

Aunt Ida became the undisputed authority for Draco, and I used it with all my shamelessness.

\- So we don't bully the muggleborns, we don't touch Weasley, - Malfoy sighed, - but what do we do then?

\- We are learning, Draco, - I knocked on his forehead, - this is a school!

\- Ah, - my cousin blinked, - right.

* * *

The inventory turned out to be... an analogue of the usual RPG inventory. Slots for clothes and jewelry on the left and free cells on the right. There were 25 free cells. The book occupied one cell, but the mantle I tried to put there was two. The inventory was considered a very useful acquisition by me in light of the fact that my belongings could be scrounged by someone at Hogwarts. And so all the most important things I could carry with me.

We went to get our main purchases on August 1. I insisted. According to the canon, Draco was the first student to be met by Potter. I may be able to get to know Potter and make a positive impression on him before he enters Weasley's influence.

I went to Diagon Alley with Malfoys and aunt Ida.

Narcissa and Ida were walking, holding each other under a hand and chirping about something. They looked like two rapturous fools. But one of them had class Dark Witch, the other had a Runologist. Dangerous women. Lucius was an Elemental Wizard, but he owned, if the character's leaf didn't lie, only Fire and Air. However, it was also very impressive. I had never seen in the canon that he used something like that. It seemed I would never grown up to the level 15 to change the stupid class.

\- What is the first thing? - Lucius turned to me and Draco.

\- Wand, - without conspiring, we said.

The adults laughed.

\- Of course, - Ida exclaimed, - as I remember now, I didn't sleep all night before buying a wand. And at Ollivander's, I broke four vases.

\- Me too, - Narcissus confessed, - I still can't understand why he puts them there if they are constantly broken.

\- I think it amuses him, - laughed Lucius, - to watch the kids turn pale and start apologizing.

Our motley company was met by Ollivander with an attentive look.

\- Ida Foley, - he said. - Cedar and hair of a unicorn. 12 inches. Flexible.

\- It is, - Ida smiled as she showed her wand, - my best friend.

\- It's wonderful, - Ollivander exclaimed, - but your little sister... Pear tree and pen phoenix. 13 and a half inches. As if specially created for Charms.

Inside, everything is painfully squeezed. Ella's wand was given to Foley after her death. I remember her, not very long, beautiful golden shade. I remember Ella created colorful glowing butterflies that flew around me, it was so beautiful.

\- I suppose this young lady, Miss Black, and you, oh, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, the young heir to Malfoy, - Ollivander finally noticed the rest of us, - who shall we begin with?

\- With me, - Draco came forward. I didn't object.

Draco found his wand rather quickly. It took about fifteen minutes or so.

\- Hawthorn and unicorn hair. 10 inches. Moderate flexibility, - declared Ollivander. In my opinion, the wand looked simple. For Draco, who loved everything fancy and unusual, it was too ordinary, even strict.

But Draco himself had a different opinion when he came to me, pressing the wand to his chest. His eyes were burning with delight.

\- Ada, this is...

I myself caught his enthusiasm and approached Ollivander.

\- So, the willow and the hair of a unicorn, 11 inches.

I did not feel anything. It was as if I had not even taken a magic wand in my hands.

\- So, something else, - he grabbed the wand from my hands and immediately stocked another one, - how about this one? Maple and phoenix pen, 13 inches.

And again, a failure. The mountain of boxes of wands continued increasing. The windows were fought, the shelves were broken. Others started being annoyed. It was not safe to be on the sight of a wand in my hands.

\- It seems that I am here for a long time, - I turned to my family, - can we save time?

\- I want to look at brooms, - Draco immediately picked up my idea.

\- I will stay with Ada, - Narcissa said.

\- I will go to the bookstore, - Ida shrugged, - where is the list of books?

\- I'm going to the pharmacy, - Lucius supported the plan.

\- So, we'll meet you at Malkin's, - Narcissa said.

There's just the three of us. Ollivander practically enjoyed what was happening, although the destruction was growing, and the wand was still not found.

* * *

_Lyrical retreat. While Adara was looking for her wand._

Draco was sitting on a chair in Madame Malkin's store waiting for his school robes to be ready. It has been an hour and a half since they left Mom and Ada at Ollivander's and they still haven't shown up. Draco and his father had time to stop by the pharmacy and look at the brooms, to meet Aunt Ida, who gave him his set of textbooks and a dozen good, in her opinion, handbooks. Then Ida and his father went to the "Magic Menagerie," and Draco was left with Malkin. The heir to Malfoy was madly bored. And then another visitor entered the room. Draco winced to himself. Muggleborn. Madame Malkin measured him and sent to Draco.

"Do not get muggleborns," - the voice of Ada broke out in his head.

"Okay, I won't, especially since he looks like a ragamuffin, in case he's an orphan." - Draco thought.

\- Hello, - Draco asked in as a friendly manner as he could - also to Hogwarts?

\- Yes,- the boy nodded cautiously. Draco noticed that one of the lenses of his glasses was cracked.

\- Mom stayed with my cousin to pick out wands, dad and aunt needed something at the Magic Menagerie. I hope that they won't choose owls for me and Ada without us, - Draco said, - after all, this is a pet and a friend, I would like to choose it myself.

\- Owls carry mail, don't they? - The boy quietly asked.

\- Well, yes, - nodded Draco, - you can't keep them in a room at Hogwarts, but there is owlery and students can visit them there.

\- That's great.

\- What House would you like to attend? - Draco asked, - I want to go to Slytherin, where all my family studied. Ada also wants to go to Slytherin, but I wouldn't be surprised if she gets to Ravenclaw, she is terribly smart.

\- I don't know what Houses there are, - the boy answered confusedly, - I just yesterday learned that I am a magician.

"I thought so," nodded Draco. - "muggleborn."

\- There are four Houses in Hogwarts. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Sorting Hat, it is an artifact. You put it on, and it sorts you to the House. It is believed that in Slytherin - cunning, in Gryffindor - brave, in Hufflepuff - hardworking, and in Ravenclaw - smart. I used to think so too, but Ada thinks that the criterion is some other, - in one breath told everything Draco.

\- Isn't it possible to be brave and hardworking at the same time? - the boy blinked perplexed.

\- Ada says so, - Malfoy nodded, - and I think she is right.

\- Is Ada your cousin? - asked the boy.

\- Yes, - nodded Draco proudly, - but she is at Ollivander's now and cannot choose a wand. It is almost two hours now.

\- It's not the magician who chooses the wand, but the wand chooses the magician, - said the young assistant of Madame Malkin, who was standing at the cash desk, - I believe that your cousin is an unusual person, usually Mr. Ollivander finds a suitable wand with the tenth attempt.

\- I have had it since the fifteenth, - confessed Draco, - but Ada...

\- Probably, she will not find it, - shrugged the girl.

\- What happens if no wand is suitable? - the boy asked with horror on his face.

\- At first they try family's wands, - Draco shrugged, - in case of my father, it was like that. The family one suited him. Magicians die, but the wands stay. Families keep them. And if they don't fit, they make them to order.

The boy exhaled:

\- And if I don't know where our family wands are kept?

Draco opened his eyes in astonishment: "Well, that's..."

\- Are your parents wizards? - he couldn't resist.

\- They were, - the boy turned away, - they died.

Draco was embarrassed:

\- Sorry, I...

\- It's okay, - the boy brushed off, but did not turn around.

\- If they were wizards, you need to find relatives, - said quietly a still confused Draco, - they usually know.

\- My only relatives are not magicians, - the boy answered, - they don't even want to hear about it.

\- Wait, - blinked Draco, - your parents were muggleborn or something?

\- What? - after all, a boy turned to Draco.

\- Well, we call muggles people who don't have magic power, - explained Draco patiently, - and muggleborns are those who were born in a muggle family, and they don't have relatives in the magical world.

\- Back then, only muggleborn was mom, - the boy said, - daddy seems not.

\- And, what is your name? I am Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Here, the door to the store opened.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the moment that I bitterly regretted that I had chosen Perspicacity over Intuition. Maybe my time in that store would have been reduced to five minutes.

\- You remind me of your grandfather, - Ollivander told me, - he, too, was an extremely interesting customer. The fir and the dragon's heart vein. Fifteen inches. Perfect for Transfiguration. He was an uncommon wizard.

\- He's not dead, - I gestured, - don't talk about him like he's dead.

\- Oh, I beg your pardon, Miss Black, - Ollivander made his way to the staff room, - I'll look for something special.

\- I hope Dragonorend won't suit you, - said Narcissa thoughtfully.

\- Maybe I can still get a wand here, - I said, - It's not a total loss yet.

Narcissa hummed snorted.

Ollivander came out with a dozen very dusty boxes.

\- These wands were made by my grandfather. I haven't had to take them out in a couple of years. Let's start with the one I think should fit you, - Ollivander pulled out one of the boxes and handed it to me, - Aspen and dragon heart vein. Eleven inches. Made for battle magic. The most beautiful wand I've ever seen.

I felt the heat before I even touched it. It was it. My wand! When I took it, I knew I would never part with it willingly. It was milky white, smooth, and the carved handle was adorned with white flowers.

\- I was able to please you after all, - Ollivander exclaimed, - wonderful, that's just wonderful...

"Well, at least it's not curious," I grinned to myself, eagerly examining my wand.

\- It's very curious, - he finished.

"What a jinx," I thought.

\- What's so curious about it? - Narcissa looked at the wand.

\- I have made hundreds of wands, - Ollivander replied, "but aspen... I have always been reluctant to use it, though it is beautiful! It reminds you of ivory in color, doesn't it? But... our family's experience tells us that aspen sticks were always given to those who were building new orders.

\- Revolutionaries, or what? - I wondered.

\- You might say so, - Ollivander smiled, looking me carefully in the eye. - It's curious that this wand chose Black, - he said. - You look even more like your father than I first thought.

* * *

\- Well, at least it's not the Dragonorend, - said Narcissa when we finally emerged from Ollivander's stuffy store.

\- It's not a prophecy, auntie, - I said, -What if I become Minister of Magic and take away the robes? Also a revolutionary act. A thousand years of tradition down the drain.

Narcissa smiled weakly.

\- You don't have to tell the others about this, do you? - I shrugged. - Why bother grandma? Let's just say the pretty witch got the pretty wand!

Narcissa shook her head:

\- Ollivander is right, you look an awful lot like Sirius.

We entered Madam Malkin's store in a good mood. The first thing I noticed was my cousin's white hair:

\- Draco!

\- Ada, - Malfoy exclaimed, distracted from his conversation with someone else, - Well?

I raised the wand clutched in my hand victoriously. Draco was laughing:

\- What a face you have!

\- I probably tried a thousand wands, aunt even managed to remember the Dragonorend, - I complained, politely said hello to the girl at the cash desk, came closer to my cousin and froze.

Hell! It is no wonder that in the book the kid was annoyed by the fact that he was a copy of his father. If he looks like that now, when he grows up - it will become indistinguishable at all. Narcissa gasped quietly from behind.

\- This is my cousin, - meanwhile Draco introduced me to his friend, - Adara Black, and this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and this is...

\- Potter, - it came out of my mouth after all.

The boy pulled out his eyes at me. Draco, too.

\- Do you know me? - Harry was surprised.

\- You are very similar to your father, - I exhaled.

\- A copy of James at your age, - Narcissa entered the conversation, - only he was taller and...

And, apparently, James, unlike Harry, was fed at home. But I knew all this. I'd convinced myself that dealing with Potter is more trouble than it's worth. Let him be a hero, and I will live here quietly...

\- Did you know my dad?

"Poor child." - I thought.

\- Are you Harry Potter? - with some sacred horror asked Draco.

\- Yes, - nodded the boy.

The girl behind the cash register gaped. Narcissa threw a warning glance at her.

\- Was James my cousin? - Narcissa was thinking, smiling soothingly at Harry, - or was he a cousin? I do not remember...

\- Then... - Harry sighed, - if you are my relative, why didn't you take me to your place? Oh... sorry, I didn't mean to... of course you didn't have to...

Narcissa bit her lip and looked at me. Draco also looked at me with some kind of despair.

\- Harry, do you know what the Civil War is? - I asked him.

\- Yes, - he nodded,- "it is when people fight inside one country.

\- It was the same for the wizards in England, - I started by carefully selecting the words, - the war ended only ten years ago. And our families supported different sides in this conflict.

\- But... you said we were related, - Harry said at a loss.

\- All pureblood wizards in Britain are related in some way, - said Madam Malkin, who appeared to be eavesdropping, standing nearby. - That was the horror of this war. Brother against brother, and son against father.

\- They wouldn't give you to us, - Narcissa said quietly.

\- And who won the war? - Potter asked.

\- You, - said the girl seller, - you won. You destroyed You-Know-Who!

\- I don't know anybody, - Potter was confused, - I didn't destroy anybody!

Draco put his hand on his shoulder and made him sit down.

\- We found not the best place to discuss it all, - Narcissa shook her head.

\- Madame Malkin, - I called the woman, - robes at Hogwarts!

\- Of course, sweetie. And everything is ready for the boys!

\- Harry! - a big hairy man knocked on the other side of the window.

\- Hagrid, - cheered up Harry's spirit.

\- You're kidding, - Draco shook head in shock, - What? He was sent with you?

\- He works at Hogwarts, - Harry said.

\- As a forester!

\- Harry, muggeborns and those who don't know about magic are always accompanied by qualified adult magicians who can answer all the questions, - said Narcissa softly, - and Hagrid, as far as I know, Hogwarts is never finished.

Potter thought. He nodded and suddenly jumped up, picked up his bag with robes, put the money in front of the girl seller.

\- It was nice to meet you, ma'am, - he told Narcissa, - I'll see you at Hogwarts, Draco, Adara. Good bye.

And ran away. What was that? It seems that Potter is not as simple as I originally thought. And I didn't even have time to look through it with Perspicacity.

\- Mrs. Malfoy, - said Madame Malkin to my aunt, - something I don't like about it. The boy only yesterday learned about magic and was accompanied by this savage, not by Professor McGonagall. Could Mr. Malfoy...

\- I will tell him, - nodded Narcissus, - don't doubt.

\- How so? - Draco was crushed. - He was...

\- Yes, - I confirmed, - exactly...

\- I'm not sure I understand what you mean, but just in case, - said Narcissa, - let's forget about it for now and go to the Magic Menagerie. Lucius and Ida have been waiting for us for a long time.

\- And what did father do for so long in the Magic Menagerie? - Draco was surprised.

\- He was looking at the fish, - Narcissa said.

When we approached the Magic Menagerie, I noticed a dark alley and poked Draco in the side.

\- One of the entrances to Knockturn Alley, - I whispered.

\- Do you say? - he blinked.

\- Do you seriously think that uncle Lucius and aunt Ida had been looking at fish here for almost an hour?

\- Are you coming? - Narcissa was already standing at the entrance.

\- Yes, - we answered with the choir and hurried inside.

I looked carefully at the owl. The owl looked carefully at me. We looked at each other.

\- You two are getting along, right? - Ida asked.

\- I don't know, - I said honestly, and turned to the owl, - do we get along?

The owl reached for my face and sniffed something. It was tickle and funny.

\- I think that means yes.

Draco picked out his owl, and we went home.

* * *

I showed my grandmother the wand with particular pleasure.

\- Mr. Ollivander said it was the most beautiful wand he'd ever seen, - I boasted, hiding the revolutionary element in its filling.

Walburga grinned:

\- Well, at least it's not Dragonorend.

\- Grandmother, - I frowned, - why do you keep mentioning this Dragonorend? Aunt Narcissa, too... No, I know it's our special wand, but...

\- Do you know why it's called the Dragonorend?

\- Because Blacks've killed at least a hundred dragons with it, - I answered eagerly. I knew my family's history, even if I wasn't proud of some of it.

\- Why?

\- Why what?

\- Why we killed dragons, you know?

I wondered. There was nothing in the family archives.

\- No, - I shook my head, uncertain of what was to come.

\- Dragonorend was created by Akamar Black in the 10th century. There were more dragons then, and they were more vicious than they are now. They were constantly attacking villages and cannibalizing them. Akamar then used dark magic to create a weapon designed specifically to kill dragons. A wand, later called the Dragonorend.

\- Did it consume the souls of dragons? - I asked with interest.

\- Not quite, - Walburga shook her head, - it absorbs the souls of everyone it kills, but only after owner reveals its true power.

\- I don't understand, so until whoever chosen by the wand reveals its power, it won't absorb souls?

\- Yes, - grandma nodded, - but it does have tremendous power when revealed. That's why there were always fools in the Black family who wanted that power.

\- How do you reveal it?

\- Kill a dragon and bathe the wand in its blood, - said Walburga with a sneer. - He had a sense of humor, Akamar.

\- What if owner don't kill a dragon? Owner could do without absorbing souls, just use his wand

\- Then Dragonorend will consume the soul of the wizard himself, - answered Walburga grimly, - It is a cursed wand, but it is made of our blood. We've tried to break it, but it mends itself. We've tried to lose it, but it's always was found. We've tried to sell it, give it away, but it will always find its way to Black. No one has received the Dragonorend for three hundred years, and we were madly afraid that it would choose you.

My aspen wand wasn't a problem at all in comparison to that worry.

\- Grandmother, - I said, - here's the thing. Mr. Ollivander said my wand was a... revolutionary's wand, or something... But that doesn't mean I'd run to fight for muggle rights!

\- I didn't doubt that, - Walburga retorted, - I don't think we need to focus on that right now. I got Cygnus First's family wand. He died young, and everyone said I'd never live past twenty-five, but I've... buried them all and lived. You don't have to worry about that.

\- Okay, - I nodded.

I was relieved, at least for a while.

* * *

My own attempts at Occlumency had failed, so I turned to Regulus for help.

\- What am I doing wrong? - I poked my finger at a book by Tazeus Amathanides from our library, - It says here that in the initial stages I have to clear my mind of thoughts before going to sleep. I'm trying, but it's not working.

\- How do you know that? - Uncle asked, - that's the beginning stages, I didn't feel it when I was studying either.

"Due to the fact that the skill doesn't increase! - I almost blurted out. Looking at my face, Regulus sighed:

\- How do you clear your mind? What image do you hold?

\- The ocean, - I answered eagerly.

\- Describe it to me.

I closed my eyes and imagined it.

\- There is nothing around, only water. It's everywhere. The glare of the sun shimmered on the surface. The water is clear and calm, and I can see the bottom, but it's far away. Such... serenity...

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was:

* * *

**Level up**

* * *

And according to the character sheet, Occlumency had reached Level 2.

\- These fifteen minutes were really effective, - I exclaimed.

\- Fifteen minutes? - Regulus was indignant. - I've been trying to reach you for four hours!

\- Аh?

\- Dinner in ten minutes!

\- I've been like that for four hours? - I was astonished.

\- It was too deep, - his uncle shook his head, - the concentration spells are here, so... It's dangerous to do Occlumency alone.

\- But you are with me!

\- I can't push you in the side or use a spell to wake you up! I'm not a human, I'm just a phantom of a man who once lived.

\- You're not a phantom, - I protested heatedly, - you're my uncle! My uncle's soul!

\- That doesn't change the fact that I'm dead, - Regulus said quietly and left the painting.

He didn't come into the living room after that.

I only meditated with Draco, who kept a close eye on my condition. At any rate, he himself said he was watching closely.

Draco himself was unconcerned about the Occlumency, saying only that no one would need his thoughts, and that the artifacts would protect against superficial mind reading.

\- So, - I stopped him, - what the artifacts do you mean?

\- Here, - Draco poked his chest, showing me his pendant.

* * *

**Gold pendant with an emerald.**

**_Artifact. Rank - rare._ **

_Protection against mind reading._

* * *

Indeed, I blinked stunned. Why didn't I have one?

\- When was it given out? - I asked.

\- The day after we met Potter, - Draco said, - I thought you were ennobled, too.

\- No, - I shook my head, - but I'll be sure to ask.

My grandmother didn't deny me the extra protection, she just went somewhere and brought me a set of jewelry.

* * *

**A gold pendant with a diamond.**

**_Artifact. Rank - rare._ **

_Heats up when there is negativity directed at the wearer._

* * *

**Gold Diamond Earrings**

_**Artifact. This one is rare.** _

_Protection against mind reading._

* * *

**Gold Diamond Ring**

_**Artifact. Rank - rare.** _

_Reveals additives in food and drink._

* * *

_Bonus when wearing the full set: +5 to luck._

* * *

\- Grandma, - I exhaled, - do you have any more of those things?

\- I do, - Walburga grinned, - but I won't let you into the Vault just yet. My experience has taught me that it's better to keep a girl away from jewels.

\- Do we have a collection like the British Crown?

\- I don't know what collection the British Crown has," said Walburga, "but the Blacks have been dragging anything that glitters like magpies for a thousand years. The Vault was first put in order in the 17th century, and it took all the women of the House nearly a year and a half to catalog and sort it. I remember Bella, Meda, and Narcissa, when we let them into the Vault for the first time, spent six hours there, still unable to choose and settle down. So trust me to choose for now, or I know you, you won't get out of there until Hogwarts.

The last week before Hogwarts, I persuaded Aunt Ida to go to the Muggle clothing stores.

\- Why would you want to do that? - Ida asked.

\- Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité," I said, "That's what they're promoting now.

\- I don't know what collection the British Crown has, - said Walburga, - but the Blacks have been dragging anything that glitters like magpies for a thousand years. The Vault was first put in order in the 17th century, and it took all the women of the House nearly a year and a half to catalog and sort it. I remember Bella, Meda, and Narcissa, when we let them into the Vault for the first time, spent six hours there, still unable to choose and settle down. So trust me to choose for now, or I know you, you won't get out of there until Hogwarts.

The last week before Hogwarts, I persuaded aunt Ida to go to the muggle clothing stores.

\- Why would you want to do that? - Ida asked.

\- Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité, - I said, - That's what they're promoting now.

\- Freedom, equality, fraternity? And you think dressing like them will make you blend in with the crowd?

\- I think, auntie, that if I dressed like them, they would have less reason to pick on me, - I pulled out a British flag T-shirt in my size from the shelf, - look... For example, Gryffindors would be walking down the hallway, and I'd be walking towards them. And they'd be like: "Ah! Here comes Black! Well, we're gonna..." and I'd be like, "Why, exactly?" and they're like: "You purebloods don't like muggles," and I'd go, "Look, I'm wearing Nike sneakers made by muggles, how could I not like muggles?" And that's it, the incident is over.

\- You're exaggerating.

\- Of course I'm exaggerating, - I rolled my eyes, - but in my case, it's better just to keep a low profile.

\- Wouldn't you be a black sheep in Slytherin with that attitude? - Ida shook her head.

\- It's always possible to negotiate with Slytherins, - I shrugged, - they use their brains, and they might even come up with something of their own.

\- I'll warn Morris just in case.

Did I mention I have a lot of relatives? Morris is my second cousin on Ella's side. He's in Slytherin, he's going to be a fifth year. I'd only seen him a couple of times and not for long, but I'd already been promised family support at Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Grandma, is it possible to make copies of these photos? - I asked, handing Walburga a small stack.

\- It's possible, of course, - Grandma agreed, - but why?

\- I just thought Potter didn't have any pictures of his parents, - I answered, making a pitying face, - He lives with muggles, so he can't get them.

\- Your father's friendship with Potter didn't do him any good, - Walburga grumbled, but she took the pictures.

* * *

\- So, you're not offended anymore? - I asked Regulus, who had condescended to appear on the landscape in our living room. I'd been entertaining myself for the past few days by practicing Charms and Transfiguration. I didn't care about the fact witchcraft had been banned outside of Hogwarts for minors. But Regulus hadn't been showing up for those classes.

\- I wasn't offended, - my uncle retorted.

\- Will you be able to visit me at Hogwarts? - I asked hopefully.

\- No, - he shook his head, - I can only go wherever my portrait is, and there isn't one at Hogwarts.

\- And if I take it out of here and take it with me?

\- And who would allow you to commit such a blatant act of vandalism? - Regulus grinned. - Don't, you'll be back very soon.

\- Four months from now, - I muttered.

\- I'll miss you, too, - my uncle smiled.

* * *

My things were folded. The bags were packed. The clothes for tomorrow were ready. One last check.

* * *

 **Name:** Adara Walburga Black

 **Status:** Daughter of a murderer.

 **Age:** 11

 **Class:** Mage

 **Level:** 16 (11600/14750)

 **Health:** 350/350

 **Mana:** 220/220

 **Power:** 9

 **Agility:** 12

 **Endurance:** 12

 **Intellect:** 28

 **Magic:** 16

 **Luck:** 13

 **Loose Points:** 57

 **Money:** 100,000 gallons

 **Reputation:** -1250

* * *

_**Legilimency. 1 lvl. (active). Locked** _

_**Occlumency. 3 lvl. (active).** _

_**Dark Magic. 1 lvl. (active). Locked** _

_**Perspicacity. 10 lvl. (passive)** _

_**Charms. 3 lvl. (passive)** _

_**Transfiguration. 3 lvl. (passive)** _

_**Potions. 6 lvl. (passive)** _

_**Etiquette. 17 lvl. (passive)** _

_**Dancing. 22 lvl. (passive)** _

* * *

**Magic wand (not personified)**

_**Artifact. Rank Rare.** _

_Aspen and dragon heart vein. 11 in._

_+1.5 to Combat Magic ability._

* * *

I thought I was ready.

X-Day #2 was upon us.


	8. Chapter 8

Grandma didn't go to the train station with me. She stroked my head and held me close to her for a second. I wasn't surprised; she never liked any fuss.

At King Cross Station, aunt Ida and I emerged from the fireplace in the back room. Ida instantly plied some station worker to stack my bags on the cart. I had sent my owl, Spark, to Hogwarts as early as that morning because my grandmother had said it would be torture for the bird to be cooped up for so long, so my luggage raised no questions from anyone.

My auntie in her tweed pantsuit and heels and I, in jeans, a knit sweater, sneakers, and a backpack behind my back, didn't arouse anyone's suspicions.

We were almost to the cherished entrance to the platform, when I managed to notice a black-haired head among the red-headed family.

\- What's wrong? - Ida asked, noticing my confusion.

\- Potter, - I muttered, nodding toward the Weasley crowd.

\- Oh, - she said.

Weasley and Potter had already crossed to the other side of the platform.

We stopped in front of the wall we had to go through.

\- It doesn't feel right, running into the wall, - I admitted reluctantly.

\- You should have running start, - Ida advised, - so you'll run by inertia, even if you start stopping yourself.

\- Decent withes shouldn't know the word inertia, - I chuckled, running.

\- I'm right after you, - Ida told me.

It felt like I was passing through a hot current of air. My eyes were a little watery.

\- Nine and ¾, - Ida cheerfully announced as she appeared behind me, we're here.

The scarlet train was smocking, and I looked around dazedly.

\- We must look for Morris, - said my aunt.

Every time I hear the name Morris, I think of a serious lemur from cartoon Madagascar. However, my cousin didn't look a bit like his painted namesake. In the time I hadn't seen him, he seemed to have grown even more, and now he towered not only over me, but over Ida as well.

\- Hello, honey, - Ida kissed Morris on both cheeks, - you've grown again.

\- It suits a man to be tall, - said Morris with a smirk.

\- How can girls see your face when it's so far away? - I protested.

The boy laughed and pulled me into his arms.

There was another big difference between the Foley and the Black. The Foley'd liked to touch other people and didn't shy away from expressing their feelings. Morris was glad to see me, and in spite of the fact that we hardly knew each other, he considered me part of his family.

The train whistled at first time. We hustled.

\- Keep an eye on Ada, - Ida instructed Morris. - And you listen to Morris, - my aunt hugged me one last time, - I'll see Spark tomorrow morning with the news!

\- Yes, - my cousin and I nodded. Morris picked up my bags and climbed into the carriage. I climbed in after him.

\- Hey, Mor! - someone called Foley, - I took a seat.

\- I've got the tail today, Marcus, - said Morris, turning to the lad.

\- I'm not the tail! - I was indignant.

\- Who's that? - The tall, broad-shouldered fellow came over to us curiously. It was Marcus Flint. And why did they call him a troll in films? Just a guy, and his teeth were easy to straighten.

\- Meet Adara Black, my cousin, and Marcus Flint, my classmate and good friend, - Morris introduced us to each other.

\- Nice to meet you, - and a curtsy. The second son of a noble family, after all. But I'm not going to do it in front of the Weasley.

\- Neither am I, - Marcus bowed slightly.

\- Are we done with the etiquette? - Morris rushed us.

Marcus and Morris shoved my two bags onto the top shelves in one motion.

\- My Tail, - Morris said to me, - you...

The train was moving.

\- Finally, - Marcus nodded to himself.

\- Tail're going to go looking for the Malfoy heir, - I said.

\- Do you have money for sweets?

I brushed it aside:

\- Yes, I have, don't worry.

\- Grandmother Louise sent lunch for you. So did my mother, - said Foley, - so be here at one o'clock before I go looking for you.

\- Okay, - I nodded.

Actually, my grandmother had given me lunch, too. But apparently the Foley's didn't trust the Blacks at all.

I went in search of my blond cousin. Actually, the Malfoys had offered to go to the train station together, but aunt Ida insisted that she should be the one to escort me to Hogwarts for the first time.

I peered carefully into the open coupes, but Draco was nowhere to be found. I noticed the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. Draco was in a place I'd never expected him to be.

I heard Malfoy's voice in the distance, but I couldn't make out the words, and when I got closer, I heard it:

\- Dumbledore is a great wizard, and he went to Gryffindor! So Gryffindor is the best department! - A girl's voice rang out.

\- And Slytherin was where Hippocrates Smethwyck went to school! The chief healer of St. Mungo's Hospital! He saved not even hundreds of lives, he saved thousands! So the best House is Slytherin! - And that's my cousin.

There were four children sitting in the coupe, but the fierce argument was between the shaggy-haired girl and Draco. Redhead and Potter just stared at them with bulging eyes.

I leaned my shoulder against the coupe door and folded my arms across my chest.

\- Most of the wizards who became Ministers of Magic went to Hufflepuff. From the twenty fundamental discoveries in the world of magic in the last two hundred years, eighteen were made by former students of Ravenclaw.

Everyone stared at me.

\- Aren't facts being exchanged here? - I made a puzzled look on my face.

\- Ada! - Draco was practically hanging around my neck. Seriously. We're all missing something in my cousin's upbringing.

\- We only saw each other yesterday, I can't believe you missed me, - I struggled to tear my cousin away from me, - Hey Potter!

\- Hi, - Harry nodded at me.

\- Adara Black, at your service, - I introduced myself to the other two.

\- Hermione Granger, - the girl jumped up immediately, - and where did you get this information?

\- It's all freely available, but I've personally read "History of Magical Britain. From the Beginning of the Ages to the Present Day" Blenheim Stock. Fourth volume. Very well written, and correlated with Muggle history.

I looked at the redhead, and he reluctantly said:

\- Ronald Weasley.

I nodded.

\- But this book isn't on the recommended reading list! - Hermione exclaimed.

Draco howled:

\- Ada! Well, at least you explain it to her!

\- It's not in the recommended reading list, because a Ministry doesn't want mages to get smarter, - I said calmly, - and Bathilda Bagshot, whose textbook was recommended, had eliminated anything that could be interpreted ambiguously from her book. So all that's left in there is the goblin wars.

Hermione looked at me thoughtfully.

\- See, Harry, they're dark mages! - Ron said in a scary whisper.

\- Darkest of all, - I grunted, - that's why I'm a Black!

Hermione chuckled, appreciating the pun.

\- By the way, Harry, I have something for you, - I said, and pulled out the photos from my backpack, - they're copies, so you can keep them.

\- They move, - Potter said mesmerized, watching Sirius make horns at James. They were both wearing school robes, and they looked about fourteen or fifteen years old, - Is that your dad?

\- Yeah, - I nodded, - he is.

Ron and Hermione, driven by curiosity, decided to look, too.

\- You look just like him, - Hermione said.

\- Thank you, - I nodded.

\- That's not me, is it? - Harry asked, showing the picture of James walking around with a baby in his arms.

\- It's Ada, - Draco said, - I don't think they tied a bow on you when you were a kid.

\- You remember my dad, don't you? - Potter looked away from the pictures, - You recognized me in the store, didn't you?

\- I ... I was two years old when they were gone. I remember ... a lot of things, but they're just pictures before my eyes and how I felt. I don't know what your parents liked or...

\- I understand, - Harry nodded hastily, - but will you tell me what you remember?

\- Sure, - I agreed.

\- Who's that? - Draco pointed to the new face in the photos.

\- That's my favorite uncle Peter, - I identified.

\- It's in his death... - Draco started, but shut up when he saw the look on my face.

\- Yes, - I said, and then I looked at Potter's mouth opening and closing, - and let's not talk about it.

\- Scabbers! - Ron shouted, and his rat jumped out of his robe and jumped to the floor, - He scratched me!

Name: Peter Pettigrew.

Status: Involuntary Traitor.

Class: Shifter.

Age: 31.

Level: ?

I blinked. What does "Involuntary Traitor" mean?

\- Ronald, - I began, eyeing the rat carefully. I had nothing to fear. I didn't remember Peter ever transforming in front of me, and no one had ever mentioned his animagic form. Peter must have been counting on that, that's why he came out.

\- What? - Weasley jumped up, ready to chest out in defense of his pet.

\- Nothing, - I shrugged. The rat came closer to me, - Are you hungry, baby?

\- He might bite, - Ron warned me.

But Peter didn't bite; he came willingly into my arms. Draco grimaced.

\- Which House do you think is better? - Hermione suddenly returned to the first topic.

\- All Houses are equal, - I said, shrugging my shoulders as I took the crackers out of my backpack. Peter occupied my shoulder.

Ronald seemed reconciled to his pet's new location and, in a way, began to sympathize with me.

\- Why do you think so? - The girl frowned.

\- Because the curriculum is the same for all Houses, - I gave a piece of cracker to Peter, - So, for example, Hufflepuff has a reputation for not being too smart, but none of them have ever been kicked out for failing a grade. In recent years, Hufflepuff students have won Best Student three times. Three times Slytherins, four times Ravenclaw and once Gryffindor.

\- А…

\- And Ada knows this because I once said that Hufflepuff has stupid students, - Draco explained, - she wasn't too lazy to dig up the information and rub my nose in it.

\- The appendix to Hogwarts History has the names and Houses of all prefects and Best Students for the past few years, - I told Hermione, - By the way, the only Gryffindor is William Weasley.

Ron nodded in response to Granger's demanding gaze, confirming.

\- And the only one who's been expelled in the last fifty years has been a Gryffindor, - Draco said gloatingly.

\- That's not true! - Ron resented.

\- True, - I shook my head and turned to Harry, who was still looking at the photos, - your friend Hagrid, by the way.

\- Why? - Harry asked with a sort of indifference, not taking his eyes off of pictures.

\- He had some dangerous animal in the castle, and it killed a junior girl, - Draco answered.

\- Hagrid is a good man, - Weasley interjected, - all my brothers have told me that, except Percy.

\- Nobody argue, - I shrugged, breaking off another piece of cracker and handing it to Peter, - I don't think he'd done it maliciously, but a girl is dead.

\- Oh, - Hermione shook her head, - so why does everyone say that the best House is Gryffindor?

\- Because it's fashionable, - Potter said abruptly.

Draco flinched. I looked at the boy with interest.

\- Fashionable? - Hermione asked, sounding surprised.

\- It is, - Potter said, - Dumbledore, the winner of Grindelwald, he studied at Gryffindor, my parents studied at Gryffindor... Everyone talks about. And those who listen think it's the best House.

\- Bravo, Potter! - Draco exclaimed.

\- So which House should I go to? - Hermione looked at me with a kind of desperation, apparently singling out a think tank.

\- Wherever the hat'll suggest you go, go there, - I advised, - don't insist on your own.

\- What hat? - Ron asked.

\- The sorting hat, - Draco rolled his eyes, - you're from a wizarding family, how could you not know?

\- You mean we don't have to fight a troll? - Weasley asked with visible relief.

\- Another one of your brothers' tricks? - Potter snorted.

\- Tail. - Morris's voice boomed. Peter on my shoulder twitched.

\- Don't call me that, - I said.

\- Good afternoon, gentlemen and lady, - my cousin greeted the others as he entered the coupe. I told you about lunch!

\- Pardon! - I said, getting up, - I was talking.

\- Mom sent lunch to you, - Draco told me, looking at Morris grudgingly.

\- How farsighted, - Morris smirked, - come on, Ada.

I sat Peter down on the seat and said:

\- I'll look in again.

* * *

_Lyrical digression. After Morris and Ada left._

The coupe door slammed shut behind Ada. Draco stared angrily out the window.

\- Lunch? - Hermione asked timidly.

Ron immediately opened his bag. Hermione reached into her bag. Harry felt very uncomfortable because he didn't have anything himself.

\- I'll share it with you, - Draco said, correctly understanding his confusion, - Ada won't be eating here anyway.

\- Who was that? - Ron asked as he unwrapped his sandwich, - You know, the one who just came in.

Harry was curious about that question, too. He was especially interested in Draco's reaction. What was he so angry about?

\- Morris Foley, - Draco literally spat out, - Ada's cousin on her mother's side.

\- And you don't like him? - Hermione pulled out a bag of apples.

\- I don't, - Draco frowned, - but it's a family matter.

\- I see, - Hermione didn't ask further, - so do you support Ada in her reasoning?

\- Of course, - Malfoy nodded.

\- Then why do you want to go to Slytherin?

\- Because it's a family tradition, - Draco replied, - just like the Weasleys do to go to Gryffindor, but if the hat decides to send me to Hufflepuff, I won't cry. I won't be deprived of my inheritance anyway.

\- Can they? - Harry wondered.

\- There are families who don't accept the choice of hat. They demand reassignment, - Draco shook his head, - or disinherit children for not getting into the right House.

\- But that's ridiculous! - Hermione resented, - It's only a school! And it only lasts seven years! Are there really such people?

\- Even closer than you think. Grandma Walburga almost ate uncle Sirius alive for getting into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He couldn't stand it and ran away from home at fifteen, - Draco said quietly and nodded at the pictures in Harry's hands.

\- Ada's dad? - Harry clarified, looking at the handsome, long-haired guy who was nudging his father in the side with his elbow and smiling.

\- Yeah, - Malfoy nodded.

\- Is that why she wants to go to Slytherin? - Hermione asked.

\- That's probably why, too, - Draco shrugged.

* * *

\- Curious company, - Morris commented, - it's only been two hours and you're already in the company of a Blood Traitor.

\- And the Boy Who Lived, - I brushed him off, - apparently, Weasley was a bonus.

\- Potter? - Foley said, -I hadn't really paid much attention. It's pitiful.

We was just coming into the coupe.

\- What's pitiful? - Marcus asked. There was another guy in the room. He was in a Slytherin robe with a prefect badge on his chest.

\- Did you find your Tail, - asked that guy.

\- You... - I turned to my cousin, - and who else did you call me that in front of?

\- Probably in front of a few people, - Morris tried to get out of it, - that's Herbert Burke, the Slytherin prefect, and our third mate, by the way.

\- Adara Black, - I curtsied again. These formalities were getting annoying, - I can be called Black or Ada, but I can't be called Tail.

Herbert and Marcus laughed.

\- Ah, there she is, your Tail! - feminine voice behind them exclaimed.

The boys, who had just calmed down, laughed even harder.

\- How many people is a few? - I turned to Morris.

\- And this is Gemma Farley, the second prefect of Slytherin, - Morris didn't answer my question.

\- She's cute, - Gemma exclaimed, coming over to me, - I'm halfblood, so you don't have to bow to me.

\- Nice to meet you, - I nodded. Well, a halfblood in Slytherin isn't that uncommon, no matter what anyone says.

\- That's it, Gemma, - Morris said, - I found my cousin, I don't need your help anymore. I have a baby to feed! Get out of here!

I rolled my eyes. Flint and Burke continued to laugh. Gemma laughed, too, and left the coupe.

The pies grandma Louise had sent me were plentiful, and I generously shared them with the boys, for which I was given a bottle of creamy beer.

The boys told me about the Hogwarts sights and the teachers. They especially praised Professor Flitwick, and then the conversation turned to Quidditch, and that was it. Marcus was captain of the Slytherin team for the second year, and the year before he brought a Cup to the House. That year he was eager to repeat his success.

\- Foley, Gemma's been going on about you've got a cute little Tail! - A tall boy appeared in the doorway of the coupe, - You were bewitched, or what?

I gave everyone an audible facepalm. Herbert and Marcus laughed to tears. They couldn't stop.

\- I'm going to kill her, - Morris said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

\- So where's a tail? - The boy looked at them all in confusion.

\- Here, - I pointed at myself, - and it's not a tail, it's the Tail!

I defiantly pulled out of his backpack sheet of parchment and a fountain pen.

\- What are you doing? - Morris hissed in surprise at the stranger: - Get out, Farley!

\- Writing a letter, - I muttered, and wrote the first line. Farley, apparently the brother or cousin of the girl prefect, didn't want to pry and left.

It was uncomfortable to write on my lap, so I put Morris's charm book on it. The cousin, intrigued beyond belief, did not even resent it.

* * *

_Dear grandfather Irwin!_

_Tell me honestly, is Morris very important to the family? Because right now I'm bursting with a burning and irresistible urge to do something unnatural to him for giving me the stupid dog name "Tail" and spreading it among the senior students. Answer as soon as you can. Adara._

_P.S. If I can't kill him, could you send me The Great Encyclopedia of Hard-to-Remove Jinxes then? Thanks in advance._

* * *

\- Check for commas, - I handed the sheet to Burke, who was sitting next to me, and picked up my backpack, - and I'm off to Draco.

I wasn't even a few steps away from the compartment when I heard laughter. Burke seemed to appreciate my opus.


	9. Chapter 9

Potter and Co. were eating candy when I got back to them. But there was another one. The round-faced boy was perched neatly on the edge of the seat.

\- Yay! - Draco shouted, - Ada's back! I got you some frogs, too.

\- Thanks, - I nodded, - Well, what happened while I was gone?

\- It's Neville, he was looking for a toad, - Hermione immediately began to report, - I went through the wagons with him, but we didn't find any toad, so we came back here to think.

\- Adara Black, - I said, curtsying, as the Heir to the pureblood family came in front of me.

\- Neville Longbottom, - he bowed a little awkwardly, but he knew who was in front of him.

Hermione, watching us, obviously wanted to ask something, but didn't say anything.

\- You should have gone to the prefects, - I said, - they would have accio the toad.

\- Oh, - Hermione's eyes widened, - I didn't think of that.

\- We've met, - I said to Neville as Hermione turned to Ron.

\- I know, - the boy nodded lightly, - I spent a lot of time as a kid trying to figure out whose childhood pictures were in our album, and then Grandma told me.

\- I'm so sorry.

\- Me too, - he nodded. And he isn't quite the wuss he's described in the canon.

\- I'm not going to ask Percy, - said Ron, who had been urging by Hermione to go to a prefect.

\- He's your brother, isn't he? He wouldn't refuse to help you, - insisted Hermione.

\- Why do you think saccer is better than Quidditch? - Draco, who was having a conversation with Harry, was indignant.

\- Because it's logical! - Potter responded, - And it's called soccer.

Everyone was extremely enthusiastic.

\- I know the prefect of Slytherin, - I turned to Neville, - If you really need to, we can ask him, he certainly won't say no.

\- Slytherin? - Neville asked, - I don't think...

\- He's not going to eat you, - I reassured him, - he's not bad.

\- Are you all right, first course? - there was a guy in the robe with a prefect badge and a Ravenclaw patch.

\- You're in time! - Hermione spluttered, - We need help!

\- Yeah? - The guy recoiled in shock at the reaction to his appearance.

\- We've lost a toad, - said Draco, - his name is Trevor.

\- It can be fixed, - cheered the prefect, who had already imagined all the horrors the freshmen could get him into, - We'll get him now! Accio Trevor!

A toad flew out of the vestibule, croaking eerily and clearly not understanding what was going on.

\- Toads love damp, - the prefect said in a lectern-like tone, - if it gets lost again, look for it in the toilets.

\- Thank you, - Neville, Draco, Hermione, and I said together.

Longbottom held Trevor tightly. The prefect, pleased with himself, left.

I looked around at the group and sighed. Somehow, I didn't know how the main characters of the canon had gathered around me. So what's next?

* * *

\- Freshmen! - shouted Hagrid on the platform, - everyone get over here!

\- Draco, - I hissed in my cousin's ear when we got a little behind the group of future gryffindors, - how did you end up sitting in the coupe with Weasley and that muggle girl?

\- I was looking for Potter, - he whispered in my ear, - and this Weasley was already there, so you could't kick him out, could I? And you told me not to touch them, - he continued. - So I put up with it! And then Granger came along. She's clever, by the way, even though she's a mud... I mean muggleborn.

\- You two! - Hagrid barked at us, - Hurry up!

Hogwarts was... magnificent. The sight of the castle was worth putting up with an unreliable boat, and Crabbe with Goyle, who sprang up in front of us with a guilty look as we neared the wharf.

\- We looked for you, - Goyle said, - but we couldn't find you anywhere.

\- You probably never got past the sweet cart, - Draco said wryly.

Crabbe snorted, which confirmed Draco's suspicions.

* * *

We greeted Professor McGonagall in the lobby by an organized bunch of eight kids. The rest were somehow more on their own.

After pushing a speech, the professor led us into the Great Hall.

Students from the Slytherin table were looking at me. Burke smiled broadly, trying to cheer me up, and then he pushed some guy, pointed at me, said something, and they both laughed. I hope he didn't say something like: "That's Morris's Tail". Morris waved at me, and Flint nodded.

The hat sang its traditional song, which I didn't really listen to.

As I looked at the stool and the hat, I suddenly realized that I would be the first person among who I knew. Fear gripped my insides. Hannah Abbott, the blonde girl, hesitantly approached the stool.

\- Hufflepuff!

\- Black, Adara! - McGonagall announced.

"Pull yourself together, wimp." - I said to myself.

I walked to the stool with my head held high, even catching a couple of glances directed at me from the teacher's table.

\- So, Black, - the hat said, - any suggestions?

\- Can I go to Slytherin? - I asked.

\- Yes, - the Hat agreed immediately, and shouted, - Slytherin!

The Hall was clapping. No, not like that, the Slytherin table was applauding so loud! Was it because I'm the first one this year to be sorted to Slytherin? I walked up to the table, not hiding my relief. Burke beckoned me with his hand, and I sat down next to him.

\- See, - Marcus poked Morris in the side, - and you were afraid! Welcome to us, Tail!

\- Thanks, - I nodded, - but where's my letter? I have to send it today.

The guys sitting next to me laughed.

\- There's been an accident, Tail, - Herbert said, and he took my parchment out of his robe pocket and handed it to me.

Now it made me want to laugh. Morris pouted. It seems my letter has gone viral. I decided to read the Slytherin seniors' comments later and tucked the letter into my pocket.

I finally had time to use my **Perspicacity** on my classmates.

The freshmen ranged in level from 12 to 16, though Anthony Goldstein had a level 17.

"This is how people become anti-Semitic," - I thought grudgingly. Me, Terry Booth, and Susan Bones were all level 16. Granger sparkled at level 14. Potter had the lowest level - 12. Why was that? Oh, right, they hid the textbooks from him and he only got them today. The rest of the muggleborns at least read books, so they got to 13. Poor kid. The class was all the same. Magician. Or not? Seamus Finnigan had the class of Pyromancer. A lot about this guy was beginning to make sense. How on earth had he gotten it?

Meanwhile, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass had joined us.

Hermione went to Gryffindor, as did Neville. Canon rules.

Finally, it was Draco's turn. I crossed my fingers.

\- Slytherin!

\- Well, thank Merlin, - I exhaled. Draco sat down next to me and immediately clung to my forearm.

\- She didn't even ask me anything, - he muttered, - she could have sent me to Gryffindor just like that.

\- Well, it's okay, - I smiled, - we got where we wanted to go.

\- Potter, Harry, - McGonagall announced. It was as if a Silencio had been put on the Hall. Everyone turned their heads toward Potter.

\- Gryffindor! - hat announced.

Draco sighed disappointedly.

Weasley had been sorted to Gryffindor entirely predictably.

The feast was posh. Considering I was really hungry, my eyes darted around. Draco, knowing my preferences, took it upon himself to woo me at the table. It earned him a bad look from Morris, which I managed to notice. Draco, on the other hand, pretended that that was the way it was supposed to be. Was there something I didn't know? After making a mental note to ask Draco what was going on, I went ahead with the roast potatoes and the pork chop. When the first hunger was over, I was able to look around.

It was beautiful in the Great Hall, after all. I glanced cautiously at the teacher's desk.

Dumbledore hadn't changed much. The stout woman must be Sprout, the short man next to her, Flitwick. The man with the turban on his head was Quirrell. The black-haired man who suddenly caught my gaze and threw back his own, full of distaste, was definitely Snape.

\- Oh, - I shuddered, and my hand jerked to the pendant, which felt red-hot.

\- What happened? - Draco noticed that something was wrong with me.

\- The pendant got hot, - I told him.

Draco squinted his eyes.

\- Do you think it's Snape?

\- There's no one else out there.

Actually, there was Dumbledore, but he wasn't looking in my direction, but Snape... The pants story was about to develop, and not in my favor. Should I warn Potter?

The main course changed to desserts. Draco immediately forgot all my sorrows. What a child?

\- Cake? - Morris suggested.

\- Ada doesn't eat sponge-cakes, - Draco said, pushing a bowl of chocolate ice cream over to me.

I really didn't eat sponge-cakes, but Draco's obviously looking fro a fight. And it wasn't on accident. Morris frowned. I didn't understand it, but Burke and Flint knew something, and they're watching what's going on.

\- The Blacks should be in Slytherin, - a hoarse voice came over my head, - I'm glad to see a return to tradition.

\- Oh, good evening, dear Baron! - Burke said. Morris and Draco distracted themselves from looking at each other and looked at the ghost.

\- Satisfy my curiosity, Miss Black, - the Bloody Baron leaned toward me, - didn't you get the generic wand?

\- I must disappoint you, my venerable ancestor, - I raised my head, the sarcastic tone didn't leave my voice, - but a wand from Ollivander's store chose me, and I had nothing to do with a wand of your manufacture.

\- On the contrary, you pleased me, - the Bloody Baron, aka Akamar Black, said, - the last mages chosen by Dragonorend were... well, not eager to kill dragons.

\- They started locking up mages in Azkaban for killing dragons, - I informed my ancestor.

\- Oh, really? - the Bloody Baron raised an eyebrow. - What a stupid law!

The entire Slytherin table was staring at us. It seemed that the Bloody Baron didn't often condescend to talk to his students. Oh, my gosh, I stood out here, again!

\- Have a nice evening, Miss Black, he bowed and flew over to the ghost at the Ravenclaw table.

\- Is he Black? - Malfoy tugged on my arm.

The others listened intently.

\- Yes, - there was no point in denying it, - Akamar Black is his name. The creator of the famous Black Dragonorend.

There was a whisper at the table. Of course, everyone pureblood had heard of the wand.

\- Who'd have thought, - Burke shook his head, - the creator of the Dragon Bane has been here all this time, and we didn't even know.

\- It's more of a Black Bane than a Dragon Bane, - I shook my head.

\- It've killed hundreds of dragons! - some guy sitting next to me exclaimed.

\- And twice as many Blacks have died with it as dragons, - I said, - so it's no fun to wield.

Dumbledore gave a speech about the forbidden corridor and painful death.

\- Do you know anything, Burke? - Marcus asked.

\- No, - Burke shook his head, - it must have been blocked, like the corridor in the dungeons last year, and granddad is stirring things up.

\- Yeah, - Morris agreed.

Nobody from our table didn't sing the anthem. Didn't even pretend to sing it. Some of the girls wrinkled their nose at the cacophony of the crowd. Classical education, perfect hearing, and here was such a mockery.

Herbert and Gemma paired us up and led us into the living room.

\- The map, - I muttered, and a window immediately appeared in front of me. But I was disappointed. I had to explore Hogwarts and its environs before I could use the map. And so far the only things that weren't black were the road from the boatshed, the Hall, and the Great Hall. Pathetic, but perfectly logical. We didn't walk long, about ten minutes, and that was only because we were shown landmarks. We went lower and lower, and then we hit a solid wall.

\- Bushmeister, - Herbert said, and the wall slid aside, revealing a passageway.

Well, what could I say? The gloominess of Slytherin's living room was exaggerated in canon. But it's still a bit dark. If I understood correctly, we're right under the lake.

\- The freshmen stay here, the second, third, fourth years get to their beds, - Herbert ordered.

The boys, indignant, staggered upstairs. I guessed, they're going to explain House policy and send us to bed, and then they're going to have a party.

\- We'll wait for the Dean, - Gemma said, - he always welcomes new students. In the meantime, you need to remember that the password changes every two weeks. Keep an eye on the bulletin board. Never bring anyone from another House into our living room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered our living room in over seven centuries...

\- So don't start dragging outsiders in here now, - Herbert interrupted her.

Short but succinct. Ours was only our House, and everyone else was an outsider.

There was the sound of a wall being pulled back. Snape came into the living room.

\- I am glad to welcome new students to Slytherin. My name is Severus Snape and I am your Dean. Slytherin will be your home for the next seven years.

Snape looked around at all the freshmen and then stopped at me. The pendant began to sting again. I clutched at Draco's hand.

If he said anything of substance next, I didn't listen, trying to abstract the pain away. If I'd known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have put it on. I thought he was just going to warm up. And Snape's an asshole! It's disgusting to take a dislike of a parent to a child!

\- And don't forget, your House is your family from now on.

The seniors clapped. So did we.

\- I hope that your traditional "tea party" about the beginning of the school year won't be too long, - he told the seniors and headed off. I was let go. I, in turn, let go of Draco. My grip on his wrist left a mark that was guaranteed to turn into a bruise tomorrow. And he didn't even make a sound.

\- I'm sorry, - I whispered to him.

\- It's okay, - Draco frowned, - is it that bad?

\- It's a nightmare, - I said.

\- Freshmen go to bed, - Gemma announced, - the girls with me.

\- And the boys follow me, - Herbert pulled up, - Tail, let him go already! You'll see him tomorrow.

I sighed sorrowfully:

\- Good night, - I wished Draco and followed Gemma.

There were four freshmen this year, and they were all housed in the same room. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, me. Gemma entered the bedroom that was reserved for us

Four beds with green bedspreads and embroidery. The same green canopies. Curtained windows. And in the middle stood our luggage. No, not like that. LUGGAGE. Because I was the only one who could fit two bags and one backpack. There was a huge bag, and five leather suitcases in the same style, a handbag, and something else. One word: girls.

\- So, breakfast starts at 8:00, and I'll come and get you at 7:45, so that everyone is ready! In the meantime, get acquainted and choose your beds! Good night! - Gemma went out the door. Apparently she's afraid she'd miss all the fun.

\- I'm Pansy, - began Parkinson, - and if no one minds, I'll take the bed by the window over there.

The leather suitcases separated from the pile and pulled up to the bed she was pointing at.

\- I'm Daphne, - smiled the beautiful blonde, - and I catch colds quickly, so I'd like to take the bed away from the draught. This one.

Her bags rolled to the chosen bed just the same.

Millicent and I looked at each other.

\- I'm Millicent, but you can call me Millie, - Bullstrode was desperately shy, - I wouldn't want to be in the draught either. May I have this one?

The huge bag pulled up to the bed across from Daphne's. My two bags and my backpack rushed to the only remaining bed by the window, for lack of choice. I happened to have Pansy on one side and Millie on the other.

\- I'm Adara, or Ada, - I said.

\- Bathroom, - said Daphne, - I really want to check the bathroom!

We blinked.

\- You're right, - I agreed, - or else it might be...

\- Dirty, - Pansy finished for me and wrinkled her nose.

Each bedroom had its own bathroom, though I was worried. There was no bathtub, but there was a shower stall. Four drawers for bath amenities, a towel clip. A separate sink. There was a separate toilet.

\- Everything seems to be in order, - Daphne ruled, peering into every crevice, - shall we go now or tomorrow?

\- Let's just brush our teeth and sleep tonight, shall we? - Pansy, who yawned every fifteen seconds, suggested, - and tomorrow we'll figure out what's what.

\- I'm in, - I immediately agreed, because I looked at Parkinson and started yawning myself.

Millie nodded.

\- Who had the loudest alarm clock? - Daphne asked as we were making our beds.

\- We'll put them all on, - I said, - we'll see tomorrow.

\- Oh, - Millie said suddenly, - does anyone know how to braid their hair? Cause my mom usually does it for me.

\- We'll work it out, - said Pansy, waving her off.

\- Goodnight! - I wished everyone as I climbed into bed.

Was that crazy day really over?

I remembered as I fell asleep that I hadn't checked my corrected letter to grandpa Irwin or my character sheet, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Gemma didn't lie and showed up at seven forty-five sharp. By that time we were all ready and waiting for her in a disciplined manner.

\- Ready? - she exclaimed with a look of relief.

We met our boys at the entrance to the living room. Draco, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini looked disgruntled.

\- Good morning, - I nodded them, walking over to Draco, - what's wrong?

The boys said hello casually, and cast almost hateful glances at Crabbe and Goyle, who stayed by the side guiltily.

\- They snore, - Draco complained to me, - Ada, you know some kind of spell, don't you?

All the girls, including me, chuckled.

\- You could try Silencio, - I sniggered, - but I can't guarantee the results.

Crabbe and Goyle went pale.

\- Why are you all here? - Gemma looked at the boys, - Where's Herbert?

\- Here, - Burke appeared out of nowhere, - we can go.

In the morning sunlight Hogwarts seemed somehow different. Gemma and Herbert showed us the directions once more, hoping that by the end of the week we wouldn't need to be seen off.

I wanted to sit next to the girls for breakfast, but Morris intercepted me and sat me down next to him.

\- You sit here, - he muttered.

\- What was I doing in the company of three grown guys? - I grumbled, but then my eyes fell on Flint, who was clearly hungover, and I corrected myself. - My bad, two and a half.

Gemma's brother Farley, who was sitting nearby, laughed.

\- See, Flint, - he said, - Even the first year considers you half of a man.

Flint gave him an indecent gesture.

\- Your schedule, Tail, - Burke handed me a piece of parchment. I ran my eyes over what was written. Four lessons on the first day.

\- Double spells and transfiguration, - Morris glanced over my shoulder, - not bad.

\- And we have numerology, - Herbert howled as he looked at his schedule.

\- You have numerology, - said Flint, pleased with himself, - and I have Care.

\- Will you let her eat? - said Gemma grudgingly, - Eat, Tail, and I'll walk you to Charms later.

\- I can do it myself, - Morris grumbled.

\- Numerology is in the other wing, - said Farley, - and my Muggle Science is right next door.

Something wasn't right here. Draco was exchanging a few words with Nott, but he kept glancing in my direction. Potter looked over at me impatiently from the Gryffindor table. What did he want?

Professor Flitwick really turned out to be a great teacher, at least I thought so, because after his double lessons I left the room with level 4 Charms. Although he didn't give us any practice today, he was happy to answer questions.

At lunch, Morris and company didn't let me go to my classmates again, but sat me down next to them.

I thought grandpa promised to kick my cousin's ass if he let me out of his sight.

\- So, how was the first class? - Burke asked.

\- Nothing practical yet, - I shrugged, - so it's hard to judge, but I like Professor Flitwick.

\- Everyone likes him, - Flint agreed, - but be careful with the cat after lunch. She doesn't like ours much. So keep that in mind, Tail.

\- Okay, - I nodded.

Transfiguration was not so difficult. Or did it seem that way to me, with my third level? Anyway, the match turned into a needle on the second try. Professor McGonagall awarded Slytherin ten points and showed everyone my needle. Hermione pursed her lips and started waving her wand diligently. And it's only the first level. Almost second. As soon as she'd gotten it, the transfiguration would go right on. Professor McGonagall looked at me with some kind of regret. Oh, right, the daughter of one of her best students.

"Come on, Professor, remember he didn't finish well, and stop staring at me." - thought I.

\- Are you going to the library? - Granger intercepted me after class. Apparently, it hadn't been explained to the girl that Slytherins are dark creatures.

\- Maybe, - I agreed, - but I don't know where it is.

\- The library? - there was an outcry over my head. - It's only the first day. Terrible, Tail.

\- Herbert, - I said happily, and turned around. Flint was standing in front of the Transfiguration Class, along with Burke. - Walk me to the library, please!

\- I'll go too! - Draco exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom immediately appeared next to Hermione.

Burke glanced around our company.

\- Gryffindor will owe me, - he grumbled, - Mark, take ours to the living room.

\- You little brats! - Flint shouted. - Fall in line and follow me.

Strangely enough, the Slytherin boys and girls all followed him in silence.

\- There's something about him, - I said thoughtfully, - commanding.

Burke snorted, and then took us to the library.

\- I'll either come myself or send someone to fetch you at seven. Don't wander down the corridors yourself, or you'll wander somewhere else

The library was empty. There must have been no nerds like us in the other Houses. Though we were more interested in talking than learning. I took Potions Guide and slipped it to Potter.

\- Potions? - he asked me.

\- The first three chapters must be memorized, - I said, - otherwise you and I are dead.

\- Why? - Harry wondered. - There wasn't a lesson yet.

\- Because Professor Snape, Dean of Slytherin, didn't get along with our fathers, - I explained, - He'll want to get even.

\- That's not pedagogical! - Hermione was indignant, - I don't think the professor would stoop to that.

\- I hoped so, too, - I shook my head, - but last night made everything clear. And keep your voice down, or Madam Pince will throw us out.

Potter opened the book with a sigh.

\- I want to see your reading list, - Hermione said much more quietly, - you've made it very easy to turn a match into a needle. What am I doing wrong?

\- What are we doing wrong? - Harry pointedly clarified, taking his eyes off the first page. Ron and Neville stared at me.

\- You have first level Transfiguration, - I said in all seriousness, - and I have level three.

Draco chuckled. The Gryffindors looked at me perplexed.

\- It's not funny, - Hermione said, - what's levels?

\- It's the game, - Draco explained.

\- The big game, - I agreed.

\- Ada determines characteristics like agility, power, intellect and skills like Charms, Potions, - Draco began to tell, confused with his own explanations, - and then "pumps" them.

\- Like in Dungeon and Dragons? - Potter asked.

For the first time in eleven years of my life, my jaw dropped in surprise.

\- You know Dungeon and Dragons? - I was astonished.

\- My cousin was once given a set of figures, books, cards, and dice, but it was too complicated for him, - Harry shrugged, - and I've read everything. I always wished I had someone to play with.

It was hard for me to describe what I was feeling right then. On the one hand, I had never been so close to failure, and on the other, Potter could understand me. Or couldn't?

\- What is Dungeon and Dragons? - Draco touched my hand.

\- It's a game, - I sighed, trying to figure out how to get out of it. The last time I played it, I didn't really understand it, I just remembered the trait system. It would be great to play it now.

\- Is it muggle? - Neville asked.

\- Yes, - Granger nodded thoughtfully, - it's popular, but with the older kids. It's complicated enough.

\- Where could you have played a muggle game? - Ron looked at me incredulously.

\- Ron, stop it! - Potter said to his friend.

Draco looked at Weasley with annoyance.

\- I lived in a muggle orphanage until I was five, - I answered calmly. What's there to hide? They'd find out sooner or later.

\- Why. - Neville stared at me, incredulous.

\- Who knows, - I protracted, - maybe the Aurors put me away, or something... My grandmother searched for me for three years, she wouldn't dream of looking for me in the muggle world.

\- The Aurors are good! - Ron talked back.

\- Who are Aurors? - Potter inquired. Granger looked interested as well.

\- Mage cops, - I explained. This conversation wasn't going well. And it's only my second day at Hogwarts.

\- The Aurors wouldn't do that, - Ron protruded.

\- I don't think so, - I snorted, - I'm the daughter of a very dangerous criminal. I'm surprised they didn't kill me on the sly.

_"Forgive me, valiant Aurors, but I'm sure we're eavesdropped. Let the bearded lemon drops eater think I don't remember anything. This is my main quest." - I thought._

\- Where is your father now? - Potter asked in a hoarse voice.

\- In jail, - I answered sharply, - are we going to discuss my family or lessons?

Draco squeezed my hand under the table. The rest of us were embarrassed, even Ron.

* * *

By the way, I had an interesting idea about Class. With Perspicacity, I scanned all the freshmen and most of the sophomores and even third-years and discovered one startling pattern. Only those with a 30 level Magic or less had a Mage Class. Therefore, I thought when I reached that mark, a class change would be suggested. This took me back to Seamus Finnigan. In fact, his stats were suspiciously high for his level 15.

* * *

 **Name:** Seamus Finnigan

 **Class:** Pyromancer

 **Status:** Last of the House

 **Power:** 11

 **Endurance:** 12

 **Agility:** 11

 **Magic:** 31

 **Intellect:** 12

 **Luck:** 9

* * *

His high level of Magic gave him a lot of mana. However, his low level of Intellect, which affected his mana recovery rate and control over magic, did not allow him to conjure well. So he spent more mana than he needed on a spell, and of course it didn't work right. If you remember his class, it was usually just fire and explosions.

A boost of Intellect would make the whole school shudder.

It was his status that interested me the most.

* * *

**Last of the House**

_**The last man of an ancient magical bloodline. He will either restore the greatness of his House or leave it to rot.** _

_+0.75 to pumping speed magic_

_+0.75 to pumping speed elemental magic_

_+0.75 to pumping speed Legilimency_

_+0.75 to pumping speed Occlumency_

* * *

I had to strain my maiden memory like a sieve to remember facts about Finnigan from the canon. Apparently his mother was a wizard and his father was a muggle. I could assume that his mother was the heiress of an ancient magical House who for some reason could no longer have children, otherwise her son's status wouldn't have appeared. The benefits of the status were good; there wasn't even a penalty. Not like "daughter of a mudrer" and "eater's puppy". One couldn't help but wonder if Snape or Tom Riddle had the same status. Those half-breeds were so talented.

* * *

Friday, and with it Potions class, came all too quickly. I was looking forward to class, and I was dreading it.

\- I'll sit with you, - Draco stated flatly, - so he'll have less reason to cling.

\- He's going to come up with something anyway, - I said doomfully, but I didn't protest. I had to apologize to Pansy, with whom I sat in the rest of lessons. Pansy shrugged and sat in the empty seat by herself. But not for long. The Gryffindors came in a friendly huddle. Some Gryffindor girl came over to sit with Pansy, asking permission. The Slytherin girl nodded graciously. Potter sat down with Ron, Hermione with Neville.

I rather disliked the Potions room than liked it. If anyone was attracted to dead animals, it certainly wasn't me. Snape started the lesson with a roll call. And the first name he called, of course, was mine. He almost twisted. My last name he literally spit out. He didn't bother with the others until he got to Potter.

\- Harry Potter, - Snape stretched out, - our new celebrity.

I'm sorry, what? The new celebrity? If I understood correctly, he's a very old celebrity, about ten years. Well, judging by the glances he gave me and Potter, he had his scapegoats.

I didn't listen to the part about "pouring fame into bottles, corking death," but I heard my last name clearly.

\- Black, what do you get if you mix crushed asphodel root with wormwood tincture? - barked the professor.

\- A drink of living death, sir, - I replied, trying to remain calm.

\- And what is that? - Snape clarified, almost mockingly.

\- A powerful sedative potion, sir, - the pendant stung. What a brute he was.

\- Why does no one take notes? - he rumbled. Everyone took their feathers.

\- Potter! What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?

\- It's the same plant, - he said without even flinching. - It's another name for aconite.

He'd read it.

I had no trouble brewing the potion. I expected Neville to melt something, but Hermione must have had a sixth sense about his intentions with the porcupine needles, and managed to stop him. Catastrophe did not happen.

\- Instead of looking around, you'd better get busy making potions, miss Black, - he hissed above my head, - you won't always be so lucky with your class partner.

He didn't take any points off. But everyone in the class realized that I was Snape's favourite.

* * *

\- I told you, - I said to Potter as we walked to lunch, - you and I are going to be his favorites.

\- Don't mind him, - Potter brushed him off, - he's not worth it.

Very mature, I didn't expect him to be.

\- He's my Dean, by the way, - I pointed out, - he can make my life very difficult.

\- Hagrid wrote me a letter and invited me to visit him, - Harry changed the subject, - Do you want to come?

\- Not without Draco, - I said immediately. Snape receded into the background. Potter's note on the Gringotts robbery was due today.

\- I don't mind, - Potter smirked.

* * *

Hagrid's hut was a beveled box with only one room. Inside, there were various animal furs and rough wooden furniture everywhere. Draco wrinkled his nose, and I even found it cozy in a way. The main thing was not to eat anything there.

\- There are so many of you! - Hagrid exclaimed, - You... come in.

And we did. One big Hagrid and six first graders took up most of the room. He was a gracious host, and he sat us down at the table and poured tea.

\- I'm Hagrid, in case anyone doesn't know, and you are Harry's friends? - the forester looked us over, waited for us to introduce ourselves, and stopped his gaze on the green stripes on Draco and me, - Are you friends with the Slytherins, Harry?

Draco only opened his mouth to claim discrimination. But we were protected by one who wasn't expected at all.

\- They're nice, - Ron interceded for us, - we met them back in the Hogwarts Express.

I was surprised, to say the least. Ron Weasley wasn't understandable at all. Usually in fics where Dumby was bad, Weasley was no better. Or had the kid just not been educated on family politics yet?

\- Well, good, - Hagrid shrugged, - I had a friend in Slytherin, too, named Tom. He was a little arrogant, but a good one.

He turned sad for a while. He must have remembered how his friend had ratted him out to his teachers. He was right, an acromancer in a school full of kids was very dangerous. But Tom had his own beast, and it was much older.

\- Are you Lucius' son? - Hagrid asked Draco, and, waiting for a nod, continued, - I remember your father once spent a week in the Forbidden Forest wandering. He was looking for unicorns, he wanted to show them to your mother.

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it. It was obvious by the look on his face that he didn't really believe that his nonchalant and brilliant father could do something as stupid as wandering around in the Forbidden Forest.

The others chuckled.

\- Ada's grown up, - Hagrid glanced over at me, - I remember how much we drank when you were born. And the Centaurs.

\- I don't understand, - I blinked. Really, what was he talking about? And what did centaurs have to do with it?

\- So the marauders and Frank Longbottom, were celebrating your birth at Aberforth's house in Hogsmeade. They were so drunk they couldn't stand on their feet, and Sirius kept trying to drink to your health with the Centaurs.

\- What happened next? - I asked with holy horror. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Sirius and James were the party kings.

\- It was still in the middle of the night, and then Jamie and Siri passed out, Frank and Peter had to drag them home, and Remus apologized to the centaurs for a long time.

\- It was embarrassing, - I muttered, covering my face with my hands, my cheeks reddening by themselves. But the rest of us were laughing. Harry and Neville listened with particular interest, because the story was about their fathers, too. Ron and Draco laughed, Hermione smiled.

\- I hope the centaurs didn't remember my name.

\- I think they remember, - Ron chuckled, - I don't think they're often offered a toast to someone's health.

\- It's a nightmare, - I shook my head. Well, Sirius...

Hagrid was still talking a lot about the adventures of my dad and his friends, and I noticed the same ill-fated newspaper with the article about the Gringotts robbery and put a mug on the headline, hiding it from the others. Hagrid, if he had a job to give Harry the paper, had forgotten about it.

We left him content and calm. Thanks to Hagrid, Sirius was no longer just a criminal in the eyes of the others, but a cheerful and slightly reckless guy, which only played into my hands.


	11. Chapter 11

The appearance on the bulletin board of information about the flying lesson caused a stir among all the freshmen except me. I knew how to fly, which was silly to brag about, but the rest of the class talked and talked about their amazing skills.

We were just sitting in the library when Ron started to tell Harry about his extravagant and spectacular escape from the helicopter when Draco couldn't take it anymore:

\- Weasley, if you're going to lie, please at least study what a helicopter is.

And that's definitely my expression! I didn't remember when I said it, but it's definitely mine. Ron pouted. Harry stared at Draco with an anticipatory look. Hermione and Neville looked away from their herboligy textbook. At the next table, Nott and Zabini stopped rustling. Finnigan and Thomas had their ears on, too.

\- Do you, Weasley, even know what a helicopter looks like? - Draco began.

\- It's a flying metal machine, - Ron answered defiantly.

\- I know, - Draco snorted, - but what does it look like? Does it have wings?

\- No, - said Weasley, bewildered, - it looks like it has spinning things.

\- A rotor, - said Malfoy, - it's called a propeller. And how many propellers did the helicopter you supposedly flew away from have?

\- He had one propeller, - said Weasley irritably.

\- Did the helicopter have a tail? - Draco's eyes gleamed with excitement.

\- Why are you picking on that for? - Ron was furious. - There was no tail!

\- I'm trying to figure out if you're lying. Well, you're lying. - he blurted out.

\- What? - blinked Weasley.

He remembered. He remembered everything. Two years ago, Draco happened to see a helicopter flying not too far from his estate, and tried to brag to me, Ron Weasley-style. Then I broke his story down brick by brick, describing what would really happen to Draco if he got caught in the helicopter's rotor.

\- Do you know why helicopters fly at all? It's the rotor that makes the blades spin, creates an aerobic force...

\- Aerodynamic, - I corrected my cousin, chuckling to myself.

\- Aerodynamic, - he obediently corrected himself and continued, - and the helicopter takes off. The speed of those blades is crazy, and our brooms are very sensitive to air currents. It's easy to lose control of a broom. You could get sucked into a rotor. It's pure physics.

He remembered that, too. He didn't know even one physics law.

Ron swallowed. He must have imagined hitting a rotor.

\- Do the laws of physics work in a magical world? - Hermione looked at me and Draco.

\- It's not like you flew above us, - I shrugged, - so there's nothing wrong with gravity. And I'll tell you something else, the laws of chemistry work here, too.

Potter grinned. Neville looked at me and Draco thoughtfully.

\- So, Weasley, you know very little as son the person who goes crazy with muggles, - Draco put the point across.

\- You hate muggles, don't you? - Ron had one last, unsubstantiated argument. I told you he was an incomprehensible guy, didn't I?

\- I had my entire school uniform sewn on Savile Row, - Draco said, - Do I look like I hate muggles?

Curtain. I didn't know who told him about my shopping trip with Ida, but Draco took my words to heart. I seem to be a bad influence on him. Where was Madam Pince, and why didn't she break up this mess?

* * *

\- Slytherin is perplexed, - Morris told me at dinner, - you and Draco want to be accused of being in touch with Blood Traitor , but your last names are confusing.

I snorted.

\- It's not funny, - Burke said to me unaccustomedly seriously, - we've been quiet, even though we don't like you associating with those Gryffindors, but this... We don't need accusing me of being a muggle lover.

\- Stop hanging around with the muggleborns and the rest of them, - Morris ordered, - or I'll take action.

What he shouldn't do is threaten.

\- I don't care, - I said calmly, - I'll hang out with the people I care about. And I'll never be influenced by public opinion.

\- Ada, - Morris began angrily, - if...

\- If you don't like the way I am, you'd better disown me, - I said just seriously, and did what I probably should had done a long time ago. I got up and moved over to Draco's side.

* * *

The next day I received two letters. The first was from Foley.

* * *

_Adara._

_Morris wrote me that you don't listen to him and that you've been associating with people outside your circle. I can in no way approve of your conduct. You are a member of the Foley House, and that is a serious obligation. Make peace with Morris and do what he tells you to do._

_Irvin Foley._

* * *

_"What else I have to do, huh, grandpa?" - I thought._

However, the letter explained a lot. At least to me, with my Intellect and Perspicacity pumped up. Silly me. Draco knew right away. Or someone told him. Never mind. Of course, Morris wasn't just carrying me around. His grandfather told him to. And grandpa Irvin was the Head of the Foley House, but he had two daughters and one granddaughter. Me. His brother, on the other hand, had a grandson. Smart and shy.

The first candidate for the Heir of the House. The clever boy had been serving his superiors by looking after her granddaughter. If all this hadn't happened to me, I would have just shrugged it off. It happens. But it was a shame about me. It hurt that I was not loved. He was following orders.

And the second letter was from my grandmother.

* * *

_Adara!_

_I laughed a long time when I got an angry message from Foley. I was accused of filling your head with muggle thoughts. And this is them writing to me! Walburga Black! I'm not going to lecture you, because I know you never do anything for nothing. That makes you like your grandfather Orion._

_Walburga Black_

_P.S. Kreacher baked you a whole mountain of air cookies._

* * *

That's what I was talking about. Family support and half a pound of goodies.

\- Snitch, - I said to Morris as he walked up to me in full confidence that grandpa's letter was enough to tame me, - is that what you were scaring me with? What are you going to write to grandpa?

\- Ada, - Morris rolled his eyes, - you...

\- Miss Black to you from now on, - I hissed.

It was just me, and Morris, and Draco in the living room, so I didn't have to hold back much.

Morris frowned:

\- Grandfather clearly told you to listen to me.

\- I'm glad I don't care, - I replied and shook my head, - and I trusted you. I was even glad. I was glad I had a big brother. And you... Don't worry, you'll be the Heir apparent. There's no one else to choose from. And I'm Black!

\- Your father killed aunt Ella! How can you even call yourself Black?! Don't you care about your mother?

\- You leave my mother out of this! And my father, too! You have no idea what happened back then, okay?!

\- Well, you do, like you know! - Morris said in the same tone, - You were a kid, you don't know!

\- I know, - I muttered, - and what I don't know, I'll find out soon enough.

\- Grandpa Irvine was right, - said Foley, disbelievingly. - You oughtn't to be left with them.

What sort of news was that?

\- What?

\- Mr. Foley is going to petition the Wizengamot for custody of you to be transferred to him, - said Draco, folding his arms across his chest, - he's been gathering material since summer.

\- Did you know that? - I blinked. Malfoy nodded. That's it! Draco knew, that's why he ratted all the time when Morris was around.

* * *

**Migraine**

**_Great knowledge multiplies sorrow._ **

**_The realization of your own inattention triggered an attack of headaches._ **

_-10 to Intellect_

_-5 to Agility_

_-5 to Power_

_-5 to Endurance_

_-5 to Magic_

**Temporary effect**

* * *

Oh, great. That's all I needed.

\- Look, - I said, turning to Morris, - I don't care what you think, but I'm leaving the Blacks only dead or under Imperio.

* * *

_Mr. Foley!_

_I shall call you only that from now on. I am as much disappointed in your family as you are in me. Behind your absurd pretensions you forget that I'm Black, not Foley, and will only take orders from my Head of House. In this regard, I consider it possible to ignore your unacceptable demands._

_Adara._

_P.S. I thought you were better than that. Take me away from my grandmother? How could you think of such a thing? And call Morris off. With the latest news, he's making me aggressive. I'm returning your Big Encyclopedia of Hard-to-Remove Jinxes, I don't want anything from your family._

_P.P.S. If you do manage to win your custody case, I will hate you._

* * *

\- How did you know about the petition? - I jerked Draco.

\- Aunt Ida told my parents, - Draco said.

\- I see, - I sighed, - but why didn't you tell me?

\- You liked Morris, - he grimaced, - you might have thought I was making it up because I was jealous.

\- It's impossible to be made up, - I sighed sadly, - so aunt Ida's on our side?

\- Yeah, - Draco nodded, - she knows you, and she said that if they took you away, you'd blow everyone away. And the Foley don't understand that.

\- They saw me two hours a month, - I snorted, - and I'm always such a good girl there. I just sat there drinking tea, talking about flowers with my grandmother. How do they know me?

\- Dad's slowing things down as best he can, - Draco said quietly.

\- Thank you, - I nodded.

My spat with my cousin was noticed by my friends, too.

\- You had a fight with your cousin? - Hermione asked.

\- Yep, - I nodded, keeping my eyes on my Potions reference book.

\- And why?

\- Because he told me not to talk to you, - I answered, dropping the family issues.

Granger gasped. Harry and Neville turned their heads. Ron and Draco, who had been arguing about Quidditch, noticed the pause and went quiet, too.

\- But... - Hermione was at a loss for words.

\- He's a pureblood, - said Neville, shrugging. - They are raised this way.

\- Not all, - Ron pointed out, - but dark Houses.

\- It depends on the people, - Draco said emphatically, - Father said he expected a sound judgment from me. I wrote to him about you and he doesn't mind my associating with you.

\- Anyway, Morris is an asshole, - I muttered, closing the subject.

* * *

The flying lesson went off without a hitch, because I made everyone empty their pockets and "noticed" that Neville's broom was broken and needed to be replaced. Madam Hooch even gave me five points for my keen eye.

I sat in the dark corner of our living room and scanned my surroundings.

\- You shouldn't have done that to Morris, - Burke said, sitting down beside me.

\- Are you sure you should be talking to me? - I asked.

\- I think he's wrong, but you're wrong, too, - Burke shook his head.

I snorted.

Darren Waters, a seventh year, had a level twenty-nine. The record holder. I'd never seen any students higher than that.

\- Does he worry that grandpa would get mad and not make him th Heir for failing?

Burke sighed.

\- Did you know he has a picture of you as a child? - he suddenly asked, - you're just a baby, and he's holding you in his arms.

\- I'm sure he does, - I shrugged.

Rose Atterton, the cute sixth year with the flirty curls, was a Necromancer. She didn't look like one.

\- He's been hanging her on the wall above his bed since first year, - Burke continued.

\- And throwing darts at it?

\- He's been blurring Marcus' and my mind this summer. "My cousin's going to Hogwarts this year!" and "Don't you dare hurt my cousin!" and all that.

\- Fascinating, - I said in agreement.

Oh. Perspicacity leveled up.

\- Talk to him, Tail, - Herbert realized that I wasn't really listening to him, - or our room would soon be drowning in the abyss of his depression.

Life went on. I wasn't bullied, and neither was Draco. In fact, among the first year students our prestige skyrocketed. The Slytherin girls treated me equally. Pansy didn't refuse to sit with me in class, Millie asked me to help braid her hair, Daphne put warming charms on my bed. It was a little harder with the Slytherin boys, but that's where chance helped.

* * *

We were already walking from class to class on our own, but the Hufflepuffs always managed to get lost. Cedric Diggory came to pick up the poor kids from History of Magic class.

\- Handsome, - I said as the badgers disappeared around the corner.

The girls giggled. The boys murmured indignantly.

\- Ada! - Draco exclaimed.

\- It's true! - I turned to the girls. The girls nodded.

\- And we aren't? - Nott asked.

I wondered. We were all eleven years old. How should I answer that?

\- Not so far, - I said cautiously, - but there's a potential. Especially Zabini.

Blaise looked at me with interest.

\- Why him? - Draco was indignant.

\- Because, - I squinted, - if you use the golden ratio rule, he has proportional facial features. Plus there're also the genes. So Zabini has a better chance of growing up to be handsome.

\- And we don't? - Draco twitched.

\- I'm talking about common standards of beauty, - I said with a wave of my hands, - and there's something special about everyone, you just have to present it right.

\- You know a lot of things, - Nott remarked later.

\- I read a lot, - I said, - most of the time I read everything. I have a good memory.

Nott nodded, but didn't really believe me. He's an interesting fellow.

And then the canon, which seemed to fly away for a long time, struck at me.

Potter was bugging me with asks to tell him about his father, and we decided to sit in the library after dinner and discuss. The others tactfully left us alone. We pulled out the 1978 issue and stared. Sirius and James couldn't behave decent in any of the pictures. Harry smiled as he watched James ruffle his hair and glanced over at Lily. Lily waved her hand and tossed her hair back. It was a gesture I recognized, which I immediately shared with Harry. Then I pulled out the 1976 issue and showed Harry Ella. We chatted, and when we realized that nobody was there, it was only fifteen minutes before lights out. At least Madame Pince didn't close the library at night!

\- Walk you out? - Harry hesitated.

\- No, - I brushed him off, - I don't want you to be late.

We went up the stairs. Harry needed to go upstairs, and I needed to go down. But the stairs, which usually didn't move, suddenly froze into place on the third floor.

\- Maybe we could take a shortcut from here. - Potter suggested, tentatively.

I grunted nervously.

* * *

_A lyrical digression. Ada was still stuck on the third floor with Potter._

\- It's already lights out, - Pansy said in a whisper, - where is she?

\- Maybe in the living room with her cousin? - Millie suggested.

\- I'll go and see, - Daphne frowned, the only one who hadn't had time to change into her pajamas yet.

Ada wasn't in the living room, but her cousin Foley and his friends were. Draco, Blaise, and Theodore were discussing something, sitting in the corner.

"This isn't good," Daphne thought, and walked resolutely over to the fifth year. The boys looked at her in surprise.

\- Ada is still missing, - said Greengrass, - and we don't know where she is.

Ada's redheaded cousin Morris twitched.

\- It's already lights out - remarked the curly-haired prefect Burke, - It's a little early for Tail to start breaking the rules.

\- I'll kill Malfoy, - Morris muttered.

\- Go, - Flint shoved him on the shoulder and pointed at Draco, - he's sitting right over there.

Morris went pale.

\- Who's Ada with then?

Burke got up.

\- I'll go and look. She might be lost or get into a vanishing step.

Daphne sat down in the vacated chair and prepared to wait. Foley, with the words "I'll twist his ears off anyway," went to Draco.

* * *

There were no torches burning in the Forbidden Corridor. I clung to Potter's forearm and cursed at everyone else. It was lights out, and the damn stairs hadn't moved an inch in fifteen minutes. There was little hope that there was a corridor or staircase on the third floor that would lead to some other floor. However, I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the portraits like an eyesore, either.

I wondered which door led to the Cerberus.

\- Maybe we should go back. - I whispered softly to Harry.

\- I'm starting to think so, too, - Potter answered me the same way, - there aren't any stairs.

The voice of Filch, who had spotted the intruders, was nearby, and we dashed for the first door we could find.

I realized that guessing was stupid and pointless. It was obvious to even a fool that the monster would be behind the door we'd enter.

* * *

 **Name:** Fluffy.

 **Type:** Cerberus

 **Danger Class:** XXXXX

 **Level:** 50

_**Do not approach from the front or the back.** _

* * *

Cerberus looked nothing like he did in the movies. He was huge, his eyes glowed red, and, judging by the foam at one of his heads, he was also rabid. I forgot how to breath and was ready to die there. Potter was tougher. He tugged my arm and pulled me out of the room before the Cerberus swooped down on us.

We stood in the Forbidden Corridor, staring at each other. My hands were shaking.

\- Come on, - I said in a shaky voice, - we need to go to the living rooms.

Potter could only nod.

The stairs, which had done their evil work, went right away. I didn't even remember if I said goodbye to Potter.

I came to myself unexpectedly. I was already in the dungeons and clutched tightly to someone.

Not Snape, I pleaded, raising my head to meet Burke's surprised gaze.

\- Thank Merlin, - I muttered, trying to calm myself and let the boy go.

\- What's wrong, Tail? - Herbert asked.

* * *

**Panic attack.**

**_You've seen more than you can comprehend._ **

_-10 to Intellect_

_-10 to Agility_

_-10 to Power_

_-10 to Endurance_

_-10 to Magic_

_Distraction_

**Temporary effect**

**_Will expire in 30 seconds_ **

* * *

Such a debuff also existed, all right. I was shaking. Burke was worried.

\- Tail, - he put his arm around my shoulders, - who scared you? What's the matter?

\- I... - he's a prefect. And a normal kid wouldn't keep quiet, - Cerberus.

Herbert was leading me into the living room.

\- Cerberus? - he asked me again.

\- We were late in the library, - I said quietly. - And for some reason the stairs went to the third floor and stopped moving. We were stuck there.

My eyes were watery. The adrenaline wore off, comedown started.

\- We thought the third floor might be a passageway to another floor, or a staircase, and then Filch, - I wiped away my tears, - we went into the first door. And there...

Burke blinked. He didn't know whether to believe it or not, apparently.

\- A huge one, with three heads.

\- Are there you and the Gryffindors?

\- Me and Potter.

We went into the living room. Morris, who was saying something to Draco, froze in mid-sentence. They both looked at me with horror, and then, as if on cue, they rushed toward me. Draco jumped up and hugged me. Morris stopped beside him.

\- What... - Morris began.

\- The vanishing step, I told you, - Burke said quietly.

I was grievously apathetic. I didn't even wonder what Herbert had in mind.

\- Let her go, - said Flint, - she's asleep on the move.

Daphne appeared out of nowhere and pulled me along. The excited girls asked me what had happened. But I could only squeeze out:

\- Tomorrow.

Before I fell asleep, I caught a glimpse of the window:

* * *

**You survived an encounter with an opponent more than ten levels above you.**

_+500 to experience_

_+2 Good Luck_


	12. Chapter 12

Pansy and Millie bought the story about a disappearing step, which I stuck in on my way out of the library. Greengrass didn't believe but didn't say anything.

Right in the morning I got the debuff.

* * *

**Migraine**

**_Great knowledge multiplies sorrow._ **

**_The realization of your own stupidity triggered a headache._ **

_-10 to Intellect_

_-5 to Agility_

_-5 to Power_

_-5 to Endurance_

_-5 to Magic_

**Temporary effect.**

* * *

Why did we have to go down that corridor? Didn't I know what was going to happen? Couldn't I have talked Potter into waiting? And why did we run from Filch? Well, we would have had detention. But it'd be better than Cerberus. Even with Snape... Stupid. Stupid.

Cerberus was impressive. After meeting him, I knew I'd never sign up to save the Philosopher's Stone. I didn't care if they called me a coward, I didn't care who they called me. I cared about my head.

Draco and Morris were waiting for me in the living room, and they were definitely not looking at each other.

"Foley's worried," I suddenly realized. Pale all over, frowning. Obviously, neither of them believed in the disappearing step.

\- Are you okay? - Draco asked. Morris didn't come up, but he looked closely at me.

\- Yeah, - I nodded, - we'll talk about yesterday later, okay?

\- Okay, - Malfoy said easily.

I tried to put the Cerberus thing out of my mind. It was a double Potions class today. I had enough problems without the three-headed dog.

\- Black! - Snape barked. I braced myself for the answer. - Move to another desk! Your laziness in the classroom is unacceptable!

I shifted without complaint to the other desk. Draco twitched and looked indignantly at the professor. The pendant stung habitually.

\- The forgetfulness potion, - Snape began to dictate. After a short lecture, it was the turn of the practical exercise.

That potion we brewed at home under the supervision of Walburga's grandmother. Level four of Potions, not higher. Four ingredients, no special manipulation. The potion turned out a perfect burgundy color.

Snape looked into my cauldron, scrutinized the potion. Then he stared at me. I scrutinized my silver paring knife.

\- Raise your head, Black.

That's a bit of nerve, Professor. You really wanted to get me, didn't you? I raised my head, but didn't make eye contact. I stared at a spot over his right shoulder.

\- Did anyone help you with the cooking?

\- No, sir.

Didn't you watch my every move like a kite? You know I hadn't.

And he went off to look at Goyle's potion. Isn't he a bastard?

\- He's a jerk, isn't he? - Hermione said in indignation, - He was looking for a reason! It's so unprofessional.

We were on our way to lunch.

I'd forgotten all about Snape and his antics. I've had a lot of jerks in my study years since I was a student. At least this one had a reason. Not that it justified him picking on an eleven-year-old girl, but it was a lot clearer than if he'd pulled me just for wearing a blue blouse to the first class. And there were some.

I felt like I'd forgotten something. And that something had to do with Hermione.

Potter, after last night, kept his mouth shut, though he looked at me with a hint. I said with one lip: "Later." He nodded in agreement.

\- So you're telling me Comet-260 is better than Cleansweep-7? - Ron was indignant. He'd long since recovered from the helicopter story and was happily fighting with Draco on his favorite subject, - Explain!

\- Comet has more acceleration, - said Draco, - and, with a fair wind, you can get it up to 100 miles an hour.

\- And the Cleansweep is more maneuverable! - Ron protested. - You can't do aerobatics on a Comet!

I liked this friendship-hate between Ron and Draco more than I disliked it. Draco needed someone who shared his hobbies. I'd never been into flying or Quidditch. It's enough that I could fly. Neville, though a pureblood, got on a broom for the first time at Hogwarts. Hermione was out of the question. Potter was a cruel disappointment to both Draco and Ron in this matter. Harry loved flying, but criticized Quidditch, saying that it was the stupidest sport he had ever seen. He particularly disliked the seeker's position. So much for canon. In fact, Harry Potter was a Manchester City fan. So Weasley and Malfoy could only discuss Quidditch and broomsticks with each other.

The situation was exacerbated by the fact that they were cheering for different teams. The noise from them was relentless.

\- Just so you know, Gwenog Jones is a great player, - Ron was already switching to the players, - she was born for Quidditch!

That's right! How could I had forgotten!

\- Hermione, - I turned to the girl, - I thought you said your birthday was in September?

\- Yes, - Granger said, confused, - I didn't think you'd remember. The nineteenth.

\- So that's next week! - Neville exclaimed. - Why didn't you say anything?

Hermione was completely embarrassed.

\- I didn't have any friends at my old school, so I never celebrated. I thought that...

\- Nonsense, - Draco threw in, - we'll definitely celebrate it. We just have to figure out where.

\- And we'll need refreshments, - Ron added.

Everyone stared at him pointedly.

\- Who's talking about what, - Draco rolled his eyes, - he's talking only about food.

After a second, everyone was laughing.

\- It's the thirteenth, - I said, - we have almost a week to figure it out.

* * *

_Lyrical digression._

Herbert Burke wasn't made prefect at all because he was the smartest, or the strongest, or the most authoritative. Herbert was judicious. Little Ada hadn't lied the day before, of that he was sure. He should have given her a sedative or sent her to the hospital, but Greengrass had dragged Ada away with her, and she didn't protest or burst into tears. It gave him time to think.

Telling Morris about the Cerberus would have been foolish. Foley was upset by his quarrel with his cousin, and he was terribly wound up. He might have done something bad if he'd heard what kind of creature Ada was up against. Flint was working on a new strategy and was lost to society until the next match. Checking Ada's words was necessary. Herbert believed it, but the first year's words weren't enough to appeal to the Board of Governors.

He needed to see the dog for himself, and it was scary to go in alone, but Herbert had gotten to Slytherin for a reason. After tossing and turning all night, he came up with what he thought was the most perfect plan.

The planned meeting of prefects was over. Herbert sighed. It was time.

\- Weasley, hold on a second.

Percy Weasley twitched. Robert Hilliard, prefect of Ravenclaw, and Gabriel Truman, prefect of Hufflepuff, slowed down as well.

\- I thought I didn't ask you to stay, - Burke raised an eyebrow, looking at the boys.

\- We're just in case you start a fight, - Gabriel said.

\- What if we're having a private conversation?

\- You want to tell him you love him, don't you? - Hilliard chuckled.

\- What do you want, Burke? - Weasley asked him.

\- Didn't Potter say anything to you last night? - Herbert inquired, looking intently at the Gryffindor prefect's reaction.

Weasley was surprised. So were Truman and Hilliard.

\- I haven't seen him at all, - he retorted, - and what was he supposed to tell me?

\- Little Black stayed out late yesterday, - said Burke, as if reluctantly, - and I went looking for her, and I found her scared to death. She said she and Potter had been held up in the library, and the stairs were dead on the third floor. They waited about fifteen minutes and decided to look for a detour through the third floor.

\- The forbidden corridor? - Robert asked.

\- Isn't it blocked? - Truman asked at the same time.

\- They almost ran into Filch and hid in the first office they saw. And there, Ada said, was a Cerberus.

\- A Cerberus, - Hilliard asked incredulously, - at Hogwarts?

\- Nonsense, - Percy shook his head, - Dumbledore wouldn't have kept a dangerous animal.

\- I'm just trying to find out what frightened the first years so much, - Burke said, - Maybe it wasn't a Cerberus. Potter was with her, could he say anything?

Weasley thought for a moment.

\- Do you have the time?

\- Yeah, all the time in the world, - Burke shrugged.

\- Then wait here, they're just finishing Transfiguration. I'll go get him.

He hurried out the door.

\- Couldn't she make it up? - Truman looked at Herbert.

\- You ought to have seen her, - Burke shook his head, - pale face, eyes like saucers, shaking. She couldn't even cry in terror. No, she wasn't lying. And she wouldn't make up an excuse for being late. I wouldn't punish her anyway.

\- Right, - Hilliard said, - she sits in the Great Hall with you.

\- She's supposed to be with Foley, his cousin, but yeah, she's with me, too, - Herbert agreed.

Weasley piled into the study. Behind him walked Potter and the younger brother of the Gryffindor prefect.

Potter looked perplexed at those present, clearly not understanding why he had been called.

\- Harry, - Percy said to the boy, - were you and Black in the library yesterday?

\- I was, - Potter nodded, - you want to punish us for the forbidden corridor? So punish me. She didn't want to go in there, so I suggested looking for a short way!

\- We're not trying to punish you, - said Truman softly, - but Black said you came across a Cerberus there. Is that true?

Potter wondered.

\- A Cerberus is a big three-headed dog?

\- Yes, - Percy answered, a little dazed.

\- Then yes, - Harry confirmed Ada's words. Herbert was jubilant inside.

\- How big was the dog? - Hilliard asked, looking incredulously at the boy.

Potter looked around.

\- Well... it certainly wouldn't fit in this class.

Truman and Hilliard looked at each other.

\- Why didn't you say anything to me? - Weasley asked Potter.

\- Should I? - Potter wondered, - He was guarding something in there, so I assumed it was okay.

Robert slapped his forehead with his palm and muttered something along the lines of muggles.

\- What makes you think he was guarding something? - Burke asked. Ada didn't say anything about that.

\- He was standing on the trapdoor, - the boy explained, - I noticed only it at first, and then Ada squeezed my arm so hard, I looked up and there was a dog. Ada was in a daze, not even breathing, just staring at the dog. I decided I didn't care about Filch, so I pulled the door open, pulled Ada out, and jumped out myself.

\- Hero, - Truman muttered.

\- Then I took Ada to the dungeons, she nodded at me and left, and I went to our living room.

\- Go to your next class, - Percy said to him in a strangled voice.

\- Weasley, - Hilliard said to the gryffindor as the door slammed behind the juniors, - what do they feed you in Gryffindor? Even I would be shaking for a week after that, but Potter is absolutely fine.

The door swung open again.

\- You said they were having a duel, - the girl standing in the doorway said with a smirk. - They're sitting there, chatting nicely.

\- I don't remember them ever talking that calmly, - the boy grumbled.

The school prefects, Claudia Metcalfe from Hufflepuff and Lionel Shuffic from Ravenclaw, returned to the class, suspecting something fishy after learning that other prefects hadn't gone away.

\- Why do you have such funeral faces? - Claudia had a nice smile and a good-natured face, but Burke wasn't fooled. He knew exactly who was the undefeated champion of the Hogwarts Duel Club. And who caused that club to be shut down. Metcalfe had gotten carried away last year and ruined the entire room of the Duel Club. After that teachers decided that dueling was too dangerous for students.

\- Maybe you should tell us, too. - Burke knew almost nothing about Shuffic. He couldn't recall a single rumor about him.

\- Lionel, - Robert jumped up, - here's the thing...

\- We think there's a Cerberus in the school, - Gabriel finished, looking at Claudia.

\- Did Hagrid get a new pet? - Metcalfe asked curtly.

The fifth years looked at each other. It hadn't occurred to them. But it was the most obvious option.

\- The freshmen wandered into the forbidden corridor on the third floor and claimed to have seen him, - Burke said a truncated version, - now we wonder if that's true.

\- Well, why don't we check it out? - Percy suggested.

\- Are you all right, Weasley? Or do they slip a potion of courage into your gryffindor juice, too?

\- I agree with Weasley, - said Burke. - Rather than guessing, we should take a look for ourselves. Yesterday ours strayed, today yours may stray.

Metcalfe and Shuffic looked at each other.

\- Shall we talk to the deans? - Hilliard suggested.

\- And distract them? - Metcalfe's eyes lit up with excitement, - We're not freshmen, a Cerberus isn't dangerous for us.

Shuffic snorted. Truman and Hilliard looked uncertain.

\- You don't have to go if you want, - Weasley said, - the three of us will be enough. Yes?

Burke and Metcalfe nodded.

\- No, - said Lionel firmly, - I'll go too. As school prefect, I take responsibility for breaking the ban.

\- Since everyone else is going, - Truman sighed, - I won't miss it.

\- Who says I'm not going? - echoed Robert, - I'm going, when else will I get a chance to see a Cerberus in person?

Herbert was ready to applaud himself. He had hoped to look into the forbidden corridor with Percy Weasley, but the situation was a hundred times better. The words of the two school prefects and the four House prefects meant a lot more than just the prefects'. And it was safer with Metcalfe.

Before the forbidden corridor, an organized bunch of prefects, led by Shuffic, slowed down.

\- What, Lio? - Metcalfe asked the boy.

\- The alarm, - Shuffic answered and pointed his wand at the top of the archway.

\- Could you get it off? - Claudia asked, tapping her wand on her palm.

\- They'd know if I took it off, - he tramped thoughtfully, - I could put an illusion on it. We'll be able to go through.

\- Do it, - the girl ordered.

Shuffic raised his wand. Burke exchanged glances with Weasley.

\- This is cool, - Truman whispered reverently over Burke's ear.

They walked down the hallway.

\- Whose alarm was that, I wonder? - Hilliard wondered.

\- Guess, - Burke quipped, - "you will die the most painful death".

\- Which one is it? - Weasley waved at a dozen doors.

Shuffic looked at each one carefully.

\- There's a light lock hanging on that one, - Lionel pointed to one of the doors, - recently removed, rather crudely. I think that's the one.

Burke exhaled quietly. Metcalfe stepped in first.

They didn't stay in the mysterious room even for five seconds. Everyone had seen enough of a Cerberus for the rest of their lives.

Truman hiccupped nervously. Hilliard, pale to the blue, began tying his tie for some reason. Weasley just slid down the wall and stared at one point. Metcalfe and Shuffic were frantically casting every locking spell they knew on the door.

Burke was shaking. He was preparing and expecting to see a Cerberus. But what he saw shook him to the core.

And this was what Ada was facing? No wonder the girl was terrified.

\- Did you see his head? - Truman muttered.

\- Which one? - Robert snickered.

\- He could eat a freshman in one bite, - said Weasley grimly, - what was Dumbledore thinking?

\- I'll write to the Board of Governors, - said Shuffic, - keeping a dangerous creature in an inappropriate room, next to the students, and the door opens with a regular Alohomora. I can't believe it! The children are lucky to be alive.

\- Potter was right, - Robert said suddenly, - the monster was sitting on the hatch. He's guarding something.

\- Dumbledore's pension, - Metcalfe muttered, - that's it. I'll write grandfather a note, he's on the Board of Governors. They will come tonight before Dumbledore has a chance to clean up. Well done, lads! No one would have thought there could be such a thing here.

\- It's Burke, - Weasley muttered, - It wouldn't have occurred to us, either.

Shuffic clapped Herbert on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't scare little girls with," Burke thought as the owl carried away a letter signed by six prefects.

* * *

\- Did they ask about the Cerberus? - I wondered as Potter told my friends about his interactions with the prefects.

\- They knew about him, - Potter said, - you said?

\- Yeah, - I nodded, - To Burke. Yesterday.

\- He's got a hell of a grip, - Harry said approvingly.

\- It was dangerous, - Hermione said, - and if you were hurt? Why did you go there in the first place?

\- I've been asking myself that question all day, Hermione, - I said tiredly, - so let's not lecture us, okay?

\- I wish I'd been with you - Ron looked at me and Potter enviously.

\- I don't regret it one bit, - Neville shook his head, - I would have fainted right there and he would have eaten me!

\- You should tell Professor McGonagall, - Hermione said flatly.

\- Oh, yeah. Let's tell Snape too, - Harry snorted.

\- Hermione, - I began softly, - the prefects already know. I'm sure they've already told everyone they're supposed to.

And they didn't tell those who weren't supposed to. I hoped so.

\- Let's think about birthday, - I said, changing the subject, - what do you want for your birthday?

* * *

There was a thunderclap at dinner.

Filch burst through the doors of the Great Hall, briskly running to the Headmaster and whispering something in his ear. There I was thinking that Filch was the only one who looked exactly like the one in the movie. You'd think you'd feel sorry for the old man: squib, janitor, lonely. But it didn't work. Every time I saw him, I immediately thought of The Red Wedding.

Dumbledore stormed out of the Hall. The deans followed him, five seconds late. Sinistra, Vector, and the rest remained perplexed.

Gryffindor was the first to react.

\- What's going on?

\- Are we under attack?

Then the Hufflepuff panicked.

\- Attacked?!

\- It's You-Know-Who!

\- Where's Potter?!

That's when we couldn't take it either. Draco and I laughed unaristocratically. And then Draco yelled:

\- Potter, run, save the Huffles from You-Know-Who!

Harry, who also laughed along with Hermione, the Weasley brothers, and Neville, shouted back:

\- Saving drownings is up to the drowning men!

The people laughed. The Hufflepuffs, oddly enough, laughed the loudest.

\- SILENT! - Professor Quirrell's magically-enhanced voice boomed over the Hall.

Everyone went silent. I didn't expect that from him. Or was it Voldemort?

\- We've had a bit of a force majeure. Prefects! Take the students to the drawing rooms. Finish your dinner there.

The Slytherin rose in discipline. The juniors stared at Burke and Farley with faithful eyes.

\- Line up, - Burke ordered us, - sixth year first, then fifth, then third, first, second, fourth, seventh.

There was an awful lot going on at the Gryffindor table. The seniors seemed to be fighting among themselves. I waved to my friends. Hermione waved back.

The Ravenclaws lined up, too.

The Hufflepuffs panicked at first, but a senior girl with the prefect badge came up to them and they calmed down.

We only hesitated by the stairs. There were the deans, the headmaster, and a dozen mages standing on the first floor. Draco twitched when he recognized his father. I was surprised to see great-grandfather Pollux among the mages.

\- I bet the Headmaster would prefer the company of You-Know-Who, - Burke grinned.

\- And who's that? - I asked him, pointing to the crowd.

\- The full Hogwarts Board of Governors, - some third-year student answered me, - something's going to happen.

Slytherin was buzzing. Burke was smiling meaningfully. Various speculations were being made. I was curious, too. I guessed it was all about the Cerberus. There was a reason Burke had involved the other prefects in this. An hour after we were sent to our living rooms. They came for me and Burke.

\- Burke, Black, come with me, - Snape spat out from the threshold.

I looked tensely at Herbert. Morris turned to us:

\- What's going on? Why do they need Ada?

\- To testify, I guess, - Burke answered calmly.

\- I don't want to, - I muttered, - Snape and the others are there.

\- I'll be there with you, - Herbert put his hand on my shoulder, - everything will be fine.

\- Uncle Pollux and dad are there, - Draco said, - they won't let them hurt you.

\- That's right, - I suddenly calmed down, - I didn't think of that. Then let's go.


	13. Chapter 13

The road to the principal's office was extremely awkward. For Burke. Because I actually hid behind him from the dean's hateful gaze. The pendant stung. I wrinkled my nose, Herbert looking at me worriedly.

\- Lemon sherbet, - Snape told the gargoyle. It was so strange to hear him call sweets. Herbert chuckled faintly, too.

In the Headmaster's office, in addition to him and the other Deans, were the members of the Board of Governors, school prefects, prefect of Hufflepuff and the prefect of Ravenclaw, Percy Weasley and Potter. It's an awful crowd.

\- Dumbledore, I begin to doubt your adequacy, - some old man in an old-fashioned robe reprimanded, a puff of smoke billowing from his wand at every word, - keeping a Cerberus in school! It's unbelievable!

* * *

 **Name:** Lorcan McLaird

 **Status:** Weirdo

 **Class:** Mage of ether

 **Level:** ?

* * *

\- And here are the last participants of the events, - another mage rejoiced to us as relatives.

* * *

 **Name:** Leonard Spencer-Moon

 **Status:** Flint Man

 **Class:** Mentalist

 **Level:**?

* * *

\- We will ask you only a few questions, - Spencer-Moon said in a soothing voice, - Tell us everything in order.

\- Have you seen him, sir? - Potter looked at him.

What a gryffindor! There's a reason he joined the House, there's a reason. I was worried, and he didn't give a damn about such high people.

\- We saw, Mr. Potter, - Spencer-Moon replied, - the staff of the Dangerous Creatures Disposal Commission have already begun their work.

Greatgrandpa Pollux came up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

\- Who's going to start? Mr. Potter? - A member of the Board of Overarms addressed him.

Potter sighed:

\- Ada and I had lingered in the library, and when we realized it was only fifteen minutes before lights out.

\- Second week of school and you're already behind? - another of the older mages asked in a sarcastic tone. He had an unpleasant squint in his eye.

\- No, I... - Harry glanced at me. I nodded. - We were looking at pictures.

\- Photographs? In the library? - he asked again in the same tone.

\- Yearbooks, - Potter said, - from 1978.

\- The year your parents graduated, I take it? - a mustachioed gentleman asked.

\- Yes, sir, - the boy agreed, - I live with muggle relatives, and they have no pictures of my parents. I first saw what they looked like when we were on the Hogwarts Express, Ada gave me the pictures. So there we go. We walked out to the stairs and were about to say goodbye, when the staircase we were standing on moved. And it's always stationary! The stairs stopped on the third floor, just at the entrance to the forbidden corridor. We waited and waited, but the stairs did not move. It was past lights out, so I suggested we look for some stairs or passageways in the corridor. The third floor is not completely closed, I decided that we can go to the unenclosed part of it, and from there disperse in the living room. Ada didn't want to go! I persuaded her.

A hero, "I persuaded her". He said "Let's go" twice, and I agreed. And he takes all the blame. Gryffindor.

\- We went and it was dark, and suddenly we heard... well... - Harry hesitated and looked at me.

\- Mr. Potter? Ms. Black?

\- Mr. Filch, - I went on in a doomed voice, - Now I wish he'd caught us, but back then... we just swung open the nearest door and ran in.

There should be a monument to me in the forbidden corridor. "To the idiocy of Adara Black, who thought she was the smartest." Greatgrandfather squeezed my shoulder. I felt instantly lighter.

\- Did you know right away that it was a Cerberus in front of you?

\- I didn't understand anything, - I retorted, - I don't even remember what happened next.

\- I didn't know what it was called, - Potter shrugged. - Ada, when she saw it, went into a daze, and I dragged her out of the room by the hand and led her to the dungeons. I wanted to walk her to the living room, but I didn't know where it is. And she sort of came to her senses and went on her own. I went to our living room.

\- Did you tell anybody about the Cerberus? - the gentleman with the mustache asked.

\- Did I say anything to anyone this evening? No, - Potter shook his head, - there was no one in the living room when I came in.

\- Miss Black?

\- I told Burke? - I said, feeling the eyes of everyone present cross over me.

\- Are you asking us, Miss Black? - he smirked at me, such unpleasant.

Pollux just opened his mouth indignantly, but Herbert helped me.

\- I think I'd better take the floor, - Burke stepped forward, - don't you mind?

\- Mr. Burke.

\- The junior girls noticed that Miss Black was still absent, though it had already been lights out, and reported it to me. I got worried. After all, she's a freshman, she could have gotten lost.

He spoke beautifully. The Board of Governors nodded benignly. Another hero.

\- I bumped into her ten feet from the living room entrance. She looked... extremely frightened, I'd even say she was terrified, - he continued pathetically, - she told me about the Cerberus. I might not have believed it if I hadn't seen the state she was in. I thought I'd check it out.

He talked vividly about his decision to talk to Percy Weasley, about how the other prefects had joined in, about their hike. Not once did he stammer, not once did he repeat himself.

The men nodded approvingly in time with his words. I wouldn't be surprised if today I witnessed the birth of the future Minister of Magic.

And then I felt the pressure. Legilimency! Someone was trying to get inside my head! I started thinking hard about Cerberus. Just him. I summoned all my memory and recaptured last night. Three huge heads, a hideous grin, scarlet eyes, foam at the mouth dripping onto the stone floor. No other thoughts. Only the Cerberus. And the intruder retreated.

* * *

**You have created a new skill!**

**Occlumency Shield. 1 lvl. (active)**

**_Your thoughts are safely guarded, but only from Legiliments level Beginner._ **

_-15 mana per activation._

_\- 0.05 mana/sec for maintenance._

* * *

\- Ada, - Potter touched my arm, - is everything all right?

\- Аh? - I was distracted from contemplating the window.

Who? The Headmaster? Snape? Someone from the Board of Overarms? Leonard Spencer-Moon, who's the Mentalist? I didn't look at any of them. Eye contact is required, isn't it?

\- I think the students have told everything they know, - said the greatgrandfather, - it's late, should we send them to their living rooms, Chairman?

\- You're right, - Spencer-Moon nodded. I thought Lucius was the chairman. He looked like a puppy, though, compared to all those mastodons. He'd only been on the Board of Governors this year. Why weren't there any women here, by the way? - Thank you for your help, young men.

We said our goodbyes and went out of the office to the stairs in a friendly group. Only being in the corridor, the students breathed a sigh of relief. The freshmen, seventh years, and fifth years alike.

\- Will Professor Dumbledore be fired? - Potter asked.

\- Harry! - Percy was indignant.

\- Why? In my old school they would have fired him for sure, - Potter shrugged.

\- At the muggle school? - school prefect asked with interest.

* * *

 **Name:** Claudia Metcalfe

 **Status:** Valkyrie

 **Class:** Battle Mage

 **Level:** 28

* * *

That's cool! Battle Mage! Valkyrie!

\- Yeah, - Potter nodded. - Our principal got fired for one malfunctioning smoke detector. And there's one smoke detector every two meters. One wouldn't have done any harm.

\- Because of what? - The pureblood wizards didn't understand.

\- It's this thing... - the boy stammered, and then he looked at me.

\- What makes you think I know what it is? - I protested.

\- Don't you know? - Potter asked doubtfully.

\- I know, - I agreed and turned to the upperclassmen, - it's a machine that detects smoke, sets off an alarm, and if it detects smoke, can even set off the fire suppression system, depending on the model. It's usually mounted on the ceiling.

\- What's that for? - the Hufflepuff prefect didn't understand.

\- Don't be silly, Gabri! - Claudia exclaimed. - It's a fire alarm, right?

Potter and I nodded.

\- If there's a fire somewhere in the building, then the sensor goes off, the siren goes off, and the kids are evacuated from the school so no one gets hurt, - I shrugged, - convenient, affordable, works.

\- So, is Dumbledore going to be fired? - Potter reminded of his first question.

\- I don't think so, - the another school prefect shook his head.

* * *

 **Name:** Lionel Shuffic

 **Status:** Thinker

 **Class:** Mystic.

 **Level:** 27

* * *

Wow... What did Mystic mean?

* * *

**Mystic**

_**Magic is like radiation. And Mystic is like a dosimeter.** _

_\+ 1.5 to mana regeneration rate_

_\+ 0.5 to spellcasting speed_

_\+ 10 to Intellect_

_\+ 10 to Luck._

* * *

If I understood correctly, he could sense magic. Could he recognize it? If so, it's a lot like my perspicacity. It's interesting.

\- And why is that?

What kind of naive child was that?

\- Because Dumbledore isn't just a man off the street, - said the Ravenclaw prefect, who once helped us find Trevor, - he is the Chairman of the Wizengamot, the victor of Grindewald, the Knight of the Order of Merlin, first class.

* * *

 **Name:** Robert Hilliard

 **Status:** Neurotic

 **Class:** Sorcerer

 **Level:** 22

* * *

Neurotic? That's why his face looked so unhappy. It's funny.

\- The Wizengamot? - Potter stared at him, incredulous.

\- Muggleborn, - Hilliard sighed. - Weasley, don't you ever educate your own people?

Percy puffed up.

\- I see, - Hilliard concluded and turned away. What a snob!

\- What's the Wizengamot? - Potter looked at me, demanding.

\- Sort of like the High Court of Wizards, - I said.

\- Oh, - the boy nodded. - And who...

\- If he asks who Grindelwald is now, I'll curse him, - Hilliard warned me, for some reason.

\- Try it, - Burke, who had been silent until then, instantly intervened to protect me, - you'll lose all your teeth in a jiffy.

\- Stop it! - Claudia yelled, - We've been nice talking all day. Why are you fighting now?

\- Too much, - Gabriel sighed.

* * *

 **Name:** Gabriel Truman.

 **Status:** Sneaker

 **Class:** Healer

 **Level:** 21

* * *

This system was amazing. Sneaker?

* * *

**Sneaker**

**_No one takes you seriously, and it only plays into your hands._ **

_+0.75 to learn spells._

_Stealth_

* * *

It's true! If he hadn't, I'd have forgotten he was even here! Nice status.

We finally made it to the stairs. The slytherins and hufflepuffs had to go downstairs, and the rest of us had to go to their towers. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

\- You did good, Burke, - Metcalfe said as we pulled away on our stairs, - You held up well in front of the elders. Everybody appreciated it.

\- It was quite an ordeal, - Herbert shrugged, - but I always talk a lot, so I coped it.

\- What are you going to do after Hogwarts? - Metcalfe looked at him with interest.

Herbert hesitated, and then I noticed that he was reacting strangely to her. Was he in love or something?

\- I'm the second son, so I can do almost anything I want, - he murmured, - I was thinking of going to the Ministry.

\- I don't think you'll be lost there after today, - the prefect said approvingly.

\- Good for you, - Gabriel grumbled, who I'd forgotten all about again, - you've made up your mind, and I don't know what I'm going to do.

\- Go work at Mungo's, - I answered immediately. All three of them stared at me.

\- There's something... healing about him, - I exclaimed directly.

Metcalfe laughed. Burke hummed. Truman, on the other hand, thought about it.

\- Kids, - Claudia stretched out and laughed again.

No one in the living room went away. Everyone was waiting for the news. Burke was dragged from the doorstep by the upperclassmen. I was pulled in by the younger ones. By the time we had talked and I answered questions, it was past midnight. Burke and Farley got up and sent us off to bed.

* * *

The next day, almost all the students showed up for breakfast. An unprecedented event for a Saturday. Everyone wanted to know the news. Dumbledore sat in his chair and flashed a smile. The deans sat with a faint smile on their faces. The Headmaster didn't even make a speech, pretended that nothing had happened yesterday.

A note flew to Burke, coiled in a pigeon. He read it and frowned.

\- What's in it? - Morris asked. I had breakfast with them today because my cousin had puppy dog eyes and a battered look. But I sat defiantly next to Flint instead of Morris.

\- Dumbledore pays the fine, Kettleburn is dismissed from his position. Confessed that the beastie was his and he led it into the castle. Everyone took pity on the old man and decided to let him go on his own, without any embarrassment, - Burke glanced at the gloomy Flint, - that's the way it is.

Everybody liked Kettleburn. I was aware that Marcus's favorite lesson was Care. And what a shame! I remembered that Kettleburn had retired himself by his third year, but so... Why did he lie to the Board of Overarms? Imperio? An old debt to Dumbledore? That's a lot to think about.

After breakfast, I thought hard. Events of day before had shown that I was not safe. The "Honest man has nothing to hide" tactic didn't work. Or did it? I still couldn't figure out who was trying to get into my head. And how much he'd managed to see. The occlumency shield was very timely. Except there was a problem with maintaining it.

* * *

 **Name:** Adara Walburga Black

 **Status:** Daughter of a Murderer

 **Age:** 11

 **Class:** Magician

 **Level:** 16 (12300/14750)

 **Health:** 347/350

 **Mana:** 220/220

 **Power:** 9

 **Agility:** 12

 **Endurance:** 12

 **Intellect:** 29

 **Magic:** 17

 **Luck:** 15

 **Reputation:** -983

* * *

Okay, I had 220 mana.

-15 to activate, that makes 205.

My mana recovery rate was +2.5 mana per minute. Hmm... +1.5 generic, from Blacks and Foley.

And +1... where did the +1 come from? It wasn't there before, was it? Okay, I'll take care of that.

The Shield was spending -0.05 mana per second per sustenance. That's -3 per minute.

The Shield would last about seven hours if I didn't conjure, but I couldn't not conjure! I had to at least in class!

\- What's on your mind? - Hermione nudged me.

\- Oh, - I said, distracted from my mental calculations, - I'm here... and where are the others?

I was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. The others must have been hanging around somewhere nearby.

\- They went to see Hagrid, - Granger said, taking a seat next to me, - Imagine, Draco's dad confirmed that story about the unicorns! Now Draco and the others are eager to hear more stories about their parents. And I'm a muggleborn, so I thought I'd be superfluous there. And you weren't invited because... well...

\- I get it, - I stopped her tactful attempt to hint at Sirius, - it's okay.

\- Is it? - Hermione asked, relieved.

\- Yeah, - I nodded. And then an idea popped into my head. Hermione would certainly like to be a part of this experiment, - Listen, I just had an idea. Can you help me with it?

\- Of course I can! - the girl immediately agreed. What a gryffindor girl. And I wondered why she was there. Not an ounce of suspicion. A slytherin, as Draco, for that matter, would have at least clarified what the help was. Even if I'd asked him to.

Let's start with Lumos.

* * *

**Lumos**

**_I will give you this star, it will shine imperishable light on our way to infinity..._ **

_-3 mana per activation._

_-0.01 mana/sec for maintaining_

* * *

I could barely keep from bursting into laughter. Why didn't I open the description of the skill earlier? I shouldn't have swore at the system.

\- Hermione, can you cast Lumos and then Nox? - I asked her.

If the gryffindor girl was surprised, she didn't show it and pulled out her wand.

And I opened the character sheet.

* * *

 **Name:** Hermione Jane Granger

 **Status:** Nerd

 **Age:** 11 years

 **Class:** Magician

 **Level:** 14 (8450/10000)

 **Health:** 320/320

 **Mana:** 200/200

 **Power** : 9

 **Agility:** 13

 **Endurance:** 11

 **Intellect:** 26

 **Magic:** 13

 **Luck:** 12

* * *

That's pretty good. I expected something like that. She didn't have a dungeon at home like I did, so she probably would have beaten me in Intellect.

Hermione did as I asked. Three of her mana was gone in a jiffy. I glanced at the second hand on my watch.

Hermione was silent, waiting for the experiment to be over.

Which was to be proved. The standard recovery was one unit in one minute. Why didn't I have it before? Some skill must have unlocked it and I wasn't paying attention.

I was ready to bang my head against something. How could I have forgotten about something as important as mana regeneration? That's what it's all about, isn't it?

\- You look like you have a headache, - said Hermione, - Why don't you get a potion from madam Pomfrey?

Potions! All the games had potions that restore mana, and potions that increase mana regeneration.

But you couldn't drink them all the time, it's not a game, you could get intoxicated.

I needed an artifact and a way to increase regen in some natural way, preferably systematically. I thought Intellect did that, but I was wrong. What was needed was an ability. It would be nice if the system responded to my mental cry for help and tossed me something on the subject.

\- Ada! - Hermione shook me, - What are you doing?

\- I'm in ass, - I proclaimed grimly.

\- Why? - she was surprised, - And you put it very crudely.

\- Because we waste our mana faster than it recovers, - I muttered.

\- Well, - Granger said indignantly, - I thought you was thinking about somethin serious.

\- I am, - I said, - you can check it out for yourself.

\- How? - she looked at me skeptically.

\- Do you know Leviosa?

\- I do, - she nodded.

* * *

**Wingardium Leviosa**

**_Wingardium Leviosa is like telekinesis, except it's not telekinesis._ **

_\- 10 mana per activation._

_\- 0.1 mana/sec for maintenance._

* * *

\- Do an experiment, - I suggested, - pick something up with Leviosa and hold it for as long as you can. I'm sure you'll last about 40 minutes, give or take 2 minutes. And when the item drops, immediately try something else to conjure. You know, like Leviosa or Lumos. And see what happens.

Hermione looked at me carefully.

\- Is that from your game?

\- Yes, - I admitted easily.

\- Why are you doing this? - Granger frowned. - It's stupid to pretend that everything around you is a game.

\- I can't do it any other way, - I said with my hands, - my life is what it is.

I left Granger deep in thought. I'm sure she'll come up with some explanation for my actions, maybe even with psychological stuff.

* * *

\- There's talk, - Flint intercepted me as I was about to go to bed.

\- For how long? - I yawned.

\- No, come on, - he pulled me with him. Morris and Burke were already sitting in the chairs.

\- What? Are you going to lecture me again on how messy it is to talk to mudbloods? - I plopped down on the couch. There was no one else in the living room.

\- No, - Morris shook his head, - I know it's no use. They're all right, anyway.

He grimaced as if I'd made him eat a lemon.

\- That's not what we mean, - Burke said, as if he were gathering his thoughts, - I noticed something.

I snickered.

\- What's your problem with our dean? - Flint asked glumly, - And Burke wasn't the only one who noticed.

Morris nodded.

\- I don't have a problem with him, - I muttered.

\- Yeah, - Burke snorted, - he hates you. What have you done?

\- Nothing, - I said, - I guess it's just that I exist, if you know what I mean.

I didn't know where that phrase popped into my head, but in the canon James said something similar about Snape.

\- No, - Morris blinked, - I don't understand why he didn't like you.

\- He was on edge with my father and his friends, - I said with a sigh, and the truth came out.

\- Snape hates you because he didn't get along with your dad? - Flint asked incredulously.

\- No, you don't get along with Wood, but my dad and his friends bullied Snape, - I said darkly, - really bullied him. Ever since freshman year. Hiding and spoiling things, putting things in his food, humiliating him publicly.

The three boys tensed and looked at each other.

\- Gee, - Burke said, - how did you know about that?

\- My uncle told me, - he didn't really tell me much, but something he told.

\- He's dead, - said Morris.

\- Yeah, - I nodded, - and we have a picture of him hanging in our house.

And then there was silence.

\- Can I go to bed now? Is that the end of the question? - I got up from the couch. My eyes were falling asleep.

\- Good night, - Morris said.

\- You, too, - I nodded, and went to the girls' bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Right after breakfast, Hermione caught me with a burning look on her face.

\- You were right! - she exclaimed, - Thirty-eight minutes, I timed it. And after that, I couldn't conjure! It took me half an hour to do it!

\- That's my point, - I shrugged. - We're screwed, aren't we?

\- I agree, - she nodded, - how did you know how long I could hold a spell?

\- Based on my abilities, - I lied.

Granger nodded understandingly.

\- Have you thought of anything yet?

\- Not yet, - I sighed, - but it's not critical. It's not like we're required to use energy-intensive spells. For what we're learning now, we can use what we have.

\- When are we going to do anything serious? - Hermione frowned. She's already going to expand her magic pool. She's a decisive girl.

\- We're not studying anything serious here, - I said with a chuckle.

\- What? - Hermione flinched.

\- Serious spells aren't studied at Hogwarts, - I told her, - only the basics. It's a school, isn't it? It's a middle school!

\- Exactly, - Granger tapped herself on the forehead, - Muggle schools only teach the basics too. If a students are interested in something, they go to university for it!

\- It's about the same system here, - I said, omitting the details. They didn't teach real, serious spells in magic universities, either. They learnt them in their families. In the House. And Hermione, with her maximum of Magic 40, wouldn't be able to do them.

\- But still, - Hermione brought me back to the original topic, - what to do?

\- I don't know, I'm still thinking.

\- We can think together! - she insisted.

\- As soon as I figure out what we need, we'll start thinking, - I retorted and grinned. - You really have got into the game, huh?

\- You're always joking, - Hermione flashed and looked away.

I laughed.

* * *

I was reading the Charms reference book, sitting in the living room, when someone blocked my light. I looked up. Morris was standing across from me.

\- May I sit down? - he asked, pointing to a nearby chair.

I nodded and looked at him warily.

\- Did you know that Berty and Mark are not the only children in the family? - my cousin asked me out of the blue.

\- I know, - I said, perplexed.

\- And they're both younger ones, too, - Morris went on, - and when I told them about the fight with you, they both took your side. They said I was a jerk, and I deserved it. It pisses them off, too, that their elders think they have the right to push them around. I always dreamed of having a little brother or sister, but when my dream came true, I... screwed up. Grandpa told me to look out for you, but I would have acted the same way without him asking me to. I'm sorry.

I sighed. Actually, deep down, I forgave him. Because I used to talk my little brother what to do and what not to do, even though I was only five years older than him. And I'd pushed my little brother around worse than Morris. But I loved him madly. Why did I think of him? My eyes started watering.

\- Stay here, - I muttered, and went to my bedroom to get the thing I wanted to read to him in honor of our reconciliation.

Morris was still there, looking very lost, but he perked up when he saw me.

\- What kind of punishment do you prefer? - I opened the letter I'd jokingly written on the Hogwarts Express.

As amended, it sounded like this:

* * *

_Dear Grandpa Irwin!_

(This line was untouched, they respected him.)

_Tell me honestly, is Morris very important to the family?_

_Slytherin wouldn't miss him._

(It was written in beautiful curlicue handwriting.)

_Because I'm bursting with a burning and irresistible urge to do something unnatural to him for giving me the stupid dog's nickname "Tail" and spreading it among the seniors._

_Answer as soon as you can._

_Adara._

* * *

At first it was emphasized **burning and irresistible**. Then there was an arrow to it: " _How we understand you!_ ". And then came the fun part. Above the word unnatural was written, _"See overleaf."_

On the back, the Slytherin seniors offered their own versions of "unnatural".

* * *

_1\. Get him drunk on juice as much as you can and hit him with Rictusempra._

(At the bottom came the second option. Someone added _"or Tarantallegra".)_

_2\. Give him a laxative (just ask, I'll provide) and a sleeping pill at the same time._

(The same beautiful curlicue handwriting. I wondered who was so kind and in possession of the forbidden potion?)

_3\. Give him amortentia conjured on Filch._

(There were a lot of options. Different people finished it: Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mrs. Norris, Claudia Metcalfe. By the way, Metcalfe turned out to be the scariest option for everyone. Why, I wondered?)

_4\. Put Tempo Castratum on him._

(Clearly female handwriting. If I understood correctly, it's a temporary castration spell? Horror... I didn't know there was such a thing!)

* * *

Morris, who had read the parchment inside and out, turned white at first, then red.

\- Berty, you bastard! - he exclaimed.

\- What's he got to do with it? - I stared at my cousin.

\- Laxatives and sleeping pills? - Morris was indignant, - It had been a long time since he'd been punched in the ear!

Was that Burke's handwriting? I laughed.

\- And Flint's right there, - he poked his finger at the Tarantallegra, - and they're called friends!

\- The best, - I agreed, - their ideas are the most interesting.

\- So I could embarrass myself? - Morris was indignant.

\- So, what's your favorite punishment? - I pulled the parchment out of his hands. It's my first captured object!

\- None, - he shook his head. - We're going to Hogsmeade soon, and I'll bring you anything you want from there.

\- A bribe? - I squinted my eyes.

\- Well... - Morris ruffled his red hair, - You could say that.

\- And you'll show me where the kitchen is, - I haggled.

\- I don't know, - blinked my cousin. - I've never wondered.

\- Oh, Merlin, - I said, - what is wrong with you? It's the kitchen! You're a growing boy, you must be hungry all the time!

\- I am hungry, I agree, - Morris shrugged, - but I don't think I can go to the kitchen.

\- That's why you're such a wimp, - I decided. He gasped for air in indignation, - You bang your head against the doorjamb and the wind blows it away. Get me some chocolate ice cream scoops and sugar feathers. And a butterbeer.

\- All right, - said Morris cheerfully.

\- And another thing, - I continued seriously, - don't tell me what to do. You can advice me, and I'll decide if I want to do it or not. I won't give up the Blacks, either. You speak nasty things about my family again, and we'll never make it up.

Morris nodded, and then leaned against me:

\- Deal.

Hugs. That's nice. At least I made up with my cousin.

* * *

I found the boys in the yard. Given that Hermione was holed up in the library despite my advice, it was the best time to plan her birthday party. I didn't think I'd get so caught up in the matter myself. But Hermione was a good girl, and she deserved a birthday party.

\- Tell me, gentlemen, - I turned to the boys, - who gives Hermione what?

\- Magic candies, - Ron shrugged.

\- A book, - Neville, Harry, and Draco said together.

\- Did you at least pick different ones? - I looked at them skeptically.

\- The Tales of Beedle the Bard, - Neville said, - she mentioned that she hadn't seen any books of fiction. I'm not quite sure what fiction is, but fairy tales seem to fit. And she hasn't read them, that's for sure!

I nodded.

\- Tradition and Magic, - Draco replied when I looked at him, - We were taught that bibliography, remember?

\- It's unforgettable, - I grimaced, - but it's good enough for her. It's very well explained.

\- I was taught it, too, but mine belongs to House, - Neville chimed in.

\- So do ours, - Draco and I said together.

\- I just wanted to check the difference between common one the Black and Malfoy editions, and ours were really outdated, - I explained.

\- She told the whole family, including my mom, - Draco picked up on that, - and we got another five hundred pages added.

We sighed sorrowfully. I didn't even want to remember.

\- I'll have to write to grandma about this, - Neville frowned.

\- Is it really that important? - Ron asked. - I never really got around to reading it. Bill is the only one who knows it by heart, even Percy hasn't finished it.

\- What is this book? - Harry asked with great interest.

\- It's a tradition book, - Ron began, for some reason, explaining, - from the duel codex to the place of the linen napkins on the table.

Draco rolled his eyes.

\- It's a big encyclopedia of everything a mage needs to know to stay out of trouble, - I clarified, - mostly it belong to House, but there's also a regular one, without the family's quirks. They update it every year and sell it in bookstores.

\- I need that book, too, - Potter said immediately.

\- Order it, - Malfoy shrugged, - of course you have a House's one somewhere, but you'll have to find it yet.

\- Yeah, - Harry agreed. I have a feeling that some sort of conversation between these two was going on without me.

\- Good choice, Draco, - I concluded, - and you, Harry?

\- And I ordered that series for her that you were talking about on the train, - he grinned, - Do you know it's not in the library?

\- It makes sense that it's not, - I shrugged.

\- And you? - Draco asked me, - You keep questioning us all, and you didn't say anything.

\- Girl stuff, - I answered, - I can even tell you what it is and what to do with it.

All four of them grinned, even the tactful Neville.

\- You don't need, we get it, - Harry said.

\- By the way, why was I looking for you, - I remembered the reason I'd come to them in the first place, - Ron!

\- What?

\- You said your brothers knew where the kitchen was.

\- They often bring food in from there, - Ron shrugged, - so they know.

\- I need to go to the kitchen!

\- Why? - They asked together.

One more. A soldier's first commandment is to keep away from his superiors and closer to the kitchen. That's what my brother wrote me, anyway, when he was in the service. But they didn't understand!

\- For the refreshments - one, and just in case to know - two, - I answered.

\- I'll ask my brothers, - Ron agreed as soon as he heard about the treats.

\- And we'll have to figure out where to sit, - I sighed, - We can't do that in the Great Hall.

\- I'll ask about that, too, - Ron nodded.

\- Okay, - I decided, and, pleased with myself, I walked to the castle.

* * *

Endurance restores health. I used to think intellect would be responsible for restoring mana, wouldn't it? Why wasn't it?

I lay on the bed in my bedroom. It was about an hour and a half until dinner. The girls had gone to the library to do their homework, and I'd done it yesterday with Hermione, so I stayed and started thinking about mana. As always, lately.

I looked up my characteristics. Didn't find anything new. I went into my skills. It was the same. I went through all the columns on the character sheet one by one, until my eyes caught the Penalty of Character.

Before, there were only two lines. The daughter of murder and about luck. But there was a third.

Childish unreasonableness.

A little boy found a gun -

Then a village is lived by none

Mana regeneration rate is blocked until Intellect level 30 is reached.

Does not apply to House abilities and standard speed.

Wait a second?! When did I get this penalty?! Did they just block my Intellect regeneration speed until I got smarter? So I wouldn't do anything wrong? The poem is kind of a hint.

I tried to jog my memory and remember when that fine had come out. I couldn't think of anything, except the evening of the first day at Hogwarts, when I was already asleep. Could it have come out then? It might have. I was too tired to read. It was because of Hogwarts that the penalty was imposed. We could do anything we wanted with our magic at home. But here we wasted our mana and just sat there. It sounded pretty logical. And it must have been imposed on everyone, because Granger, with her Intellect, must have had a higher regen, too. Then I remembered Finnigan, and even thought the penalty was reasonable.

That's where I froze. My Intellect was at 29. That meant there was only one level left to do before the penalty was lifted. I would have been surprised when the penalty was lifted, if I hadn't noticed it. I had a lot of losses points. However, it was extremely unwise to waste them at entry level when my skills were being pumped anyway. On top of that, when I got to Intellect level 25 without using points, they gave me a reward. Today was Sunday. All my homework was done, the spells had been worked on. I could sit in the library and read.

I got out of bed with determination and activated the Occlumency Shield.

* * *

The next day, after lunch, I was intercepted by two identical redheads.

\- Rumor has... - one began.

\- That dangerous...

\- Dark...

\- Tamer...

\- Of Cerberus...

\- Needs to know where the kitchen is! - they finished together.

\- The rumors are true, - I nodded.

\- What do we get for taking you to the kitchen? - one of the brothers grinned.

\- I won't put Tempo Castratum on you, - I replied nonchalantly.

They both laughed.

\- Brother Forge, the rumors were true! - Weasley exclaimed.

\- Brother Dred, - said the other, - we do have the darkest witch in the world.

They laughed again.

\- Fred Weasley, - one introduced himself. I glanced around with clairvoyance.

* * *

 **Name:** George Weasley

 **Status:** Joker

 **Class:** Inventor

 **Level:** 18

* * *

What a joker?

\- And I'm George Weasley, - the other one immediately introduced himself.

* * *

 **Name:** Fred Weasley

 **Status:** Joker

 **Class:** Inventor

 **Level:** 18

* * *

\- Ada Black, - I nodded at them and warned them, - as you introduced yourselves, that's how I'll remember you, I can tell you apart, mind you.

They gaped for a moment.

\- Can you tell us apart? - the real Fred was surprised.

\- Yeah, - I nodded, - I can. You're different.

\- In that case, - the real George said, - I'm George, and he's Fred.

\- And we'll see if you've fooled us, - Fred finished for his brother.

\- The kitchen? - I brought the rabbit brothers back to the beginning of the conversation.

\- We need to go downstairs, - Fred said, - to the Hufflepuff living room.

\- We'll walk you down, - George complemented.

Not that I trusted these two jokers, but I was kind of friends with their little brother and Potter, but I also was a slytherin and the Eater's daughter, - I reminded myself and hesitated.

\- I'll go with you, - a panting Neville joined us, - I want to see where the kitchen is, too.

Longbottom didn't seem to trust them much, either.

\- Are you sure you need to know where the kitchen is, little Neville? - Fred asked mockingly, - I think you'd better forget your way there.

\- Tempo Castratum, - I reminded him.

\- Come on, let's go, - George held up his hands.

\- That pear should be tickled, - Fred pointed to the painting, - it'll giggle and turn into a knob.

I walked resolutely to the door. They didn't lie. A knob did appear.

\- Well, we'll leave you to it, - George waved his hand.

\- And we still remember the test! - Fred added.

\- Well, let's go, shall we? - I suggested to Neville when the twins were gone.

\- Come on, - Neville said, eyeing the pen warily.

The kitchen was huge. And a bunch of house-elves were flitting around the tables, mushing something.

As soon as we took a step, a house-elf materialized in front of us.

\- Can Hogwarts house-elf help wizards?

\- Hello, - Neville and I said politely.

\- May I ask you a question? - I looked at the house-elf. It was a female one. Much younger than our old grumpy Kreacher, in a clean, tidy apron. The house-elf exclaimed:

\- Of course, Hetty will answer any question!

\- Are house-elves allowed to cook other foods? Not the kind they serve on the menu of the day?

\- The house-elves are allowed to cook anything, but only with the food they have in the pantry, - replied the elf Hetty eagerly.

Neville and I looked at each other.

\- Hetty, - I turned to her, - my name is Ada. And this is Neville. It's our friend's birthday on Thursday, and if you don't mind, could you bake a cake?

\- Cake! - the little house-elf jumped, - Of course the house-elves can, Miss Ada.

\- And some snacks, - Neville added.

\- The house-elves can! - Hetty nodded happily, - They will!

\- Thank you, - I said, - we'll stop by again, closer to Thursday.

We were about to leave.

\- Hetty! - the other house-elf shrieked, - Why aren't the young wizards eating? Did you chase them away?

\- No, - we turned around at once.

\- We've only just come from lunch! We're not hungry, - said Neville.

I nodded.

We scrambled out of the kitchen.

\- You know, I have a house-elf at home, but it's hard to talk to him, - said Neville.

\- I can't really talk to our Kreacher, - I sighed, - He's not much of a talker.

We took our time going upstairs.

\- I've been meaning to tell you, - he said abruptly, - but it didn't seem right to bring it up in front of other people.

\- What? - I said tensely.

\- My grandmother doesn't believe your father would do such a thing, - he whispered to me. - She says Sirius Black wouldn't even obey his own family, much less he would obey You-Know-Whom. She says your dad isn't that kind of person.

\- Thank you, - I said sincerely. I felt warm in my chest. People believed in Sirius! Not just our family, but others, too! - It means a lot to me.

Neville smiled.

* * *

\- Hagrid asked you to come in too, - Draco told me in the library, - he says he has some of your father's things lying around.

I wondered. What of Sirius' things could Hagrid have? I couldn't think of anything.

\- Okay, - I agreed, - call me when you're ready.

It didn't take long for the boys to get ready. Same day. I looked at Draco and wanted to rub my eyes. He was chatting merrily with Potter, walking ahead of me. Hermione, whom I'd called so she wouldn't be offended, was implying something to Ron, and Neville and I were the last to go.

How much did my poor cousin miss the usual boyish companionship? Just a couple of weeks later, Draco was completely transformed, and not for the worse. His manners were still impeccable, his words precise, but there was a lively sparkle in his eyes and a healthy blush on his cheeks. Maybe he could get the penalty down, too? That would be good.

\- Oh, - said Hagrid, - the girls are with you this time, too!

The woodsman was standing outside his hut.

\- Ada, good of you to come, - Hagrid looked at me, - I completely forgot that time, Sirius gave me something for time, and I never return it. Come on, let's go!

We went behind the house, and then I realized.

Of course. Sirius had given it to Hagrid to take Harry to the Dursley.

\- Jimbo! - I sobbed, unexpectedly to myself.

\- Wow, - Potter exhaled.

The others were staring at the miracle of muggle transport, too.

I covered my face with my hands. My eyes blurred.

A huge motorcycle with a sidecar that Sirius had assembled himself from parts of different models. If Sirius had put his heart into anything, it was it. And all this time Jimbo's been standing here?

\- Ada, - Hermione touched my shoulder, - here, take this.

I reluctantly took my hands away. She held out a handkerchief to me.

\- Thank you, - I said in a husky voice, and wiped my eyes.

\- Is that your father's motorcycle? - Potter looked at it with admiration.

\- He built it himself, - I said quietly, - It's not even a bike, it's an artifact. It's got a lot of charms on it.

It's true.

* * *

**Jimbo.**

_**Artifact. The rank - unique.** _

_**Invisibility charms** _

_**Levitation charms** _

_**???** _

_**???** _

_**???** _

_**???** _

* * *

And there were many more of these question marks.

\- It can fly, - said Hagrid, - and fast. It's a good bike.

\- Can I have it? - I asked him.

\- Sure, - he said good-naturedly, - I wanted it back in the first place, but now I don't know who to give it to. Who better to give it back to than you?

\- I'll have someone pick it up later, - I said, - thank you, Hagrid.

I couldn't get a word out all the way to the castle. The others sensed my nervousness and kept their mouths shut, too. When we reached the stairs, I said a dry goodbye to the others and wandered into the living room. Draco walked behind me.

\- Ada, - he called softly to me, - are you going to be okay?

\- Of course, - I smiled, - just... later, okay?

I didn't do a very good job of smiling, judging by the look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

The girls weren't in the bedroom, so I pulled up the curtain of my bed and finally had a chance to sob. For the first time in years. The pain and resentment of what had happened to Sirius and Ella was tearing me apart. When I fell asleep, I didn't notice.

I woke up an hour before dinner. It was like sand had been poured into my eyes. Daphne was in the bedroom, staring intently out the window.

Fortunately, she didn't comment on my appearance. I snuck into the bathroom.

When I came out, she was still staring out the window.

\- What's out there? - I walked over to her.

\- The mermaids are hunting the grindylows, - she said without looking away from the view, - five of them are stabbed already.

Just to prove her point, one of the mermaids jabbed her spear through a tiny grindylow.

\- It's so... peaceful picture, - I grimaced, - and then they ask why the slytherins are so angry. There's so much violence everywhere.

Daphne chuckled.

\- Are you going to dinner? - she got up.

\- Yes, - I nodded.

The disgraceful breakdown of a well-bred aristocrat wasn't mentioned to me, even Weasley kept quiet.

I pretended it hadn't happened, and did things that had nothing to do with Sirius. For example, I was working on my Intellect and Occlumency Shield, which was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I also looked in the kitchen and picked out the toppings for the cake and snacks. Hetty was thrilled. I wish we had an elf like that! All Kreacher does is itching about me being unacceptably soft as a member of the Black House and what a poor my grandmother was, having such a dumb granddaughter. I supposed the old masochist wanted me to kick him, but I couldn't afford it.

\- Did you find the place? - I caught the boys the night before Thursday.

All four of them turned their heads.

\- Fred and George said about one room, - Ron said with a frown, - but when we went to check it out, it was an office filled with junk and dust.

\- Maybe that's exactly what we need, - I shrugged, - clean up a little.

\- It's unrealistic, - Potter shook his head, - it'd take a month. I mean, if we knew any spells, it'd be alright, but manually... We'll never make it.

\- I'm not a houseboy! - Draco cocked his nose.

Neville grinned, embarrassed but in agreement with the others.

\- I see, - I sighed, wondering what to do, - which once again proves a well-known axiom.

\- What axiom? - Draco snapped. He was always memorizing my remarks and inserting them into conversations with other people, enhancing his authority.

\- If you want it done well, do it yourself, - I said thoughtfully, - Potter and Draco and I are going to reconnoiter after dinner. Ron and Neville are strenuously distracting Hermione.

\- How? - Weasley asked, frowning.

\- Tell her you don't understand how to brew a cure for boils, - suggested Draco.

\- And it would do you some good to listen to her, - Potter snickered, - because you really don't understand it.

We all laughed, Ron included.

* * *

I wondered if I should show the freshmen the Room of Requirement, or not. On the one hand, it's very convenient, on the other hand, it's very dangerous. They're not stupid at all; they'd quickly figure out the advantages. Especially the sly Draco, the clever Hermione, and Potter, who's still a dark horse.

I remembered a couple of fics where the new characters got into the Room of Requirement on the first day. I didn't remember what happened next, though. Maybe they beat Voldemort/Dumbledore in one fell swoop and became Lords of Magic. By the way, there's no such title in this world. No, there were just Lords and Ladies, but there's definitely no such thing as Lord of Magic. I should have found the Ravenclaw Diadem, stashed it in my inventory, and taken it out of Hogwarts, but I was too scared to go near the thing. I wondered what effect it might have on me. In fact, that's why I wasn't looking for the Slytherin Locket at our house.

If I decided to show the Room of Requirement, how would I explain how I knew about it? Blaming it on Regulus wouldn't work. Draco's not Morris, he was allowed to come to Grimmauld. He could catch uncle and make him talk. Especially if he knew Regulus was a treasure trove of useful information.

I needed an alibi. And then it hit me. Potter had been told about the room by an elf! Was it possible that if I talked to Hetty, she could tell me about it? The elves knew about it, even Dobby, who had been working here for a week, could find out.

I headed resolutely toward the kitchen.

Hetty didn't tell me about the Room of Requirement, but when she heard that there was a cabinet somewhere filled with junk, she was horrified and promised to clear it out by tomorrow. She even explained how to call her. I cheered up. It's a little early for us to be in the Room of Requirement, after all.

Potter and Draco and I met on the fifth floor landing.

\- I'm telling you, Harry grumbled, - there's dust as tall as me and a lot of broken chairs and stuff.

The door to the study was open. The boys weren't exaggerating. It would take three or four days of manual labor to clear out all the broken debris.

\- You sure? - Draco folded his arms across his chest. - We have nothing to do here.

I tapped the broken wooden table three times.

\- Hetty!

The house-elf materialized in front of me, glared, and immediately pressed her hands to her face in horror:

\- Mess! Dirt! The house-elves of this floor are lazy! Not working!

\- Hetty, calm down, please, - I asked her, - Can the Hogwarts house-elves clean this up?

\- Yes, they can, Miss Ada, - she nodded, - Of course they can! The study will be shining tomorrow!

\- Thank you, Hetty, - I smiled at her.

Hetty nodded and disappeared with a clap. Then I turned to the boys and saw that Draco was clamping his mouth over Potter's, and he had six-by-nine eyes. Аh! That's the first time he'd ever seen a house-elf!

\- Potter, you don't know how to do anything, but you're grabbing for your wand, - Draco shook his head as he let the boy go.

\- Who was that? - Harry asked.

\- A house-elf, - I answered, - they serve wizards.

\- Serve?

\- Cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, - Draco began to list.

Potter blinked.

\- I've never seen them, - he admitted.

\- I don't think they like being stared at, - Malfoy shrugged, then turned to me. - I didn't think the house-elves around here would obey us.

\- What makes you think they obey us? - I wondered.

\- Well, just now.

\- The house-elves hate mess, - I said, - When I told Hetty there was a dirty and dusty study, she asked me to show her. I didn't order her or even ask her to. Don't be silly!

\- Oh, - Potter began, and then stopped.

\- What? - We looked at him.

\- Do you have house-elves at home? - Harry asked.

\- We have a lot of house-elves, - Draco shrugged, - I don't even know all their names.

\- We have one, - I said, - but there are three in the Main House.

\- The Main House? - Potter asked again.

\- Lordship Black, - I clarified, - my two great-grandfathers and two great-grandmothers live there. One of them is the Head of House.

I could tell by the look on Potter's face that he was honestly trying to wrap his mind around what I'd said.

\- Why don't you live there?

\- Why would I? - I snorted. - I like my home. It's kind of gloomy, but I'm used to it.

\- I don't like it, - Draco grumbled, - It's dark, and the candles. It's nice and bright at the Manor.

I shrugged. I liked the Addams Family vibe, so what could I do?

Potter was obviously going to ask something else, but Draco interrupted him with words:

\- Read Tradition and Magic first, then ask questions. Otherwise I explain it to you, and you still won't understand half of it.

Harry nodded.

Soon we parted ways.

* * *

I was looking forward to Hermione's birthday with anticipation. Even my own wasn't that interesting to me. At lunch, we all only pecked at our portions because we'd agreed to meet up afterwards.

The house-elves packed us two baskets of food. And cake!

\- We're not going to eat it all, - Draco muttered, looking at the amount of food with horror.

\- We'll give it to the gryffs, - I immediately found a solution to the problem, - they're always hungry.

The room we'd chosen was clean. The boys gawked when they saw that there wasn't a speck of dust around. There were only a few tables and chairs.

\- Let's sit? - I took matters into my own hands.

\- What kind of a room is it? - Hermione looked thoughtfully at the walls with the posters.

\- Some kind of abandoned office, - Draco brushed aside.

Neville and Harry set about laying out the food. The prudent house-elves had also given us a tablecloth and utensils. Apparently, this kind of gathering was not new to them.

As expected, Hermione was delighted with the gifts and the little feast.

Once we were full, the conversation lazily flowed around our families and traditions. Hermione, like a real detective, drew out, mostly from the boys, the peculiarities of magical life. Potter listened attentively, too, and asked clarifying questions.

\- This is slavery! - Hermione was indignant when she heard Ron mention elves.

I sighed.

\- That's how muggleborns are misled, - I commented dolefully, - because someone doesn't know how to explain. The house-elves' life with wizards is not slavery.

\- What is it then? - the girl raised her eyebrows.

\- Symbiosis, - I said confidently, - and it's mutually beneficial. The house-elves help wizards with their chores, and, in return, they get the wizards' magic, which they need.

\- It's not mutually beneficial, - Hermione exclaimed, - they can get magic without wizards!

\- They can't, - Draco interjected, - they can't draw magic from the world around them, and they can't live on their own. They need magic like air.

\- Good comparison, - I agreed, - Exaggerating, pure magic is like carbon dioxide to elves, and wizard magic is oxygen.

\- I don't even want to know how you know about carbon dioxide, - Draco muttered. - It's in the book I gave you, Hermione, - Draco added.

The girl nodded.

\- And what does the number of elves in a family depend on? - Potter asked.

Everyone looked at him.

\- I was just asking around. Neville only has one, the Finnigans have one, Ron's family doesn't have any, and you have a lot. Well, I mean, Draco has a lot and Ada has a few.

From the look on Ron's face, he didn't know the reason. Neville knew, but clearly didn't want to say. Neither did we.

\- Did I ask something indecent? - Potter was even embarrassed.

\- No, - Neville shook his head, - you just brought up something we don't want to talk about, that's all. The Longbottoms have only one house-elf left, because we can't afford more. If we had more, the house-elf would be... malnourished. There are only four people in House's coven, and two of them are... almost dead. But they are not cut off from the House, so the lion's share of magic goes to them. House's magic senses the sickness and tries to cure it. In vain.

\- It's... - Hermione bit her lip.

\- My parents, - Longbottom replied stiffly.

Hermione had the tact not to ask what happened to them.

\- My father is in Azkaban, - I said reluctantly. - He's in Coven, too, and he's not cut off. The Dementors... well, our situation is pretty much the same.

\- And we're all healthy and fed and stuff, - Draco looked uncomfortable, as if it were his fault that he was doing so well.

\- What about Ron? - Harry looked at his friend.

Ronald wasn't stupid after all. He got it right when we talked.

\- If this is all about Coven, we're not going to have house-elves. We're Blood Traitors. We don't have a Coven, and we can't have one. Well, I mean, we used to, but we're damned now.

\- And why is that? - Hermione, naively asked, - Who cursed you?

\- I have no idea, - Ron took a sandwich from the table, - I'm sure they'll tell me when I'm older.

Hermione stared at me, waiting for me to enlighten them all.

\- I don't know, - I denied, - but I'm pretty sure it's an unsightly and bloody story.

\- I think so, too, - Ron agreed.

\- Wait a minute, - Hermione interrupted, - Neville, are you in the House Coven?

\- No, - Neville shook his head, - I'm not ready yet, and I haven't gone through trials.

\- There're trials? - Hermione gasped.

\- Every House has its own trials, - said Neville, - I don't even know what kind of test I'm going to have.

\- What about you? - Hermione looked at me and Draco.

We shook our heads together.

\- I have the same as Longbottom, - Draco nodded toward Neville, - and I don't know about Ada. It's different for girls when they join the House Coven. They go from one Coven to another over time.

\- If they get married and go to another family? - Potter asked.

\- Yeah, - Malfoy nodded.

\- And how do the girls get trials? - I was the only one who could tell.

\- They don't, - I muttered, - they just put them in the Coven when the time comes, and that's it!

\- What time? - said Potter, trying to keep his voice down.

\- A special time, - I cut it off.

Hermione blinked, and her face lit up with understanding. I nodded assenting. The rest of us didn't understand, but it was for the best. It was too personal and embarrassing.

\- And I figured out what this office was, by the way, - I announced.

The guys started looking around.

\- And what kind of office is this? - Draco asked, perplexed. The posters on the walls gave him nothing.

\- Ritualism Cabinet, - I said, - See the lunar calendar? And there's a rune alphabet on that poster over there.

\- No wonder it was such a mess, - said Neville, - they haven't taught that subject in thirty years.

\- And why is that? - Potter asked. - And what do they teach?

\- Rituals, - I shrugged, - They banned it because the Ministry equated ritualism with Dark Magic.

\- The Ministry must have had a reason, - Hermione pointed out.

\- Nobby Leach is an uneducated mudblood, - Draco spat out, - that's it.

Hermione twitched. Potter blinked. Ron was clearly pissed off. Neville and I looked at each other.

\- Draco! - Hermione was indignant, - So this is how you think of muggleborns...

The girl's voice trembled with resentment.

\- Did I say anything about you? - Draco shot back at her, - If I had, I wouldn't have spoken to you.

\- But you called...

\- Not you, - Draco muttered, - About Nobby Leach, I'm not taking back what I said, he deserved it. He's an idiot. There are such idiots even among the purebloods, so I don't discriminate against muggleborns.

\- Calm down, - I ordered, - And start eating cake! Seriously, why do we keep getting into topics that we're not supposed to discuss at our age?

Draco slipped the tastiest piece of cake to Hermione, apologizing. Potter snorted at my words. He didn't think he was a child, that's for sure. Neville smiled crookedly. Ron threw up his hands as if to say that he had nothing to do with it.

\- Now, - Hermione said, taking her bite of the cake and looking so relieved, - tell me what you were saying about robbing Gringotts.

I almost choked on my breath. That's news to me!

\- Nothing, - Potter said, getting another sandwich, - we saw Hagrid's note about the attempted bank robbery. Nothing unusual. Muggles do it all the time. And some of them even succeed.

\- We don't! This is Gringotts, - said Ron with a wave of his hand. - No one's ever been able to rob it!

\- I think they have, and more than once, - I shook my head. - They just keep quiet so the goblins don't find it. If word gets out anywhere that Gringotts is untrustworthy, the goblins will take a huge financial hit. And goblins are cruel. They'll be looking for the source of their troubles. I wouldn't want to fall into their hands.

\- That's what I told them, - Hermione said triumphantly.

Apparently, my opinion ranked higher than Hermione's, because not even Ron questioned my words.

The boys began to form theories about how it was possible to rob Gringotts. Hermione leaned over to me:

\- What's in the chest you gave me?

\- Girl stuff, - I smiled.

\- Makeup? - Hermione wondered.

\- And that, too, - I leaned closer, - and magic combs and hairpins and all sorts of cosmetic potions.

\- Aren't they harmful? - The girl tensed a little.

\- I use them, and I'm alive, - I shrugged, - It's okay as long as you follow the dosage. I'm sure Brown can explain it to you.

\- I'm sure Brown can explain, - Hermione grinned grudgingly.

\- What's wrong? - I frowned.

\- It's just, - Granger made an incomprehensible gesture with her hand, - she's not like you, and she's not like me. She's hard to talk to. And we share a room with her.

\- Everyone is different, Hermione, she's just a spoiled favorite daughter, and I can't even judge her because I'm very jealous. If my parents were with me, I'd probably be even worse, - I leaned back in my chair.

\- You just haven't seen The Thomas Crown Affair! - Harry exclaimed, - Ada!

\- Neither have I, - I muttered. Well, of course I haв, but only the remake, not the original movie.

\- I don't know if you've ever seen anything at all, - Potter said, frustrated, having lost his strong ally as me. - They haven't, - Harry nodded toward the boys.

\- Cartoons, - I answered easily. And I wasn't lying. We used to get a lot of Disney cartoons at the orphanage. - I liked Sword in the Stone the best, because it was very truthful in the eyes of a five-year-old.

\- Truthful? - Potter looked at me puzzled, trying to remember the plot of the cartoon.

\- Of course it was! Merlin had a wand, an owl, a robe, just like any decent wizard.

\- Right, - Hermione wondered, - how did I not think of that? And the spells he was casting there were quite real, only the words were different. Even the wand movements and everything. How did that happen?

\- It happened because the script was written by a squib, - I snorted, - and it's a good cartoon.

\- I love 101 Dalmatians, - Hermione said, - it's funny. I even asked my parents for a dog.

\- And I love The Jungle Book, - Harry said.

\- What the hell are the cartoons all about? - Neville asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and immediately began to explain in two voices what they were. Heavy topics were instantly forgotten. I smiled quietly. The birthday party was a success.

* * *

Draco and I were on our way down to the dungeons.

\- Did she really never have a birthday party like this? - Draco asked me as if he couldn't believe it, - It's fun! You and I used to do it all the time.

He was so shocked by Hermione's fervent gratitude, who assured us that it was the best birthday she'd ever had.

\- It happens, - I said evasively, - you and I have tea parties like this every three days.

\- It's nice, - he shrugged, - but it's a shame we have to explain everything to them. Only Longbottom knows anything. - said my cousin.

\- The cost of upbringing, - I waved it off. - They're not stupid, they'll catch up.

\- It was pretty cool, wasn't it?

\- We should do it again.

We grinned


	16. Chapter 16

I finally got into my studies and didn't notice how fast time Halloween came. I wondered if there would be a troll or not? During breakfast, I glanced over at the teacher's desk. Quirrell looked the same as usual.

* * *

 **Name:** Quirinus Quirrell.

 **Status:** Two for one.

 **Class:** Dark Mage

 **Level:** ?

* * *

I didn't know why, but everyone around me was convinced that Quirrell was weak. I didn't dispute that the possessed man had built a reputation for being a bumbling, stuttering fool, but he was making misses. Considering that I was watching him, I noticed it. Also, we mustn't forget the fact that I hadn't seen his Level. Charity Burbage, the new Muggle Studies teacher, had a Level 32. I supposed I could see Levels in people who didn't exceed mine by 15. I'd never encountered Sybill Trelawney yet, it would be interesting to look at her.

\- I hope you're not in love with him. - Morris distracted me from my thoughts.

\- Who? - I didn't understand.

\- Quirrell!

\- What? - I stared at him. - Are you okay?

\- You shouldn't stare so hard at a teacher, Tail, - Herbert said admonishingly, - It could cause ridiculous rumors.

\- So far the only nonsense about me has come out of Morris's mouth, - I remarked.

\- Why me? - my cousin was indignant.

\- Who do I owe my stupid House nickname to? - I countered.

Seriously, I'd been called Tail by every slytherin except my classmates.

\- She's right, Mor, - Flint patted him on the shoulder, - you talk too much.

\- Again, - Morris rolled his eyes, - why do you always take her side?

\- Because I'm cute, - I said seriously.

All three of us snorted.

* * *

Ron got right Wingardium Leviosa by the end of class. Hermione didn't even correct him. He just watched the others do it, looked in his textbook, scratched his head, understood the process, and his feather soared up along with the others.

After Charms, Flitwick asked Hermione and me to linger.

\- It's been a long time since I've seen someone learn spells so quickly, - the little professor said, - I suggest you join the Charms Club I lead on Thursdays.

Hermione and I looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically.

Two months had given me time to look around me and make conclusions. Magic aside, Hogwarts wasn't much different from any other school. At least in the fact that there was also an unspoken social hierarchy. At the top of the social pyramid were the cool Quidditch players, some prefects, and some influential upperclassmen. I suspected that at the very top was Claudia Metcalfe. Then there were the simpler guys, the less generic, the less intelligent and all that, the cheerful middlings. And last were muggleborns, weak wizards and quiet ones. It was just like a normal school.

While we were freshmen, this division didn't really apply to us. But conclusions could already be drawn. Harry Potter was Harry Potter and there was no way he could fall below the elite. Draco was the leader of the first year. That story about the helicopter had paid off. With my prompting, my crafty cousin built bridges with all the Houses and gained universal respect among the freshmen. The politician was growing. It was not so easy with me. Reputation did not work in my favor. Students mostly shunned me. However, my interactions with Potter and Malfoy were slowly rectifying the situation, as was the fact that I had a trio of fifth-years standing behind me. Neville from canon was at rock bottom, that was obvious. But our Neville was completely different. Calm, judicious, perhaps a little insecure, but still a potentially strong wizard. If things kept going this way, he would be at the top. Ron had every chance of ending up at the bottom, but had clung on to the opportunity to be friends with the heirs of the famous Houses, so he was equated if not with Potter, then with Malfoy. Hermione was also supposed to be at the bottom, but her friendship with us and her talent and intellect elevated her above the rest of the muggleborns. So there we had it. In the school hierarchy, it also mattered which club student belonged to. Rowling only had Quidditch and Gobstones. In fact, there were plenty of hobby clubs at Hogwarts, and they all were advertised to the first-years, trying to lure them in.

Flint did Quidditch and Care of Magical Creatures. Morris took Ancient Runes and Numerology. Burke went to Charms club. According to his own words, he used to go to Numerology too, but he was appointed prefect and time became scarce.

The Charms Club was considered prestigious. It didn't take just anyone. Hermione and I were in a good mood. I'd even forgotten about the troll.

\- Only pumpkin, - Draco grumbled, - pumpkin soup, pumpkin pie, pumpkin cookies. How do you eat that?

\- Relax, - I said, taking a bite out of the pie.

I was sitting with the fifth-years, and Draco was sitting with me, too. Even Morris, who hated Malfoy, had come to terms with Malfoy's presence. I gave him a pitying look, he agreed to tolerate my second cousin during meals. The rest of the slytherins didn't care, as long as I didn't drag the gryffs to our table.

\- But that's an abomination! - he exclaimed.

\- While you're being naughty, thousands of children are starving, - I said sternly.

Draco shut up and took up his spoon obediently. He was generally very sensitive to the reminder that I'd been living in a muggle orphanage, as if he was the one who had overlooked me. I ate well at the orphanage, by the way, and I still had my indiscriminate eating habits from the other world. My mother had no time for my and my brother's caprices. If we didn't eat anything, we stayed hungry. A couple of these riots and everything turned out to be edible.

\- Wow, you are good at training! It only works on Malfoy, or can you do that to anyone?

\- It's not training! - Draco was indignant.

\- Only with people I know, - I answered at the same time.

Flint opened his mouth to say something as...

\- TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! - Quirrell screamed as he burst into the Great Hall.

I almost cursed. Panic broke out all around me. Gryffindors screamed. Ravenclaws jumped to their feet, hufflepuffs kept up with them. Slytherins remained silent and stared at Burke, waiting for a command.

\- Now that's training, - I whispered to Flint, - and I've got nothing.

Burke's face was clearly marked by endless fatigue and boundless doom.

\- Stay here, - he ordered, rising.

Snape was just about to leave the hall when Herbert intercepted him and began to talk something. Snape glanced at our table and nodded at Burke.

\- If there really is a troll, and it's in the dungeons, we should not go there, - he announced the decision at our table. We all nodded in agreement. Burke went to Metcalfe, who also nodded at his words. Right, the Hufflepuff living room is downstairs. It's not safe for them to come down, either.

The Ravenclaw students, commanded by "Neurotic" Hilliard and Penelope Crystal, civilized themselves and exited the Great Hall.

Percy Weasley was still at war with his House. There were some troublemakers. Burke, standing off to the side, couldn't stand it and walked over to them:

\- Weasley, don't you know the evacuation formation?

\- Evacuation formation? - Weasley blinked.

\- I'm the only one who seems to have read that manual, - Herbert rolled his eyes, - Line up. Sixth year, then fifth, then third, first, second, fourth, and seventh.

Weasley nodded dumbfoundedly. With that clue, things were looking up.

\- I hope you're not in love with him? - I asked with a wicked grin when Herbert returned to us.

\- Who? - Burke asked.

\- Weasley!

Flint, Morris, and Malfoy laughed. Herbert's eyes widened.

\- WHAT?!

\- You shouldn't rush to the aid of our natural enemies like that, Berty, - I said feelingly, - It could cause ridiculous rumors.

\- Now someone's going to get troubles, - Burke warned, staring up at the ceiling, - I just calm down a little so I don't accidentally kill you.

The guys were still laughing. I couldn't stand it and started laughing too. Burke shook his head in frustration.

The troll was fished out on the second floor. We and hufflepuffs sat in the Great Hall for almost an hour until the professors came and informed us. Where the troll had come from, how it had gotten past the castle's protective spells, and what it was doing here was still under question.

My birthday was approaching. The guys started sending me away and whispering. I pretended not to understand anything. The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match was scheduled for the second Saturday in November. The weather was bad, and only my respect for Flint kept me in the stands. Potter and Granger went, just to see what Quidditch was all about. Ron and Draco had almost had a fight the day before. Neville and I only sighed.

Potter wasn't a seeker in this world, so the game went on as normal. Slytherin won. Ours rejoiced, and all I wanted to do was get some hot tea or cocoa as soon as possible. I was actually not a sports-indifferent person, but Quidditch... That's right Potter says, it's a stupid game, not like hockey. I should have congratulated Flint and I could have been free.

\- Did you see that, Tail?! - a joyful Flint tossed me into the air.

\- Congratulations! - I choked on the air, - You played great!

\- Oh, yeah! - Marcus exclaimed, - The next game against Ravenclaw is going to be hot!

\- I look forward to it, - I muttered, - Let me go!

Flint let me go, and he was immediately surrounded by slytherins. I stepped aside and bumped into Potter.

\- Hey, - he nodded, - Ours are upset, we want to go to Hagrid's place. Are you coming with us?

I didn't go there anymore after the story with Jimbo. I honestly thought about it.

\- Tail! - Burke came up to us, - We're going to celebrate! You're coming with us!

\- Alas, - I told Potter.

He nodded and left.

\- Let's go, - Herbert pulled me along.

* * *

My birthday was celebrated in the same office. Potter and Weasley gave me candy, arguing that they couldn't surprise me anyway. Neville gave me a beautiful metal inkpot with multicolored ink, which was enchanted to be spill-proof. Draco gave me a gold brooch in the shape of a flower, which was apparently from the same set as the bracelet I'd gotten this morning from the Malfoys. Granger, on the other hand, surprised me:

\- You said you wanted to play it, - she handed me the bundle, embarrassed.

\- And we definitely will, - I decided, staring at Dungeon and Dragons in amazement.

We were almost done with cake when Hermione suddenly exclaimed:

\- By the way, why don't we ask Ada?

\- Ask me what? - I tensed.

\- Who is Nicholas Flamel, - Potter shrugged.

How I managed to keep the cup in my hands, I didn't know myself.

\- Why do you want to know? - I inquired as nonchalantly as possible.

\- Hagrid let it slip, - said Potter, - the day of the Quidditch match. He was still crying about that Cerberus thing. And he said it was because of Nicholas Flamel. So we're wondering, who is it?

Draco's incredulous gaze crossed over to my doomed one.

\- You really don't know? - Malfoy asked them.

\- Do you know? - Ron perked up.

\- He's the most famous alchemist in the world, - Draco said, - the only one in the world who could create the Philosopher's Stone!

Hermione gasped:

\- Exactly! How did I... I told you the name was familiar to me...

Hermione's scream was interrupted by Ron:

\- This is it. We have the Philosopher's Stone hidden in our school. And Snape wants to steal it.

At this point Draco and I couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

\- The Philosopher's Stone? - Draco covered his face with his hands, his shoulders trembling.

\- Snape wants to steal it? - I laughed heartily.

\- Don't you believe us? - Weasley jumped to his feet.

\- Sit down, Weasley, - Draco said with a laugh, - we can't have the Philosopher's Stone at school.

\- Why not? - The gryffindors exclaimed together.

\- No one has seen Nicholas Flamel and his wife for three hundred years, - I said, - they are hiding, and quite successfully.

\- Why? - Hermione wondered.

\- Flamel created a substance that can turn any metal into gold, and from which you can create the Elixir of Immortality, - Draco began to explain, - do you have any idea how many wizards decided to take the Philosopher's Stone for themselves? The Flammels are being hunted.

\- Wait a minute, - Potter stopped him and turned to me, - you said three hundred years? I just realized. How old are they now?

\- About seven hundred, I think, - I answered, - I don't know exactly.

\- So there's no Philosopher's Stone? - Ron said in frustration.

\- Dumbledore corresponded with Flamel, - said Neville suddenly. He was holding a card from a chocolate frog he'd managed to chew while we were talking.

We all stared at him, and he read it out:

\- Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts School. Considered to be the greatest wizard of our time. The professor is famous for his victory over the dark wizard GrindelWald in 1945, his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his writings on alchemy, co-authored with Nicholas Flamel.

\- So there might be a Philosopher's Stone here, - Weasley cheered again.

Draco and I shook our heads.

\- Believe what you want, - I snorted, - but we don't think there is and can't be a Philosopher's Stone here.

\- And Snape? - Ron yelled. - You don't think he's evil?

\- Yes, I do, - I agreed, - especially if you keep blowing up boilers. What makes you think he's up to anything?

\- When all the professors went off to get the troll, he went into the Forbidden Corridor! - Hermione told us the great secret, - We saw it in time!

The Forbidden Corridor, by the way, remained forbidden. Had no one ever wondered why?

\- He's also suspicious, - Potter added.

I thought they were smart. Draco mimicked a facepalm. I was definitely teaching him a bad lesson.

\- You're right! - I waved my arms. - It says it right on the front of his face, "I'm a Dark Mage! Eating babies at night!". Would he act like that if he was up to something? Besides, he's been working here for ten years. Every year he's evaluated, qualified and all that. He's a proven man. He's an asshole, though, you can't argue with that. I'd rather pay attention to someone more defenseless looking. Professor Quirrell, for instance.

\- Quirrell? - Potter squinted skeptically.

\- Well, - I said, glaring at him disapprovingly. - If he's been through the interview, he must know the subject. Maybe he's just pretending to stutter and let others' guard down!

\- Charity Burbage, - Draco picked up, - is the new Muggle Studies teacher. She's a pureblood wizard, after all. What would a pureblood wizard know about the muggle world? What if she's pretending to like muggles, when in fact she's a real maniac who worships You-Know-Who?

Neville, Hermione, and Ron swallowed nervously. Poor Charity was killed by Voldemort in canon. It made me feel uncomfortable.

\- And then there's Sybill Trelawney, - Draco jumped to the next candidate for villain.

\- Who? - the Gryffindors were surprised.

\- You haven't seen her? Well, she is! The teacher of Divination. She never eats in the Great Hall, she doesn't even come down for holidays, isn't that suspicious? - Draco continued.

\- It sounds like nonsense, - Harry shook his head.

\- No, Harry, - Hermione turned to him, - they're right! Don't you remember? The butler is the murderer!

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. No, more like crying with laughter.

\- We really didn't think of them! - Hermione jumped up and started pacing around the room.

\- Why would you even think about it? - Draco asked, - Forget it! Even if the Philosopher's Stone is really hidden in here, which I doubt, what business is it of ours?

\- But someone wants to steal the Philosopher's Stone! - Hermione turned to us.

\- Again, what business is it of ours? - Draco asked, - We're just freshmen. We're not included in the defense system for this nonsense and we don't get paid extra for it. Why get involved?

\- It's kind of... - Hermione tried to find the words, - a strange approach.

\- Slytherin, - said Neville with a chuckle, - it is a totally slytherin approach.

I nodded assenting.

\- I'm with Draco on this one, - I added, - but I'll give you some advice. If you do find something strange, or scary, or incomprehensible, you'd better tell the prefect. They don't wear their badges for beauty. All the more so, as it turned out in practice, the spirit of adventurism is in them.

\- But they could get hurt, - Hermione said at a loss.

\- You are untrained freshmen, and you couldn't get hurt, right? - I said sarcastically, - Whoever gets caught in the crosshairs of Claudia Metcalfe will get hurt, I can tell you that.

* * *

A small celebration in my honor was also held in our living room. Thanks to my interactions with the fifth-years and that letter, I was a recognizable person in the House.

\- Tail! Happy Birthday!

Oh yeah. Also thanks to this. Damn nickname.

Burke and Flint ceremoniously handed me a set of writing implements with lilac-colored feathers. I looked closely at the feathers, then at the boys, then back at the feathers.

\- How did you know? - I finally gave in.

\- We fed Malfoy, - Burke admitted. Flint grinned.

\- What did they know? - Morris looked at us in confusion.

\- That lilac is my favorite color! - I exclaimed, - Thank you!

The boys laughed.

\- Lilac? - I could see that Morris was upset.

What kind of a sensitive chick was he? Morris's gift was wonderful. Three very pretty hairpins. There was no lilac one, that's a fact, but they were still beautiful.

\- It was the creepiest trip to Hogsmeade we've ever made, - Burke whispered to me, - three hours stuck in a store to pick out three hairpins is too much.

I chuckled.

\- He's a drama queen, isn't he?

Flint, Burke, and I laughed.

\- You're laughing at me, aren't you? - Morris said doomfully, - Why do you laugh at me all the time?

His pained expression made me laugh all the more. Morris, having found no other argument, simply threw a pillow at us.

* * *

There was a mountain of presents on my bed. Apparently, most had sent their presents after lunch. Mostly sweets, which I set aside, promising myself to look at the cards later, and got on with the rest.

I twirled the heaviest package around.

* * *

_Dear Adara!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Irvin Foley._

* * *

Another drama queen.

In the same envelope with this note was a larger letter. Grandma Louise had written a lot wishes and added an interesting postscript:

* * *

_Irwin loves you, though in his own way. Give him a chance._

* * *

I sighed. Foley's relatives needed to be dealt with and put in place. There was a two-volume book on Charms in the bundle. Morris must had written to them about my progress in the subject.

The next gift was a book, too. Aunt Ida gave me The Basics of Ancient Runes.

Then there was a letter from my great-grandfathers congratulating me and informing me that a gift was waiting for me at home. The Blacks were quite unanimous about it.

Only my grandmother broke away from her family and sent me a little key. What was that supposed to mean? There were no charms on it, and it didn't look like the key to the safe at Gringotts. I made a note to write to my grandmother and find out what the key was for.

There were only two presents left. I looked at them thoughtfully. Who else would give me a gift?

One, judging by the size, also had a book in it, but the second gift was... a small object, smaller than my palm, wrapped in a plain parchment sheet. Suspicious. Should I show it to Morris or Berty first? I put the object aside. The second roll was indeed a book. Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't new, and the edges were a bit frayed. There was a note attached to the book.

* * *

_Happy Birthday._

_R.L._

* * *

I exhaled. Moony had shown up. Maybe he could had written to me before, but my grandmother wouldn't let the werewolf's letters reach me. So Remus cared? In canon, it was really weird that Lupin hadn't checked out for so long, and then... Remus wrote to me! Although he didn't specify that he was the one. Although it seemed like a small thing to get from Lupin, the very fact that Remus remembered me was already making me happy.

I was determined to write him back. I needed Remus. I might not have been as attached to him as I was to Sirius or Peter, but Remus was no stranger to me.

I threw a glance at the last gift. The perspicacity yielded nothing. Apparently, my level was too low to look through barriers. I cautiously took it in my hands and left the bedroom.

As I expected, Burke, Morris, and Flint were still sitting in the living room.

\- What's wrong, Tail? - Flint was the first to notice me.

\- Check, please, - I put the object in front of them.

\- No note? - Burke immediately understood my problem, immediately pulling out his wand.

\- And I have no idea who it's from, - I confirmed.

\- It's definitely something enchanted, - Flint muttered, waving his wand, - I don't know many revealing spells, but it's definitely something enchanted.

Morris, too, frowned, waving his wand over the bundle.

\- Flint's right, but I don't see any jinxes, - Morris concluded.

Burke shrugged his shoulders.

\- Let me take a look at that, - suggested Durran Waters, a seventh-year, the one with level 29.

\- Please, - I agreed.

The seventh-year was doing some manipulation for about five minutes, and finally admitted it:

\- If there is some kind of curse here, I can't identify it. It's probably some sort of enchanted comb.

Morris sighed and unwrapped the parchment.

\- Or a mirror, - he said, taking out a small mirror that might have fit in the palm of his hand.

I squinted.

* * *

**Foe-Glass**

**_Artifact. The rank is rare._ **

**_???_**

**_???_**

* * *

\- It's not a mirror, - Waters and Burke said at the same time as I took the Foe-Glass in my hands and looked into it. There were shadows behind my reflection, moving in the distance.

\- Why? - Flint and Morris asked together.

\- The Foe-Glass, - I said.

\- Someone is very concerned about your safety, - Waters told me.

\- Or someone is paranoid, - I retorted.

The seventh-year only snorted.

* * *

December brought me **+2** to Magic and interesting acquaintances.

I was staring intently at the shelf with the transfiguration reference books. McGonagall had assigned an essay on transformations from the living to the non-living. Hermione had already written it, and the boys intended to procrastinate until the last minute, so I found myself with Transfiguration alone in the library.

Unfortunately, I was only good at Transfiguration in practical terms, the theory was too boring and abstruse.

\- Look through the Transfiguration Today issue, - a voice came from behind me, - Professor McGonagall has a positive attitude toward the use of publicity in essays.

I turned around. Cedric Diggory stayed there, leaning against the shelf, with a large book in his hands.

\- Thank you, - I nodded wary. I wondered what he wanted from me?

Diggory grinned.

\- I heard a rumor that you think I'm handsome, - he said suddenly. I almost choked on my breath.

\- I wondered how that rumor went, considering there were only slytherins in the hallway, - I said, - but it's silly to deny it, because I do think you're handsome.

What did I know about Cedric Diggory from canon? A talented guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was also played by a vampire. What was he really like? Was he a self-righteous cretin who decided to amuse his vanity at the expense of a freshman girl?

\- At least that was honest, - Cedric said and smiled. - I think you're pretty, too.

I snorted.

\- Appreciating each other's looks is the beginning of a healthy relationship, - Diggory proclaimed with a chuckle.

\- At least the beginning of a good friendship, - I clarified, and we both laughed.

Diggory noisily put the book aside:

\- What's your essay topic?

\- Transformations from the living to the non-living, - I said in surprise.

\- You definitely need Roberts, - decided Diggory, and pulled a book from the top shelf. He's good at it.

I stared at the book, "Magical Transformations," in astonishment. M. Roberts, in which there was a chapter devoted to transformation from living to non-living things.

\- I'm ready to join your fan club, - I clutched the book to me, - where do I sign up?

Diggory laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Uncle Remus!_

_Thank you so much for the book, it's very interesting! Why didn't you write to me before? May we meet? Could I write to you?_

_Adara_

* * *

_Adara!_

_Forgive me, but I was sure you didn't remember me, and your grandmother might have taken my letters unwell. How are you doing? You can write to me about anything and anytime, I will always be glad to hear from you._

_R. L._

* * *

The letter was full of mistrust mixed with hope. He was surprised that I remembered him, and at the same time seemed happy that he didn't have to explain anything to me.

I spent the next few letters testing the waters, trying to get a sense of who he was, but without face-to-face contact it's very hard. In the fanfics, Remus comes across as both a loyal and trustworthy friend to Harry or a loyal doggie to Dumbledore. Who was Remus here?

The Weasley twins were beginning to be annoying. They resented the fact that I could tell them apart. They appeared in front of me at the most unexpected moments and demanded that I guess which one was which. The last time they swapped sweaters, and wands, and bags. They ambushed me when Hermione and I were on our way back from Charms class.

\- Which one of us is which? - they asked together.

I glanced at them with my usual **perspicacity**.

\- Why didn't you swap heads? - I sighed. - Fred on the right and George on the left.

\- How? - they shouted together again, - How can you tell us apart?

\- Great dark magic, - I said. Hermione chuckled.

\- We'll figure out how you do it, - Fred warned me.

\- We just need to be better prepared, - George agreed.

\- You say that every time, - I rolled my eyes.

Hermione laughed out loud as the twins fled.

\- It's not funny, - I grumbled, - I'm sick of them.

* * *

\- You're not staying for Christmas, are you? - Potter asked me two weeks before Christmas.

\- No, - I shook my head, - I'm going home.

Potter sighed sadly. I understood him, of course, but my selfish nature was much stronger. The less time I had left before the holidays, the more I wanted to go home. I missed my grandmother, my great-grandfathers, the Malfoys, but I especially missed Regulus. I wanted so much to tell him, to ask him questions, to get his opinion. I even missed Kreacher!

Potter was especially sad the day we left.

\- I'd invite you in, but nobody will let you, - I said when we met in the Great Hall to say goodbye.

\- They didn't let him go even to us, - Neville said, - and the Longbottoms are a trustworthy family, there's no chance they'd let you go to Blacks.

\- I know, - Potter barked, - that bloody McGonagall was lecturing me the whole evening!

I threw a surprised look at Neville, and he nodded.

\- It's unfortunate, - I concluded.

\- Yeah, - Potter looked away.

I sighed.

\- Turn around, please, - I told him, - I came to say goodbye before the holidays, not to watch your back.

Potter reluctantly turned around.

\- Merry Christmas, - I smiled at him, - and you can always send me a letter.

\- Merry Christmas, - he nodded, - Then don't be surprised if Hedwig flies to you every day.

\- Sparkle can take over for her, - I shrugged, - so don't worry.

* * *

The house was exactly the same as it had been when I'd left. Grandma hadn't moved a chair. It was strange. Somehow I expected something to change.

\- Welcome home, - Grandmother said in a dignified voice, putting aside a book and getting up from the couch.

\- Grandma! - I cried out and rushed over to her.

\- What plebeian manners! - she grumbled, but held me tight to her.

\- I missed you!

\- It was quiet at home without you, - Walburga let me go, - Kreacher cooked your favorite food.

I laughed.

\- I missed him, too! There's so much I want to tell you!..

\- ...And then Morris stumbled and fell, - I began to tell stories of my school life after a hearty lunch, - and he didn't get up! So he lay there in the aisle, staring at the ceiling in a phlegmatic manner. At that moment Burke came into the living room, raised his eyebrows, moved Morris closer to the wall with his wand, and said, "Lie there, don't block the aisle."

Grandma laughed.

\- Children, - she stretched out with a smile, - you are such kids.

\- Is that bad? - I asked.

\- It's wonderful, - she said.

\- By the way, grandma, - I suddenly remembered one of my biggest problems, - can I change my jewelry set?

\- What's wrong with it? I wore it myself, and it's an amazing set.

I pulled back the collar of my shirt, showing the burn just below my collarbones.

\- What is it? - my grandmother was horrified.

\- The pendant, - I said.

Walburga blinked in shock, but after a few seconds she pulled herself together and asked:

\- Who?

\- Snape, - I immediately ratted out my teacher, - Is it supposed to get so hot?

\- Mordred, of course not! - Grandmother rose sharply from her chair, - It always got a little warm, so I knew I didn't be liked by somebody and needed to be more careful with him. But this is unthinkable! It is a burning hatred! To a child!

\- Snape certainly doesn't like children, - I agreed, - but Potter and I are on his special radar.

\- Take off, - she ordered. - I will find something for you.

\- Right now? - I was confused.

\- After the holidays, - she sighed, - you have nothing to worry about at home, but we'll think of something to go out in public.

* * *

I stood in the attic and tried it on. The hippogriff was comfortably housed here in the canon, so what was to stop me from housing the bike here? I couldn't ride him yet. Would I ever be able to? It's a big one, wasn't it?

\- What are you doing? - Narcissa, who had been a guest here that day and had come up to the attic with me, looked at me curiously. She looked kind of pensive.

\- Hagrid has my dad's motorcycle at Hogwarts, - I explained, - I want to get it and put it here.

\- A motorcycle? - Narcissa frowned, but knew what I meant. - That creepy iron thing he rode?

\- Yeah, - I nodded.

\- You're right, - my aunt said suddenly, - we shouldn't leave Black's things with people who have nothing to do with the family.

\- Especially dad's ones. - I nodded. - What's going on?

\- Did you get an invitation from grandpa Arcturus? - Narcissa asked.

\- Yes, - I said, - an official one, but I didn't understand why. Couldn't we have just dropped by?

\- Because there will be a reception, - Malfoy sighed, - an official one.

\- In Lordship? - I wondered. - Official? At least two hundred guests, with press and everything?

\- Yes, - Narcissa nodded.

\- Just what I needed, - I sighed, - Auntie, what's grandpa up to?

\- I suppose grandfather Pollux knows, and also father, - Narcissa walked to the window, - I was hoping you could tell me.

\- Me? - I snorted, - Thank you for believing in me, but I can only guess.

\- And what are your guesses? - Narcissa smiled.

I wondered.

\- Great-grandfather will officially represent the Heir of the House, - I shrugged, - I can't think of anything else.

\- Do you think grandfather would make such a big deal out of an ordinary presentation of the Heir? - my aunt looked at me skeptically.

\- Ordinary? - I said doubtfully, - my great-grandfather became the Head of the House in 1921 and for seventy years he did not represent the Heir. Grandfather, father, and uncle Regulus were never formally introduced, were they?

\- You're right, - Narcissa nodded, - many Houses have had three or four Heads in seventy years, but ours has been constant.

\- Permanently, - I chuckled.

\- Then you should look impeccable, - my aunt made an unexpected conclusion.

\- What's that got to do with me? - I was indignant.

\- I'm pretty sure you'll be crowned Heiress of the House, - the pleased Malfoy shrugged. - Come downstairs, we should get ready.

My protests about the invalidity of her theory and the fact that there were still three days to go were bouncing off my aunt.

The key Grandmother had given me turned out to be the key to the very Vault that was full of jewels. My grandmother's faith in my prudence knew no bounds. The treasures of the British Crown were nothing compared to these. Four huge halls and a cataloged system. My great-grandmother Melania taught me how to use the catalog and even explained to me how to add new jewels to the catalog. She also helped me choose an outfit for the reception.

\- Let it match your eyes, - she said, choosing something from the catalog.

Silver-colored pearl jewelry appeared on a black velvet cushion.

* * *

**A necklace of pearls**

**_Artifact. Rank - rare_ **

_Protection against mind reading_

* * *

**Earrings from pearls**

**_Artifact. Rank - Rare_ **

_Mental Protection_

* * *

**Bracelet of pearls**

**_Artifact. Rank - Rare_ **

_Detects additives in food and drink_

* * *

Okay. Very interesting.

\- Grandmother, - I turned to Melania, - are these earrings enchanted?

\- Oh, yes, - she nodded. - The whole set is enchanted. Pearls are a natural material, and they're easier and stronger to enchant.

What did she mean by mental protection? Was it possible that Imperio can't affect me due to the earrings? That would be cool.

\- Now, let's get dressed! - Melania ordered. - Only three hours to the reception.

\- Yes, grandmother! - I nodded.

The Vault was very cool, but it had one disadvantage, and a significant one. It was in Lordship Black, not in our house. And here I couldn't be left unsupervised as I was at home.

* * *

Aunt Narcissa was right. Great-grandfather Arcturus kept me close to him throughout the evening, letting me go only to dance a few times. Once with Draco, once with Ernie Macmillan, once with Marcus Flint.

Finally, the great-grandfather made up his mind.

\- Could I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen, please? - everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Rita Skeeter, whom I recognized by her blond hair and long, toxic green feather in her hand, pulled out a parchment. - I have to confess that I invited you all here today on purpose. I was the Head of the Black House for seventy years. Let me tell you, it hasn't been easy. For years I have waited to see who would take over my position next. And finally, my wait is over. I would like to introduce you to my great-granddaughter. Adara Walburga Black, Heiress of the House Black.

* * *

**Quest complete**

**The Black Legacy**

**_Aristocrats aren't made, they are born. It is time to become a worthy representative of your Family_ **

_+500 experience_

* * *

**Attention!**

**Your status is changed from Daughter of a Murderer to Heiress of House.**

**_Status - Daughter of a Murderer - deleted_ **

**_Status - Heiress of House - added_ **

_Penalty of previous status is saved_

**Reputation: - 752**

* * *

**Additional quest started**

**A new broom sweeps in a new way**

**_Examine your House's social and financial standing in society. Raise your House's status in the community. Increase your family's monthly income by 20,000 galleons_ **

**_Bonus for completing:_ ** _Improved family relationships. Gain access to Ancestral Artifacts_

 **_Penalty for failure:_ ** _Worsening family relationships. Status change to Traitor of the Blood_

* * *

**Additional quest started**

**As Lord's Prayer**

**_You have access to the House Codex. Do not shame the honor of your House and be guided by it when making decisions_ **

**_Bonus for completing:_ ** _improved family relationship_

 **_Penalty for failure:_ ** _worsening family relationships_

* * *

When there are hundreds of eyes on you, it's very hard to do even the things you would normally do without thinking, especially when there are windows flickering in front of your face. It's easy to stutter, stammer, or just fall into a stupor. Thank Merlin, none of that happened today. I just stepped forward and bowed slightly. From this second on, they would start calling me Lady or Heiress. I was blinded for a moment by the flash of the sorcery camera. And then people started coming up to congratulate me. My mouth was starting to hurt from the constant smiling and the endless thanks.

Rita Skeeter, who was trying to get through to me, was taken over by great-grandpa Pollux.

\- Congratulations, Miss Black, - Albus Dumbledore appeared right in front of me, - this is a great honor and a great responsibility.

\- Headmaster! - I exclaimed with the happiest of looks, - Thank you so much! I know it will be difficult, but I will do my best!

How long had I been practicing that stupidly enthusiastic expression in front of the mirror? Draco, to whom I demonstrated it, said that if I looked at him like that, he'd consider me a groupie. Hopefully it would work with Dumbledore, too. At least for a while.

\- I don't doubt it, my girl, - he patted my hand good-naturally and left. The guests, who had not yet congratulated me, finished and scattered to their corners. Men to discuss business, women to gossip.

\- Leading the family that killed your mother was the best thing you could have done, - the older man hissed as he approached me. I tensed. I recognized him, it was the nasty old man from the Board of Governors who had questioned me.

\- No insults, father! - barked Irwin Foley, walking over me.

What? What?! So this was Hector Foley? According to Morris and Ida, a gloomy, acrimonious, almost out of his mind old man who hardly speaks to anyone? My great-grandfather on Foley's side?

Great-grandpa Arcturus, as if sensing my confusion, put his hand on my shoulder.

\- Congratulations, - Irwin said.

\- Thank you, - I nodded. He wouldn't be able to do anything now. The Wizengamot would never go so far as to remove the Heiress of the House from the family.

\- It's not worth the trouble, - Hector said sarcastically, - she's as rotten as the rest of the Blacks, and there's not a drop of Fowley blood in her.

\- At least I'm in my right mind, unlike you, great uncle Hector, - I answered instantly.

\- Adara, - Arcturus squeezed my shoulder.

That's when I felt the familiar pressure on my mind. The occlusive shield had been activated before the reception began, but someone wanted... I turned sharply toward Hector Foley:

\- Are you... Are you...

\- At least you learned how to shut your mind, - he spat out.

\- You used legilimency on Ada? - Irwin was indignant. Arcturus was even more indignant. I looked for Rita Skeeter with my eyes, and she was still getting the earful from great-grandpa Pollux. That's good, I wouldn't want this whole situation to be in tomorrow's papers.

\- I wanted to check what was in the great-granddaughter's brain, - the old man brushed them off, - and there was only a portrait of a boy and a dog. Not an ounce of clever thought.

\- You had no right to do that, - great-grandfather Arcturus almost drew his wand.

\- I certainly don't have now, - Hector gave us a scornful look, turned, and walked briskly at an old man's pace to the men who had gathered in the corner.

\- Ada, - Irwin said to me, - I'm sorry, I had no idea my father could do something like that.

I nodded. Actually, I was relieved in a way. It wasn't Dumbledore or Snape that was going through my head. Hector Foley may be the problem, and he may well have managed to see a lot more in my mind than the portrait of Regulus and the Cerberus image, but that had no bearing on my survival in this world just.

We discussed the results of the reception in my great-grandfather's office.

\- It was great, - said great-grandma Irma, - and everyone will be talking about it for at least another month.

\- As well as about Adara, - added great-grandmother Melania, - the star!

\- Whatever you call it, - I muttered to myself.

\- That's good, - nodded Arcturus, - Pollux?

\- This Skeeter is not difficult to arrange, - he shrugged, - she was invited to the reception of the year, fed delicacies, drunk the best wine, given to look at the Heiress, enclosed a bag with a tidy sum. She'll write the perfect article. You better tell me, what about the Foley's?

\- What about them? - grandma Walburga tensed and stared at Arcturus.

\- Hector said unpleasant things and tried to legiliment Adara, - said Arcturus, - and it does not seem to be the first time. Adara?

\- When the Board of Governors came to the school about the Cerberus, - I answered reluctantly, - I sensed that someone was trying to push.

\- Why didn't you tell me? - Pollux flinched.

\- When? - I was furious, - you sent us off to our living rooms. When was I supposed to tell you?

\- You could have written, - he said with a chuckle.

I shrugged.

\- Don't hide things like that, - Arcturus said, - you could get hurt, and we can't help you.

\- Okay, - I agreed.

\- He's just a mean old man, - grandfather Cygnus, who was sitting next to me, said, - don't take what he said to heart. He's not even well-liked in his own family.

\- Why would he want to legiliment Adara? - great-grandmother Irma asked perplexedly.

\- He must have been looking for something to take Adara away from us, - Arcturus said, - but unlike Irwin, Hector is no stranger to dirty tricks.

Everyone fell silent.

\- Oh! - suddenly great-grandmother Melania exclaimed, - We haven't given Adara the presents we had for her birthday!

I blinked. It was unexpected. I'd forgotten I'd been promised gifts at home. Arcturus pulled a small box out of the desk drawer.

\- It's been a long time, - he said, and handed me it. - The ring of the Heiress of the House.

* * *

**The Black Oath (White Gold and Obsidian)**

**_An artifact. Rank - unique_ **

_+0.75 to pumping speed Dark Magic_

_+0.75 to pumping speed Agility_

_Requires admission to the House Coven_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_Requires the Black Dragonrend_

* * *

Oh mother! The ring had a bunch of goodies, but only two would be available to me! That's not fair! Then again, maybe it was the debuffs, not the benefits.

\- Thank you, - I said.

\- Wear it on your right middle finger, - granny Druella said, - it's the custom.

I nodded.

\- Our gift awaits you in the stable, - grandpa Cygnus said, putting his arm around grandmother Druella's shoulders, - a young Friesian we're sure will make a good friend for you.

\- A horse? - I exhaled. - You're giving me a horse?

I liked riding, that's a fact, but I always rode old Wallachia, Druella's grandmother's horse.

\- That's right, - they nodded.

\- I want to see him, - I got up.

\- Not now, - Pollux cooled my ardor, - tomorrow. It's too late now.

I sat down in disappointment.

\- We wanted to give you a cloak of invisibility, but we were dissuaded, - said great-grandmother Irma, - so we gave you a cloak of protection, which is tailor-made. Wear it to Potions, and you won't get a drop on you!

* * *

**Protective robe (cotton, linen, unicorn hair)**

**_Artifact. Rank - rare_ **

_Repels spells, liquids, objects_

* * *

\- Thank you, - the fabric was very pleasant to the touch. The relatives had clearly made efforts.

\- Time is late, - announced Arcturus, - we'll discuss the rest tomorrow.

And the next day, my face graced the front page of the Daily Prophet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I came back. Happy New Year to everyone:)  
> Holidays continue (Old New year is still ahead of us) but I finally returned to translation

**The Heiress of the Famous House is introduced!**

It seemed that the entire issue of the Daily Prophet was devoted to our family. A huge article by Skeeter, who delightfully painted the reception, the guests, the treats, and our family as a whole. Of course, I was given special attention. I couldn't figure out how Rita managed to avoid the sensitive subject of my parents, but she made it sound like I was a very promising sorceress and that she was going to keep an eye on me.

I liked the picture on the front page. I may have a somewhat haughty look, but there I was turning my head slightly and smiling. Grandmothers Druella and Walburga approved of this picture, too.

* * *

_Ada!_

_I read the article, is that really how it happened? Congratulations! If I understand correctly, being an Heir is awesome._

_Just as I thought, it's awfully boring without you, and Draco, and Hermione. Ron constantly beats me at chess and chats about Quidditch. Thanks for the book, by the way. It's terrific._

_Harry_

_P.S. I was given an invisibility cloak. The note said it was my father's, do you know anything about that?_

* * *

In response to this letter, I copied the pages about the Peverelles and Potters from Nature's Nobility, attached it to The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and sent them along with the letter.

* * *

_Harry!_

_Thanks for the congratulations! Be strong and be patient, Ron sometimes shuts up (when he sleeps). Holidays will be over soon and we'll be back._

_About the cloak. I can ask one person. Potters may well have had the cloak, I'm sending you the books that say so._

_Adara_

_P.S. I was given a horse! A real, live one! He is so cool!_

* * *

My introduction to the raven frieze was closely watched by Pollux and Cygnus.

\- Don't go near him from behind, - Cygnus warned me.

\- I'm not stupid, - I said, keeping my eyes on him.

\- You're not stupid, - Pollux said. - He's calm, don't be afraid. And he still has no name.

I gently stroked the horse's head. He looked at me with intelligent eyes. My gaze fell on the ring on my hand.

\- You're Obsidian, - I called the horse. The horse snorted. - Do you agree? - I grinned. - Good.

\- He's been waiting a long time for that name, - said Cygnus.

\- Is it a magic breed? - I offered the horse an apple.

\- A quarter, - said Cygnus, patting Obsidian on the rump. - He understands us.

\- He does, doesn't he? - I asked the horse. He snorted.

\- Shall we go for a ride before Arcturus sends you to your finances? - Pollux suggested.

\- Sure, - I brightened, and stroked Obsidian again.

HHHHHH

\- You should have seen him, - I told Regulus excitedly, - black as night, but so kind! He never flinched, and walked very smoothly! He's wonderful!

\- I see, - uncle rolled his eyes, - you love him.

I nodded.

\- I realized I didn't get you anything, - Regulus said suddenly.

I was momentarily confused.

\- So I can take your portrait back to Hogwarts with me? - I asked.

Regulus shook his head.

\- Why?

\- Listen, - Regulus ruffled his hair, - there's a trunk in my room.

\- And in it is a hare, - I continued, - and in the hare is a duck, and in the duck is an egg! With this egg I can make my own breakfast!

\- No! - laughed my uncle, - Merlin, only you could think up such nonsense!

\- It's folklore, actually, - I snorted, - A trunk?

\- Yes, - Regulus nodded, - There're my notes for 7 years at school in it. I thought you might need them.

I stared at him in fascination.

\- You are the most wonderful uncle in the world! - I exhaled.

\- Only dead, - he grimaced.

\- Nobody's perfect, - I countered.

I sorted through the notes. I stowed the high school courses away, dragged the first courses back to my favorite living room. There were only five days left until the end of holidays. My schedule was settled.

I woke up at eight-thirty, had breakfast with grandma at nine. Classes with great-grandpa Arcturus from ten to one o'clock. Lunch with great-grandparents. Horseback riding with Draco, grandma Druella, and grandpa Cygnus from two to four. For another hour or so I said goodbye to Obsidian. Then a five-o-clock with grandma. And then I was off to my living room, where I chatted with Regulus.

As I began to read the Charms outline for the first time, I was greatly surprised.

\- What is it? - Regulus noticed my bewilderment.

I pulled out my own notes. I picked up his ones and held them both up to his painting.

\- Wow, - Regulus grinned.

\- Yeah, - I grinned.

We didn't just have very similar handwriting, we had almost identical handwriting. The only differences were in the details.

\- What kind of spell did you use to staple your notes together? - I looked at the patterned spine with interest. - My notes were stapled by Burke, and he has a good spell, but he can't get a spine that pretty.

\- I can teach you, - Regulus suggested, - It was my friend's idea, and I liked it, too, back in the day.

\- Come on, - I immediately agreed.

* * *

**Cansandy**

**_You're not a sewing machine, but you're not bad either._ **

_\- 10 mana to activate it._

* * *

\- Who designed it? - I wondered, admiring the beautiful spine of the notebook.

\- Barty, - Regulus said reluctantly, - Barty Crouch Jr.

I bit my lip.

\- The one who died in Azkaban?

\- The one who was killed in Azkaban, - Regulus corrected me sharply.

\- Killed? - I asked him again. A change in the canon, maybe?

\- He didn't appear in his portrait after he died, - my uncle explained, - and that could happen if the soul...

\- You think dementors drank his soul? - I understood.

No, there's probably nothing wrong with the canon. It's just that Regulus didn't know that Barty was alive. He'd only heard the official version of his death.

\- And Barty Sr. seems to have lost his mind, - said Regulus thoughtfully. - Grandmother Charice, his mother, who's from the Blacks, says he took all the pictures off the first floor so no one would bother him.

Because Barty Jr. lives on the first floor.

\- Merlin, I didn't approve of many of Barty's actions, but I never wished him dead, - Regulus ruffled his hair.

\- Were you and he good friends? - I asked cautiously.

\- He and I were like you and Draco, - Regulus sighed.

* * *

I went to the train station with the Malfoys. Aunt Ida was off on some kind of expedition.

\- Be good, - Narcissa admonished us, - Adara, especially you.

I rolled my eyes.

\- I'll be a true Lady, - I grumbled, - at least I'll try.

\- Make us a favor, - Lucius grinned.

We found Neville and Hermione quickly.

\- Hello, - we said as we entered the compartment.

\- Hey, - Hermione exclaimed, - Neville told me already! Congratulations! That's good, right?

\- Thanks, - I nodded and collapsed on the seat.

\- It's hard, isn't it? - he asked sympathetically. He must know how hard it was.

\- I think I need to take a course in accounting, - I said, - and Management Basics. Considering they don't teach those courses in the magical world, I should learn them in the muggle world.

\- Really? - Hermione was surprised.

\- For the last few days, my great-grandfather had been putting huge stacks of our family's financial records for the previous years in front of me and ordering me to sort through them. He'd explained how to do it, of course, but I couldn't do everything by analogy. I need to understand what I am doing and why, not just add up the totals.

\- I didn't realize it's so complicated, - Hermione shook her head.

\- You know what the worst part is? - I looked at her.

\- What?

\- There are no calculators in the magical world, - I said mournfully.

Hermione patted my shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

Potter was sitting in the Great Hall, staring thoughtfully at the fire in the fireplace. Ron stood next to him with a frown on his face.

\- Hi, - we said.

Potter nodded without taking his eyes off the fire. Ron was really excited and pulled us aside.

\- Talk to him, - Ron asked me.

\- What's wrong? - I frowned.

\- He found some mirror, and he saw his parents in it, and now...

Oh, shit! Why did I need 29 Intellect when I was forgetting such important things?

\- What kind of mirror? - Hermione began her interrogation.

I walked over to Harry.

\- Ron said you found an artifact.

\- Ron's making a big deal out of it, - Potter brushed it off.

\- I don't think so, - I shook my head, - what was it?

\- The Erised mirror, - Harry spelled out, - When I looked in it, I saw my mom and dad, my grandparents, my family.

\- I see, - I said.

\- What do you see? - he stared at me angrily. - You're alright! The Heiress of the House! The pride of the family!

\- And everyone says my dad killed my mom, - I grumbled, - My mother's side of the family want me to live with them so much that they don't even care what I think. My great-grandfather on my mother's side tried to legiliment me, which might have fried my brains altogether. I am the pride of my family and the Heiress of the House, but my "all right" is very, very relative.

Potter had the decency to look ashamed.

\- Artifacts made from mirrors are quite dangerous, - I went on.

\- Why? - he chuckled.

I pulled the Foe-Glass, which I always carried in my pocket.

\- There's a reflection in there! It's you. It's the Foe-Glass, the artifact that reveals the enemies of its possessor. Those shadows behind me are my enemies. There are four of them, at least. Before I was given this mirror, I lived a peaceful and comfortable life. However, now I know that somewhere there are people who want to harm me. This thought does not leave my mind.

Harry looked at me carefully:

\- I think I understand. I've looked at my parents hundreds of times in pictures, their reflections in the mirror. It's the same thing, only a little bigger.

\- That's what I mean, - I put the mirror in my pocket, - even regular muggle mirrors have a lot of superstitions, let alone magical mirrors.

\- They say if you break a mirror, bad luck will follow you for seven years, - said Harry thoughtfully.

\- Exactly! So stop being a sourpuss. Ron's worried. And if I can't do it, he's going to use some heavy artillery. Hermione will find thousands of books about mirror artifacts and dump them on you.

\- I think I'll dispense with that information, - Potter grinned.

* * *

\- Should we call you Lady Tail now? - Burke asked. Flint laughed.

\- Very funny, - I snorted.

\- I have something to talk to you about, - Morris said to me, - Let's go.

\- What? - I asked when we were a fair distance away.

\- Did great-uncle really try to legiliment you?

\- He did, - I nodded.

Morris almost groaned.

\- There is a terrible scandal at home. Grandpa Irwin and grandpa Edmund are threatening to lock great-grandpa up somewhere, grandma Louise is crying, my parents are outraged, aunt Ida has promised to curse great-grandpa with something.

\- And you?

\- And I was in shock watching the whole mess, - Morris sighed, - it's cool that you were able to spot great-grandpa going to your head. I never do, he's a Master at legilimency.

\- Seriously? - I was surprised.

\- Yeah, - Morris nodded. - There's no one better than him in England.

I couldn't believe I was a genius at occlumency. Hector Foley was rude to make me notice. The question was, why?

* * *

_Dear Uncle Remus!_

_Thank you for your congratulations! It really is very difficult, but I even like it! I named the horse Obsidian, he's awesome, I'll be sure to send you a photo! Harry is doing fine, except we have a question. Someone gave Harry an invisibility cloak for Christmas and left a note saying that the robe belonged to uncle James. Is this true?_

_Adara_

* * *

After the holidays, classes became more difficult. Ron, who couldn't manage to bum around, was left completely without mana by the end of the day.

\- Why is that? - Hermione asked me one day, - We conjure all day the same, but only Ron can't conjure in the evening.

I had a rough idea why. First, because Ron was level 13. Second, only the standard mana recovery rate, because there were no House benefits. Third, someone else's wand. And the third point I considered the main problem.

Ron honestly admitted that the wand only warmed slightly when he touched it.

\- What was your wand made of? - I asked.

\- Ash and unicorn hair, - Ron answered.

\- So, - I wondered, - Draco, do we have any Artifactologists among our course?

\- Bulstrode, - Draco answered, - However, I don't know if they ever made wands.

\- But they might have information about the wood and the components, - I shrugged, - if not, we'll look for someone else.

\- What do you mean? - Hermione wondered.

The others were intrigued, too.

\- The wood and the core of a wand have different properties, and their different combinations produce different results, - Draco began to explain, - Besides, it is believed that wands have their own character and preferences. This is confirmed by the fact that a wand chooses the wizard, not a wizard chooses the wand. So we want to ask for information about the wood and the core from the Artifacting family to understand why Ron's wand is useless.

\- How interesting! - Hermione exclaimed, - Could you find out about our wands?

\- I could, - I shrugged, - Why not.

\- I have a vine and a dragon's heart vein, - Granger immediately informed me.

\- Black hazel and phoenix feather, - said Potter.

\- Black hazel and dragon heartwood, - Neville twirled his wand in his hands, - this is my father's wand, it listens well to me, but it's not mine anyway, you can feel it. What are your wands made of?

\- Hawthorn and unicorn hair, - Draco shrugged.

\- Aspen and dragon heartwood, - I wrote down the combinations on a piece of parchment.

\- I remember, - Harry suddenly chuckled, - you were stuck in Ollivander's store for almost two hours. Draco whined about it.

\- I wasn't whining, - Malfoy said indignantly, - and she was there for more.

\- Ollivander couldn't find a wand worthy of my beauty, - I exclaimed pathetically, my nose turned up.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Millie agreed to see if they had any information about wands. I, on the other hand, agreed to tutor her in Charms.

Slytherins are pretty easy to negotiate with, as long as you have something to offer. Just like with the Jews. Speaking of Jews. Anthony Goldstein leveled up and was walking around with a level 18. He was getting annoying.

\- Hagrid, - Hermione said unexpectedly. The two of us were sitting in the library. I was studying a book on Magical Law, and Hermione was doing an essay on Herbology.

\- What? - I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the chapter on the Statute of Secrecy.

\- Hagrid is in the library, - Granger said.

\- Really? - I snorted at first, then suddenly remembered. Dragon! I turned my head sharply to where Hermione was pointing, and managed to see Hagrid go into some department.

\- Not that I think Hagrid is bad, - Hermione began cautiously, - but he doesn't seem like someone who's into reading.

\- Definitely, - I agreed, and rose from my seat. Granger came up after me.

\- Hagrid, - we caught up with him on the way out, - Hello!

\- Hello, - he said, carefully hiding something behind his back.

\- We've never seen you here before, - Hermione remarked.

\- Yes... I... come here sometimes, - Hagrid said shyly, - I'm in a hurry. Here.

\- See you later, Hagrid! - we told him, and as soon as the giant was out of the library, we rushed to the section he came out of.

\- "Varieties of Dragons Dwelling in Great Britain and Northern Ireland," "Dragon Breeding Handbook: From Egg to Hell Beast," "Breeding Dragons for Pleasure and Profit," I showed Hermione the entry on Hagrid's card, - I don't like it.

\- He raised the Cerberus, didn't he? - Granger asked cautiously, - Could he...

We looked at each other.

\- We haven't been to see Hagrid in a while. - I said briskly, putting the card aside. - Let's tell the boys.

\- Right, - Hermione agreed...

\- But it's against the law, - Ron said, astonished, as we told them what we'd seen and what we'd learned. - Raising dragons was outlawed by the Wizarding Convention in 1709, as everyone knows. If we breed dragons, the muggles will know we exist! Besides, dragons can't be tamed anyway, and they're very dangerous. You should have seen the burns Charlie got in Romania, studying wild dragons.

\- Weasley, you're full of surprises! - Draco exclaimed, - Who'd have thought? You'd even remembered the year!

\- Malfoy, - Ron threatened him with his fist.

\- It's against the law to raise a Cerberus without a license, too, - I reminded him, - We told you the story about his expulsion.

\- I don't think he understands that it's not dangerous only for him, - Hermione said.

\- It's called criminal negligence, - I said pointedly. Everyone else's eyes were drawn back to me.

\- I've been reading Magic Law all day, - I threw up my hands.

\- Let's go check it out, - Neville suggested, - And see if there's anything there.

* * *

Unfortunately for the boys, our hope that we were making this up faded as soon as we got to the house. The curtains were drawn over the windows. The smoke was billowing from the chimney so thick it looked like the house was going to fly up.

Once inside, we stared at the fireplace, ignoring the terrible heat. Just as we expected, an egg was gleaming on the stones.

\- Hagrid! - Harry groaned, - You've gone mad!

\- It's... - Hagrid jerked nervously at his beard, - Guys...

\- Where did you get it? - Ron asked, stepping closer to the egg.

\- I won it, - said Hagrid, - last night. Went down to the village, sat there... well... had a drink. A stranger came along, wanting to play cards. Although, to tell you the truth, he was... uh... he was even glad that he lost the egg, he probably didn't know what to do with it.

\- You do know it's illegal, don't you? - Potter asked.

Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Harry all started to attack Hagrid.

I walked over to the fireplace. The egg was beautiful.

\- It looked like onyx, - I said.

\- It's a nightmare, - Ron muttered, - Judging by the color of the egg, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback.

\- And you know this because?..

\- Because I read the books, - Ron muttered, - it's a very rare species, nearly extinct. I don't believe Hagrid could win such a rare egg just like that.

\- I don't either, - I said, - Are you sure it's a Norwegian Ridgeback?

I was sure of Ron's words, but his knowledge was really surprising. Ron liked dragons, it was obvious.

\- I'm sure, - Ron nodded, - If you stop heating it, the dragon inside will die. We can't let him die.

I frowned.

\- Do we have to wait for it to hatch?

\- Best of all, - Ron agreed.

\- How fast will it grow?

\- By the hour, - Ron grimaced, - We could try sending it to Charlie. He's my brother, he works in a dragon sanctuary in Romania.

\- Are you sure that's a good idea? If your brother gets caught smuggling a dragon...

\- Well, it's not certain he'll even agree to help, - the boy shrugged, - but at least he knows what to do with a baby dragon. We could ask him for advice.

\- Makes sense, - I admitted, - You can have my owl, she likes long distance flights.

\- Cool, - Ron smiled.

Meanwhile, things were heating up, and not just literally. The negotiations with Hagrid had failed, of course.

\- So, - I pounded my fist on the table, - We, as the foremost dragon experts, have been thinking. If we take the egg out now and just wait until the matter is resolved, then the dragon will die.

Hagrid sobbed.

\- We're not beastly, especially since Ron is certain that this species of dragon is very rare.

Weasley nodded.

\- I think we should write to my brother Charlie, who works at the dragon sanctuary and ask for advice on the situation. We might even be able to remove the dragon there, - Ron echoed my tone.

\- But... What about... - Hagrid sobbed again.

\- Hagrid, breeding dragons is Azkaban, - said Ron seriously.

Hagrid burst into tears.

Everyone but Ron and Neville rolled their eyes. Ron patted Hagrid on the arm, and Neville sighed.

\- Look, - Potter said to me as we walked out of Hagrid's cabin, all hot and flustered, and went to the school, - why did you say you and Ron were dragon experts?

\- Because it turns out Ron's really good at it, - I answered perplexedly.

\- I get it, - Harry said, - But you?

\- Really. - Hermione added.

I looked at them in surprise. Ron laughed. Neville and Draco were surprised, too.

\- Ada! - Draco exclaimed, - They don't know!

\- Right, - I nodded to myself, - How should they know? I sometimes forget about it.

\- So? - Hermione and Harry couldn't help it.

\- Blacks are the best dragon slayers in the world, - said Neville, - I mean, they used to be.

\- Until they outlawed dragon slaying, it was our family business, - I said. - Blacks were one of the most respected families in the wizarding world, not just England. When the law was passed, the Blacks got a bit... confused, started to lose their influence. We went here and there, but all the economic niches were occupied. We're still looking.

\- Blacks are skilled duelists, - Draco added.

\- What's the point? - I rolled my eyes. - We were a huge family, and now... Eight old men, one little girl, and one prisoner in Azkaban.

\- Your family killed dragons for a living? - Hermione blinked.

\- Hermione, a dragon isn't just a huge fire-breathing creature, it's also an expensive dragon heart, many gallons of expensive dragon blood, and a lot of expensive scales, - I listed, - Dragon bone... In short, one dragon is a lot of money.

\- I hadn't thought of that, - Granger nodded.

\- I don't know about dragon breeding and stuff, - I smirked, - But I do know about killing dragons.

\- You said it was against the law, - Hermione said indignantly.

\- Killing and knowing how to do it are two different things, - I protested.

The half of the Blacks' Codex is about that. And I should know the Codex like the Lord's Prayer.

In fact, at the heart of this family business was the infamous Dragonrend. Grandmother had greatly subverted its possibilities, requirements, and history. If only it were that simple and ended with killing one dragon! No. Dragonrend himself chose the dragon whose soul he wanted to devour first, and not everyone suited him. In the twelfth century, there was Fomalgaut I, who had to kill ten dragons before he had any luck with the eleventh. Of course, my ancestors figured out that slain dragons could be sold to combine the necessary with the useful. That's how our family business came into being.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Do you know why purebloods hate Nobby Leach? - I tossed aside the Ministry of Magic's pamphlet on how to fill out a magical income tax return.

\- Because he's muggleborn? - Hermione suggested, keeping her eyes on her Potions book.

Somehow it happened that the boys and we started studying separately. Even at that time, we were sitting in the library, and the boys were wandering somewhere.

\- No, - I stretched out, - We hate him for it!

I jabbed my finger at the pamphlet.

\- And what's wrong with that? - Hermione wondered, - Muggles who own businesses are always filing reports.

\- Do you know how much space Blacks' financial records have taken up in the last three hundred years? I'll tell you. Two shelves. And do you know how much space is taken up by Black's financial activities for 1985? Four shelves. Damn Nobby Leach has plunged the magical world into bureaucracy.

\- Apparently, his mother was an accountant, - Hermione shrugged, - He resented the laxity of mages on the subject.

\- Oh, - I crumpled the pamphlet angrily, - He solved this problem.

\- Why don't you hire an accountant? - Granger asked, resigned to the fact that she had to listen to me whine, and set the book aside.

\- Where would you find an accountant in a magical world? I have thought about it, - I said in a doleful voice.

\- How do other families cope?

\- Malfoys have an uncle Lucius, - I sighed, - He's a genius at this. You have to be born that way, in my opinion. It won't be easy for Draco when uncle Lucius retires. I don't know how the rest of them are dealing with it. You gave me a great idea, Hermione!

\- I can get you an accounting book, - Hermione suggested, - Just to be sure.

I looked at the stack of law books and Ministry brochures on taxation and said doomfully:

\- Okay, maybe there'll be something useful in there.

* * *

The forbidden corridor bothered me. If it hadn't been opened, Dumbledore hadn't given up the obstacle course. I stood in front of the corridor and scrutinized the spells cast on the arched passage.

\- What do you see? - I heard a voice behind me. I turned sharply. Lionel Shuffic, the school prefect, was squinting his eyes at me.

\- Nothing, - I said, - I just got lost, and I was on my way down to my living room, and...

\- Don't lie to me, - he interrupted me, - You were looking right at the alarm.

That's shit. Definitely shit. How was I supposed to talk back now?

\- Where? - I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about.

\- Right on the alarm, - said Shuffic, - I was watching you, and you were definitely looking at them.

\- How do you know where they are? - I was going to attack if I couldn't get away with it.

\- Because I can feel where they are, - he answered.

\- Did you just admit your ability? That's...

\- Not Slytherin way? - Shuffic grinned.

\- Yeah, - I agreed, - I wouldn't tell.

\- I got you, though, - he grumbled.

\- I'll deny it, - I muttered.

\- Okay, - he nodded, - Hypothetically, if you could have an ability, what would it be?

\- Hypothetically, - I thought. I was curious about the Mystic Class. I wanted to talk about possibilities. Why not? - I would see the spells cast on an object. But I would only recognize the ones I'd know.

\- So, - he looked at the spells in the archway with interest, - Are there some you can't recognize? Hypothetically.

\- This one, - I pointed to the very top, - is very strong, but what it is, I don't know.

Shuffic came closer to me, staring thoughtfully at the spell.

\- It's some kind of tracking spell, - Shuffic frowned, - modified one.

\- It glues to whoever passes through the archway? - I assumed.

\- I think so, - Shuffic turned to me with a chuckle, - It's interesting, isn't it?

\- Can you feel who put it there?

\- No, - Shuffic wondered, - Can you?

\- You did this, on the right, - I pointed out. - This was how you got me.

\- Really, - he nodded. - And the rest of them?

\- I don't know, - I grimaced. - I think it's someone much stronger than me.

\- Like the Headmaster?

\- Yeah, - I said, - This power of yours, is it generic?

\- No, I'm the only one who has it. What about you?

\- Same, - I said, - I mean, it's not generic. What do you think this corridor is for?

\- Metcalfe thinks that Dumbledore hides his pension here, - said Lionel.

\- Really? - I skeptically looked at him.

\- That's her official version, - said Shuffic with a smirk, - Let's get out of here, we don't need to be seen.

I grinned, glancing up at the archway.

* * *

\- I don't understand what it says, - Morris exclaimed unhappily, tossing the book aside.

\- Nobody forced you to take Numerology, - said Flint without looking away from his book.

\- Numbers, - said Morris, in a doleful tone, - They jump in front of my eyes, but they don't fit in my head.

\- Stop whining, - he interrupted him. - Take a cue from Tail, she sits all day, buried in books with numbers, and doesn't complain.

\- Actually, I do complain, - I objected, - and whine.

\- She complains, - said Flint affirmatively, - and whines.

He was my victim the day before when I found out how the other families did their bookkeeping. Flints had Marcus' older brother's wife to do it, so he didn't know anything at all and lived a quiet life.

\- Well, thank you, - Burke grumbled, - The whole pedagogical effect has been shot down.

\- Morris, - I suggested, - If you can't think about numbers, do something else. There's plenty of time before O.W.L.. Numerology can wait.

\- You shouldn't have told him that, - Herbert whispered to me, - After this, he'll be studying the day before the exam.

\- A lot of people do that, - I snorted, - and even pass.

* * *

Spark returned from Romania with Charlie Weasley's answer. The boy obviously didn't skimp on the parchment. Charlie scribbled four sheets in fine handwriting. Hermione and Neville were out somewhere, and we were gathering in the owlery.

\- He describes how to take care of the little dragon, - Ron ran his eyes over the lines, - Here. He's offering to take the little dragon to them, in the Romanian Nature Reserve.

\- Tell him we agree, - I said, - So he can make a plan.

\- Spark just got back, - Ron glanced anxiously at my owl, - Should we?

\- Hedwig might... - Harry began.

\- No, - said me, Ron, and Draco together.

\- Why not?

\- Too conspicuous, - Ron shook his head, - The only polar owl at Hogwarts, and you have no one to write to. Everyone knows that. It might draw attention.

\- We're breaking law here, - I added.

\- The Duke will fly, - Draco ruled, - He hasn't flown in a long time.

\- And if you need to write to your father? - Potter didn't give up.

\- I'll ask Spark, - Draco said calmly, - There won't be any questions.

I nodded.

\- Conspicuous, - Potter muttered, - I think he gave it to me specially.

\- Who gave it to you? - Ron and Draco wondered.

\- Hagrid, - Potter sighed, - Hedwig was a birthday present from him.

\- I don't think he had that in mind, - Draco said doubtfully, - It's Hagrid, he just picked the prettiest one.

Ron and I nodded. But a worm of doubt gnawed at me. Hagrid, maybe not, but wasn't he being instructed?

* * *

**Additional quest started**

**Dragon in the tower**

**_Hand over the dragon to the workers of the Romanian Nature Reserve_ **

**_Bonus for completing:_ ** _Variable_

 **_Penalty for failure:_ ** _Variable_

* * *

Variable? There's no explanation. What would that mean?

\- At midnight, on the Astronomy Tower? - Draco asked incredulously. - Is that even safe?

\- No, - I grimaced, - I don't like that idea.

\- It's a good idea, - Harry told us, - So we get the dragon to Ron's brother, and everything will be fine!

\- It's a good idea, - I agreed, - But the execution...

\- If we get caught? - Hermione sided with us. - A hundred points from each and detention! And exams are right around the corner!

Draco and Ron rolled their eyes.

\- Maybe we should enlist the help of an older person. - I suggested.

\- Your cousin? - asked Draco. - He'll turn us all in! And Hagrid will go to Azkaban.

\- I meant Weasley's brother, but Morris wouldn't turn us in.

\- And why is that?

\- Because I'd ask, - I muttered, - He's nice.

Draco snorted skeptically.

\- Percy would run to complain to McGonagall, - Ron said, - I know him.

\- Well, okay, - I sighed, - A little help from the prefects would be really useful. We'll get caught anyway.

* * *

_Lyrical digression._

Tail was definitely up to something. To be certain, Tail and her brave company. Burke glanced at the first-years sitting at the same table in the library. Weasley and Potter were muttering quietly to Malfoy and Black, and the mudblood and Longbottom were staying out of it, listening intently. Ada was clearly not enjoying the conversation. She was wrinkling her forehead and tapping her fingers on the table.

Burke sighed to himself. Maybe he was just worried too much about her, and there was nothing so scary. No Cerberus #2, just Potter and Weasley couldn't handle the task, and the slytherins were sick of explaining it to them.

The thought that something was wrong was unsettling, especially since Ada kept throwing her eyes at him. As if she wanted to say something, but didn't dare. By evening Herbert had had enough of it.

\- What's the matter, Tail? - he asked her, when Flint and Morris were so engrossed in strategizing their future game that they paid no attention to anything.

\- Not here, - she said, gloomily looking at her cousin, - Where no one will hear.

What kind of secrets a freshman girl could have? But Burke nodded in agreement and pulled Black toward the exit of the living room. Morris and Marcus didn't even notice anything.

\- What do you get? - Potions class was empty and cold. Burke leaned against the desk. The girl hesitated. - Ada, I'm serious.

\- Berty, if I told you that someone was doing something that wasn't exactly legal, but you couldn't turn him in, and you needed to help him, would you agree? - Ada blurted out in the same breath.

\- I don't understand, - Burke blinked, - Agree to what?

\- To help, - Ada explained.

\- And how illegal is that? - he looked at the girl doubtfully, as his suspicions began to creep into his head.

\- If caught, Azkaban, - said Tail reluctantly.

Burke had a sudden headache. It was proved that Black wasn't a liar. Black wanted to help someone not to get in Azkaban. That's amazing.

\- We already have a plan, we just need to make sure that no one patrols the road from the outside to the Astronomy Tower on a certain night, - Tail immediately added, - That is, at a certain time of night.

\- And what is that for?

\- So that we can give something to our assistants.

\- Okay, what will be the cargo?

\- Alive, - Ada exhaled.

From the outside to the Astronomy Tower? It was obvious.

\- What kind of trash has Hagrid got? Manticore? - Black shook his head nervously.

She shrugged and admitted:

\- Dragon.

Herbert almost fell over. Dragon? At Hogwarts? That was all that was needed to make him happy!

\- Berty, - the girl almost pleaded, - Hagrid can't be in Azkaban, he doesn't understand! And the Ministry would kill the little dragon, and it's very rare and small. We've made arrangements with the dragonologists, they'll take him away. We can't get caught with a smuggled dragon!

\- Amazing, - Burke muttered, - You're making me an accessory to the crime.

\- Only an accomplice so far, - Ada answered quickly.

Burke was up all night. By morning he'd given up and decided he wasn't in this alone.

* * *

\- Weasley, hold on a second, - Burke said after the meeting of the prefects. Weasley froze.

\- I'm having deja vu, - Hilliard muttered.

\- Well, there's already been a Cerberus, - Truman exclaimed cheerfully, - What's next, a basilisk?

And the three prefects laughed. Burke thought, gloatingly, that soon they wouldn't be laughing...

...Metcalfe smiled carnivorously somehow. Shuffic rolled his eyes in a doomed manner. Hilliard was nervously tying his tie, Weasley was staring at the floor, Truman was staring at the ceiling, and only Burke was staring at the school prefects, waiting for their verdict.

\- Take the little dragon to the Astronomy Tower at night? - Metcalfe asked, still smiling, - Is that all?

\- Yes, - Percy and Herbert said together.

\- Claudia, - said Truman, - You can't put Hagrid in Azkaban, it's not right.

\- And you can't trust the little ones with that, - said Hilliard, - They're bound to do something dangerous.

\- And you shouldn't write to the Board of Governors, it's not like there's a Cerberus in the hallway, - Burke added.

\- You seem to have it all decided by now, - Metcalfe grinned, - I see, our prefects like to break the rules, huh?

Shuffic smirked.

* * *

\- Ada, I can't believe you told him, - Ron said indignantly, - That's...

\- Burke, - I finished for him, - See, the matter is settled for us.

\- And if he'd told the teachers? - Harry took up the baton of indignation.

\- Then it would have been solved, too, - I answered nonchalantly, - Probably rightly, too. I like Hagrid, but what he's doing is irresponsible.

\- He could be sent to Azkaban, - Neville interjected, - Do you think that's right?

\- And we can go to ancestors from meeting his beast, is that what you think is right? - I freaked out. Draco and Hermione kept their mouths shut, which led me to conclude that they generally agreed with me.

\- But your Burke could... - Ron was still trying to be persistent.

\- He couldn't, - I yelled. The people around us looked back at us. It wasn't a good idea to curse in the library, after all.

\- He couldn't, - I repeated more quietly, - I trust him, you know?

* * *

_Lyrical digression._

\- I'll have something to put on my résumé, - Hilliard murmured, - Dragon smuggling.

\- Don't forget the Cerberus line, - Truman exhaled. They carried the dragon with the four of them. And it wasn't easy, either, because the creature was jerking and the crate was shifting.

\- Cheer up, - Burke was in a good mood. Mostly from not dragging the dragon alone, trying to figure out how to avoid the teachers. McGonagall, who was on duty today, was distracted by Shuffic, and Filch was distracted by Metcalfe. - What an exciting year it's been.

\- Crazy, - Weasley agreed, - And it's all thanks to the freshmen. Oh, Merlin, they're only freshmen! And what happens next?

\- I hope Black comes to her senses, stops hanging out with the gryffindors, and I have less headaches, - Herbert said.

\- Oh, right, - snorted Truman, - So you can not worry next time? Oh, no.

\- No, - Hilliard said, - We're in the same boat, you snake, don't even think of jumping out.

\- You're the one who started it, - added Weasley.

\- It's a conspiracy, - Burke grumbled, and the others laughed.

* * *

**Quest completed**

**Dragon in the Tower.**

**_You handed the dragon over to the Romanian Nature Reserve_ **

_+500 to experience_

_+150 to Reputation_

* * *

Eh, and I was hoping for a plus to Intelligence. That's a shame.

\- What's up? - I asked sleepy Burke.

\- We gave your pet to the elder Weasley, - Burke yawned. - It all went off without a hitch. We had a good plan.

\- You guys are such a badass gang, - I grinned, - Just like Ocean's friends.

\- Whose friends? - Burke was surprised.

\- What do you mean? - Flint asked.

\- Forget, - I brushed it off, - There's a movie, a muggle movie. Never mind.

When Flint was distracted by something, I said quietly to Burke:

\- I'm sorry. And thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Burke didn't tell Morris about the dragon epic. Probably so he wouldn't get nervous and lose his temper when the O.W.L. was around the corner. He told Marcus, though. After that, Flint was pestering me with questions about what the dragon looked like and how it was behaving. Flint really liked animals. But in a good way.

After performing the quest with someone else's hands, I criminally relaxed, completely forgetting that canon likes to pop up at the most unexpected moment.

\- Charlie says the dragon isn't Norbert, it's Norberta. - Ron laughed as he showed me the letter, - I'll have to tell Hagrid.

\- Determining the sex of a dragon isn't that easy, - I snorted, - It's not like with a cat. You can't look under its tail and figure it out.

\- Anyway, the dragon's doing pretty well there, - Ron smiled, - I didn't want him to get killed.

\- Neither did I, - I agreed, - Even though I'm Black. Where are the others?

\- When I went to look for you to show the letter, the others were still in the library.

\- I just got an answer from my aunt, - I said, - I wanted to read it in silence, so I left.

\- Oh, - Ron was embarrassed, - I distracted you, didn't I? Hermione keeps telling me that I'm not a bit tactful.

\- No, - I brushed him off, - I was on my way back anyway.

The boys weren't in the library. We looked at each other perplexed.

\- We haven't finished our essays yet, - said Ron, bewildered, - Where did they go?

* * *

The answer came at dinner. Along with the scandal. Hermione, Harry, Neville and Draco had been caught by Snape in the Forbidden Corridor. Every of them lost fifty points and was given a disciplinary punishment. Gryffindors were... I couldn't even find the word, furious, disappointed and, at the same time, sorry for their misguided freshmen. Slytherins were quiet, but they looked at Draco disapprovingly, too. Burke and Weasley weren't swearing, but they weren't trying to defend first-years from their professors, either. Though that was exactly what was clear. Burke would do it for me, and Percy would protect Ron, but we had nothing to do with it.

\- Why did you have to go there? - Ron was indignant.

\- We heard Professor Snape threatening Professor Quirrell, - Hermione said quietly. Her eyes were wet. - We decided to follow Professor Snape.

\- I see, - I rolled my eyes, - Defenders of the unjustly offended and oppressed ones. What's your business?

Draco almost cringed at my question, which was uncharacteristic of him. Usually he was sarcastic, showing off and proving his point to the last.

\- I wanted to prove them wrong, - Malfoy exhaled.

\- How was that?

\- Badly, - muttered Malfoy, - He really did threaten Quirrell. And then he went into the Forbidden Corridor.

\- And you two clueless spies followed him? - I asked rhetorically. - Don't answer that. Did he catch you on the way out?

\- We got distracted, - Potter said, reluctantly. - We were speculating about what might be down the hall. He caught us off guard!

Potter even had the conscience to look indignant. What a bad Snape! Walking quietly! Catching freshmen in forbidden rooms and punishing them!

\- Why are you smirking? - Ron nudged me in the side.

\- I'm sorry, - I snorted, my grin coming out of my mouth.

\- What am I supposed to do now? - Hermione gasped.

\- What did Snape tell you? - Ron asked.

\- He said that if we have time to do something stupid, we'll have time to wash the cauldrons, - Neville voiced for the first time during the conversation, - Granny's going to kill me.

\- Guys, sooner or later, it would happen, - I shrugged, - Someone would get detention anyway.

\- I've never... never, - Hermione wailed, her eyes watering.

\- Not again, - Potter rolled his eyes, - How much water do you have in you, Hermione?

\- Don't you care about our punishment? How could you? - she cried out in a high-pitched voice.

\- I've been punished all my life, one way or another, - Potter shrugged, - Let's wash the cauldrons, it's not deathly...

\- It's common sense, - I admitted.

\- I'm glad I wasn't with you, - Ron muttered.

\- My grandmother's going to kill me, - Neville repeated in a miserable voice. Draco sighed doomfully.

* * *

_Be at the school exit tonight at eleven o'clock to serve your detention. Mr. Filch will be waiting for you there._

_Prof. M. McGonagall._

* * *

**Additional quest started**

**Bunnies for a late supper**

**_Cancel detention and keep your friends safe_ **

**_Bonus for completing:_ ** _Variable_

**_Penalty for failure:_ ** _Variable_

* * *

\- I don't get it, - Draco blinked, - I thought the punishment started tomorrow. And we're supposed to be washing cauldrons at Professor Snape's! What the?!

$# ! Having pulled off a brilliant dragon handoff combination, I thought I'd managed to avoid this situation. But no...

\- Do you know where Burke is? - I asked the senior sitting next to me.

\- Nope, - the boy shook his head.

\- Farley? - maybe the girls' prefect would be helpful for once.

\- I don't know, - the senior brushed me off.

Morris and Marcus weren't there either. Lights out was already on. Draco had to go to the Forbidden Forest in half an hour. Bad. Terrible.

\- Why at the school exit? - Malfoy began to panic, - What does that mean?!

\- Quit, - I ordered. - I'm going to go.

\- Where? - Malfoy said indignantly, - Don't tell me you're going to bed! I need...

\- I'm going to wander the halls, looking for the prefects, - I explained, - Give me a note.

\- Yeah, - the senior grumbled, watching as Draco handed me the note, - The fifty points wasn't enough; we need to lose a hundred more.

\- Of course, - I said nonchalantly, - The fact that even the nerdy Granger got detention is a huge blow to my ego.

The senior looked away. Whatever.

\- So you... - Draco grumbled.

\- I'm going to go find someone, - I muttered, - and show them the note. Let them judge the legality of this punishment.

\- I'll go with you, - Draco snapped.

\- You've done well enough today, - I cut him off.

Where to find Burke? There were a lot of options. The most likely one was that Burke was on a date with a Ravenclaw girl whose last name I'd forgotten. Morris and Marcus weren't either, and that definitely wasn't a coincidence. Where Farley might have been, I couldn't even guess. I hadn't really paid much attention to her, even though she was our head girl. Looking for other prefects? On one hand, it wasn't safe. On the other hand, they wouldn't eat me. The main thing was not to run into the teachers. The map wasn't much help. While it showed everyone in the house in Grimmauld Place perfectly, it showed absolutely no one at Hogwarts. It was a terrible flaw.

Luck smiled at me on the Grand Staircase, where I snuck in. Luck went by the name Claudia Metcalfe, and she was clearly patrolling the corridors.

\- Metcalfe! - I exclaimed and rushed toward her.

\- Don't try to tell me you're lost, - she warned me, - You've been here for almost a year, it won't work.

\- No, - I brushed her off, - I'm not here about that. Burke's gone, and it's urgent!

I handed her the note.

\- What's that? - she frowned, glancing down at the piece of paper.

\- Is it normal? - I asked.

\- Did they send this to Malfoy? - Metcalfe glared at me. It gave me the creeps.

I nodded.

\- Okay, - Metcalfe squared her shoulders, - This isn't normal. Freshmen have no business being outside the castle at night. And I'd say it's someone else's stupid joke. Professor McGonagall couldn't have written that.

With a wave of her wand, Metcalfe checked the time. It was ten minutes to the appointed time.

\- Go back to the living room, - the school prefect ordered, - I'll deal with the jokers. If it's the Weasley twins, they won't be happy at all.

She said that last part in a particularly ominous tone. It made me feel uncomfortable. I wandered down the stairs.

As soon as I entered the living room, a Cerberus attacked me. The Cerberus was a three-headed monster made up of Herbert Burke, Morris Foley, and Marcus Flint. All of the cerberus heads were clearly angry.

\- After lights out...

\- Did you want an adventure?

\- You've already lost points!

\- And after that, you and Malfoy dare to run away!

\- The rules are for dummies, aren't they?!

\- You understand nothing, do you?

Out of the flurry of recriminations, indignation, and other expressions of concern, I was able to deduce only one thing.

\- Wait, where's Draco?

\- We should ask you! You left together, - Burke exclaimed.

\- No, - I blinked, - I left alone. He was supposed to stay here.

Burke looked at me. I looked at Burke.

\- Did he really go? - I sighed.

\- Where? - Burke, Flint, and Foley asked together.

\- To detention, - I said.

\- At night? - Foley grunted skeptically.

\- Moreover, it's outside the castle, - I added.

\- You could have made a better excuse, - said Morris, - and a more plausible one.

\- I'm not lying, - I said seriously, - Draco got a note from Professor McGonagall, telling him about detention at eleven, he should meet Filch outside the school. I thought it was crazy. You weren't there, so I decided to find one of the prefects and ask if it was a joke. I found Metcalfe, gave her the note, and she promised to take care of it.

\- Metcalfe's no joke, - Burke frowned.

\- I'm not kidding, either, - I said indignantly. He must know I didn't say things I hadn't checked, why wouldn't he believe me?

\- There was a note, I saw it, - came the voice of the senior I'd been torturing about the location of the prefects.

\- Nolan, - Burke turned to him, - Then why did you let them go?!

\- I'm not their babysitter, - he shrugged.

\- Tail, - Morris put his hands on my shoulders, - Why do you always get dragged into troubles?

\- The moment I was born, - I said, - the stars were aligned in such an unusual way that it determined my fate.

Flint, Burke, and Nolan laughed. Morris groaned doomfully. Suddenly Burke froze and touched his badge perplexedly.

\- Warmed up. One of the prefect's summoning.

\- Metcalfe, - I suggested.

\- I guess she caught Malfoy on her way out of school, - Herbert rolled his eyes, - I'll go get him.

For the first time in my life, those huge letters flashed before my eyes.

* * *

**FAIL!**

**Quest failed**

**Bunnies for a late supper**

**_You alerted the proper authorities late. Now your friends are walking in the most dangerous place in this location. Pray._ **

_Luck -2_

* * *

_Lyrical digression._

Herbert Burke always thought there were only few things in the world that could really surprise him. This school year proved how badly mistaken he was. Cerberus in the school hallway. A dragon on the Astronomy Tower. Four freshmen in the Forbidden Forest. Claudia Metcalfe admitting her mistake.

\- I was stupid, - she said grimly, - I thought it was a joke by the Weasley twins, so I took my time and didn't make it.

The bewildering note was frighteningly true. Metcalfe faced Filch halfway to the exit of the school. He informed her that the four freshmen had been taken away by Hagrid, as instructed by the teachers. That's when she felt bad, so she summoned all the prefects.

\- Farly, find Snape, - Metcalfe ordered, - You find your Dean, too.

Metcalfe practically spat out the last word, nodding toward the Gryffindor head girl. The girls nodded and immediately hurried toward the Grand Staircase.

\- Crystal, Gloria, - the prefects of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked up at her, - Go to your living rooms and keep order. Don't say a word!

\- Well? - Robert Hilliard grinned after the girls had gone, - Are we going to the Forbidden Forest?

\- You're enjoying this, aren't you? - Truman snapped at him, - What's all this nonsense about detention?

\- Even the seniors weren't sent to the Forbidden Forest as punishment, - remarked Shuffic, - It's ridiculous. What are we going to do?

\- Wait for the deans? - Weasley suggested.

\- How did you miss the note? - said Metcalfe. - Burke was in the kitchen.

Weasley turned pale. Burke blushed.

\- They don't report to me, - Percy muttered, - I couldn't even imagine.

\- Yes, - said Hilliard thoughtfully, - Something strange is going on at Hogwarts this year.

\- Snape isn't here, - said Farly out of breath, - I left a note, but...

\- Well done, Gemma, - Metcalfe praised dryly, - Go to your living room and keep a lookout. Especially Black, nobody knows what she'll do due to concern.

\- Professor McGonagall is nowhere to be found, - the Gryffindor prefect said, - I left a note.

\- I see, - Claudia said, and then looked at Shuffic with a glance. - No McGonagall. No Snape, - Metcalfe sighed deeply, - There seems to be no choice either. Lio and I will go to the Forbidden Forest. You'll stay at the edge, waiting for the little ones. I sincerely hope Hagrid will just take them to the edge of the forest and bring them back.

\- I hope he's not anxious to show them some animal, - Shuffic drew his wand, - We'll take the path.

\- And to the screaming, - Metcalfe added.

\- Maybe we'll go with you, too? - Hilliard readily suggested.

\- We can take care of ourselves, - Claudia brushed him off, - You be ready to run as fast as you can to the hospital wing. Burke, write to the Board of Governors and don't miss a thing.

\- If the kids show up and we're not back yet, set off the green sparks to get us back, - Shuffic continued instructing the others.

* * *

I wanted to curse with foul language and loudly. Sleep was out of the question, of course. When Farly collapsed onto the couch by the fireplace and enlightened those who weren't aware of Draco's punishment, there was a murmur in the living room. Even those who had already gone to bed crawled out to the noise.

\- Has McCat completely run out of brains?

\- Freshmen in the Forbidden Forest? This is a nightmare!

\- I checked, there's no such detention on the list of permissible disciplinary actions!

\- Who has a copy of the Hogwarts charter?

\- Has anyone written to Malfoy Senior yet?

I sat, leaning sideways against Morris. My mind was full of thoughts. Everything ended safely in canon, I reassured myself. That mantra wasn't working well. The seniors, led by Farly, were composing some sort of petition. Snape had been given a vote of no confidence, in all seriousness, impeachment proceedings were being discussed. At least, that's how I understood their conversation.

\- Malfoy is a student of Slytherin, not Gryffindor, why would McCat give him such a detention?

\- She's the vice-principal.

\- Open your eyes! Detention is given in consultation with the Dean of the House! Which means Snape knows!

\- Where is he, anyway?!

\- I wonder if we need a Dean who can send us to the Forbidden Forest for a late dinner for werewolves at any time.

\- Viva la revolucion, - I muttered.

\- What? - said Morris to me.

They're not exactly indifferent people. They all cared more about themselves, of course, but they also thought about Draco. I wondered how the canon students took this detention? Gryffindors didn't seem to notice anything at all, but slytherins?

\- Has that ever happened before? - I asked, nodding toward the seniors.

\- I've never seen, - said his cousin, - But it's the strangest thing that's ever happened at Hogwarts. Cerberus, detention for freshmen in the Forbidden Forest...

\- Dragon, - Flint added.

\- Dragon, - Morris said automatically, and then he realized, - Dragon?!

\- Oh, forget, - Flint grinned.

\- What sort of dragon? Why don't I know anything? - Morris pressed on, tugging at Flint.

\- There was a story, - said Flint, - Burke told me.

\- Why didn't he tell me? - Foley was indignant.

\- Well, you're not allowed, - said Marcus, pleased with himself.

\- Why not?

\- Because...

\- Why don't we make more noise, so everyone knows about the dragon? - I elbowed my cousin.

Flint said nothing. Morris stared at me suspiciously.

\- You know that story, don't you?

Flint laughed. I sighed. I'd had enough of that. I should write to uncle Lucius.

* * *

_Lyrical digression._

\- I wasn't prepared for this, - Truman grumbled, - We're an eyesore here!

\- We ought to be, Gabry, - Hilliard said wearily, - So the children can see us.

\- What if something scarier sees us first? - the Hufflepuff prefect began pacing restlessly from side to side.

\- There's four of us, we'll manage somehow, - said Weasley confidently, - as long as the children are alright.

Burke, who was not participating in the conversation, was the first to notice the red sparks flying over the forest.

\- What the hell is that?

\- I have no idea. - Hilliard exhaled. - It's not Metcalfe and Shuffic.

\- It must be the children, - Truman somehow forgot his cowardice, - Do you think Shuffic and Metcalfe noticed?

\- Very vividly, - said Weasley, - They must have.

* * *

Shuffic and Metcalfe, seeing the red sparks, darted off in that direction.

\- What could it be? - Metcalfe shouted as they went.

\- I don't know, and I don't want to guess, - Shuffic answered.

The boy and the girl flew at full speed into the clearing, where Hagrid, Granger, and Longbottom were grimly stomping about.

\- Prefects! - the Gryffindor girl exclaimed with relief when she saw them, - Thank God!

\- Where are the others? - Shuffic immediately asked. Metcalfe, meanwhile, carefully examined the freshmen for damage.

\- They've gone somewhere else, - the girl gibbered, - Hagrid split us up, we went with him, and Harry and Draco went with the dog. I convinced Hagrid that looking for a wounded unicorn at night in the woods was dangerous for freshmen. So we sent out red sparks, and the boys still haven't shown up.

At the words "looking for a wounded unicorn," the faces of the seventh-years stretched.

\- Show us the direction, we'll follow them, - Metcalfe said, barely able to control her voice, - We'll talk to you later, Hagrid.

\- Follow the path to the forest exit, - said Shuffic, - The other prefects are at the edge.

The children nodded.

\- Well, that's... that's... Harry... - said Hagrid, trying to formulate his thoughts.

\- We'll find them, - Metcalfe cut him off. Shuffic eyed his partner warily. If he knew her well, that tone meant she was furious.

* * *

\- Maybe I'm a little off-topic, but let me ask you, - Weasley said, gloomily staring at the woods, - Do you think Metcalfe and Shuffic are dating?

Hilliard sighed. Truman looked at Weasley as if he had desecrated some shrine. Burke raised his eyebrows very aristocratically.

\- What? He's not afraid of her, he can even argue with her, and she listens to him.

\- They often walk together, - said Robert thoughtfully, - It seems to be true.

\- Shuffic has steel... well, you know, - Burke grinned.

\- Metcalfe and Shuffic? No, - Truman shook his head, - That's impossible!

\- You broke him, Weasley! - Robert patted the hufflepuff on the shoulder, - Gabriel's world will never be the same again!

\- Truman, don't you think that... - Burke began, then suddenly stopped, - Where are Potter and Malfoy?

Granger and Longbottom, who had emerged from the forest, rushed over to them.

\- Are they hurt? - Weasley took them in, - Is everyone all right? Where are the others?

\- The prefects said they would find them, - Granger answered eagerly, - We were sent here, we're not hurt.

\- What were you doing there? - Hilliard asked.

\- Looking for a wounded unicorn, - Longbottom said with a frown.

\- At night? In the woods? - Truman asked again. The children nodded. Hagrid, stupefied, stood silent.

The prefects had no reason not to believe the freshmen, so they just looked at each other puzzled.


End file.
